<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Licentious by THEassassinpeanut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479638">Licentious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEassassinpeanut/pseuds/THEassassinpeanut'>THEassassinpeanut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A few time skips, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Angst, Asphyxiation, Bondage, Bottom Eren Yeager, Car Sex, Cheating, College life where she barely spends time on, Control Freak - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Dacryphilia turns him on, Daddy Kink, Dark, Death, Disturbing Themes, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Dominant Eren Yeager, Emotional Drain, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Eren is a fucking charmer, Eren is an actor, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Friends to Lovers, Hell, Jealousy, Lies, Love, Man-bun Eren, Masochism, Mutual Masturbation, No tongue piercing Eren, Older Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Poor Reader, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is a college student but not a cliche student, Reader is falling in love, Reader is not perfect, Reader's nickname is Peach, Romance, Romance is dying, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Top Eren Yeager, Torture, Tragedy, Unprotected Sex, You have a owner, peach - Freeform, will add more tags later, will revise it once i get time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEassassinpeanut/pseuds/THEassassinpeanut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n is an 19 year old college student that adventures into Paradis City, looking for an appartment. Eren Yeager is a charming independent 26 years old young man that lives from his acting career.<br/>The only problem is that Y/n's landlord/housemate Eren Yeager is not what she thinks he is. There's more of him that tells her to scram and never go back. She will find out in the hard way that Eren is not the charming, kind man he appears to be. She will have to literally seek refugee from his existence, if she wants to get rid of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do believe this is a little rushed, but when i get time i will fix it. 🤞<br/>This is a very dark story which will contain sensitive themes so please, do not read, if you don't like this kind of stuff.<br/>Also i had to post one for Chad Eren. I will forever SIMP over Levi because he's the man...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Licentious</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The rain poured mercilessly. The heavy clouds in the sky, loaded with more rain. Y/n was exhausted and grumpy. All of her stuff had been packed in a fury, hiding untidily inside the ready to burst suitcase, a few sleeves hanging out, getting wet with the rain. Her previous housemate, Marie, had just kicked her out, for not paying rent. Her shitty job, distributing pamphlets didn’t pay well, so most of her money went for food. Y/n had told herself; she’d get the money pretty soon, but even Marie, who has a golden patience, had reached her limit.</p><p>So, now here she was, sitting at the bus stop, raining pouring harshly, scrolling through the phone, looking for a new place to stay. Y/n sighed, tomorrow she had classes and a test coming very soon, and she had just become homeless.</p><p>“Damn it. Fuck.” Y/n cursed, glancing up at her former house. Y/n’s body started to shake from the cold. Pretty soon, it will be dark and she had no problems in admitting, she was a scared little shit, when staying on the street at night for too long. Especially alone.</p><p>The phone vibrated, the name of her friend Ymir, popping in the notifications. Y/n had told her about her situation and she hoped that at least Ymir would be nice enough to help you out. Y/n quickly opened the message, reading it, afraid the phone would die in any moment, considering she only had 15% of battery.</p><p> </p><p><strong>😈 Ymir </strong>6:13 pm</p><p>
  <em>Look my friend is cool having you. So, you talk to him about rent and shit. Just make sure you don’t get all lazy and leech him like you did to Marie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Y/n 6:13p.m</p><p>i won’t. Don’t worry. Just send me the address, my phone is about to die. Y/n muttered every word, hands shaking in nervousness and cold.</p><p> </p><p><strong>😈Ymir </strong>6:13 p.m</p><p>
  <em>69 Sina Street, Paradis City, PD. His apartment number is 7.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Y/n 6:14 p.m</p><p>Sweet. Thanks, Ymir 😘😘😘. Btw, can you call me an Uber. Pleeease? I’m at the bus stop in front of Marie’s house.</p><p>Y/n pulled her suitcase closer to you. Starting to get colder as the rain kept pouring like it was a rainstorm. From all days she could have kicked out, she had to do it today.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>😈Ymir </em></strong>6:14 p.m</p><p>
  <em>Really? Smh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please. I got you together with Historia, ungrateful lamb.” Y/n narrowed her eyes at her phone, the battery was now at 12%.</p><p> </p><p><strong>😈Ymir </strong>6:14 p.m</p><p>
  <em>Done. Just go to his house and stop bothering me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Y/n 6:14 pm</p><p>Love you.</p><p> </p><p><strong>😈Ymir </strong>6:15 p.m</p><p>
  <em>Wtv.</em>
</p><p>With that said, Y/n let her back hit the bus stop wall, releasing an alleviated sigh. At least for today she was not going to be homeless and most importantly she won’t be in the street at night.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>69 Sina Street, Paradis City, PDC</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at the address, Ymir had given her. Y/n silently wished she had called the Uber yourself so she could give him the worst rating. This one was a very particular chatty one and due to the circumstances, she got yourself today, chatting was not on her list.</p><p>Looking up, her drenched hoodie held her body tightly. She was shaking and cold, the bliss of having a hot shower kept pushing her forward, ignoring the constant rain that never stopped pouring for the last 34 minutes.</p><p>She kept looking up. The building where Ymir’s friend lived, looked fancy from the outside. Deeply concerning her, whatever rent money he’d ask, would end up being too much. Y/n probably wouldn't even stay there today. “<em>Fuck that.</em>” She sniffed, going in for the door. Y/n searched for the number of his apartment, index finger shaking like bamboos. “Yeah?” A deep voice asked through the intercom.</p><p>“H-Hey. This is Ymir’s friend? I think you have a room to rent?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. Come on in.” He opened the door, the sound of his intercom cutting the call, rolled off with the rain. Y/n pushed the door and went directly to the elevator. Just the marble floor of the building entrance made her feel poor as fuck.</p><p>Blowing into her cold hands, rubbing them, trying to create friction so she could warm up a little bit. Cursing Marie for doing her dirty. Paradis City was not a cheap place to live in. Still Y/n refused to tell her family the difficulties she was facing. “Oh.” A woman protested, closing her umbrella, following the trail of dirty suitcase tracks back to her.</p><p>“Sorry.” Y/n muttered, feeling embarrassed.   </p><p>“Hn.” She sobbingly scoffed, gripping her umbrella and moving to the second elevator. Her high heeled boots, echoing in the marble floor. She stood still, looking at Y/n sideways, silent eyes judging the poor girl with disdain.</p><p>Y/n turned her head to the side, rolling her eyes, already feeling peeved with this snobbish woman. When the elevator opened, Y/n immediately got in. She pressed the 7<sup>th</sup> floor button, not leaning against the mirrored elevator so it wouldn’t get dirty. When the doors started to shut, the woman placed her foot between them, looking at Y/n angrily.</p><p>“At least you could have offered me the elevator.”</p><p>Looking at her confused and incredulous, not believing at all what was happening right now. Y/n was about to apologize until it hit her. She wanted the elevator for herself and sharing it with Y/n. “No.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” She acted offended, seizing the poor drenched girl with her sharp eyes. “Do i need to call the administration-!”</p><p>“Yeah, bye.” She heard her gasp in disbelief when Y/n gently tried to reach for her, to push her out of the elevator’s door, but she stepped back, obvious repulsed by the girl before her.</p><p>The doors closed and Y/n started to ascend. “What a joke.” She murmured, looking at the mirror and caressing the dark circles under her eyes. Y/n have been trying to give her best in all her classes not to mention, working like hell to get money. Sometimes, painfully mooching money from family members to help her survive in Paradis city. Y/n was lucky she got a scholarship. Otherwise she’d be flipping burgers or even shake her ass to gain extra cash.</p><p>The elevator stopped and she went for the hunt of his door. She searched and searched, holding the heavy suitcase with one hand, to avoid getting this floor dirty. Finally she found it. Taking a deep breath she rang the bell.</p><p>Thoughts inside her head, were racing nonstop, her body was still cold and shaking. Hyperthermia would kick in, in a minute or two. ‘<em>Please don’t be a creep, please don’t be a creep. Oh!</em>’ Her train of thoughts got interrupted when Ymir’s friend came to answer the door. She looked up at him from head to toe. He was tall, had tousled dark brown hair tied into a man-bun, his eyes had a beautiful shade of green, a few tats hiding under his clothes that she noticed, a piercing in his left eyebrow, and four on his right ear. Not to mention the immaculated natural tan skin.“Hi.” She said, looking like a smurf that was high on crack. At his side, she did look like that. He quickly gave her the vibe of not being the type that gave second glances to anyone... Much less someone like her.</p><p>“Hey. You must be Y/n.” He greeted, holding the door with a smile on.</p><p>“Y-Yeah, that’s me.” She smiled back, internally slicing her head off for starting to feel her cheeks heating up. Come on, you just came out of the cold rain and just now your body wanted to betray you? Geez.</p><p>“Please come on in. “He stepped aside.” Let me take that for you.” He offered, taking the suitcase out of her hand. The veins on his hands going up his arm, not going unnoticed from her lynx eyes. His hand brushed against hers just for a few seconds. And in those few seconds she felt how warm and soft they were.</p><p>“Thanks.” She looked down, wiping her feet on the rug, rubbing her hands as she stepped in and allowed him to close the door. Wondering where Ymir had snagged him as a friend.</p><p>“This way.”</p><p>Y/n followed him through the hallway, the sight of his apartment telling you that you definitely wouldn’t be able to pay the rent at all. The guy was rich. And apparently had a thing for black and white decoration.</p><p>“I believe Ymir didn’t tell you my name?” He glanced back, looking at her over his shoulder.</p><p>“She didn’t.” Y/n gave him a nervous laugh, setting her eyes on his broad shoulders. Immediately stopping from seizing him up. “That’s Ymir for ya.” Her mind already making a list of excuses on why she wouldn’t be staying anymore.</p><p>“Typical.” He snickered with a cue of enjoyment, opening the door of the guest room and setting your suitcase down. He stretched his hand, looking down at her, always with a friendly smile on. “I’m Eren Yeager.”</p><p>Y/n shook his hand. And it was indeed soft and warm. “Nice to meet you Eren. Thanks for renting me this room.” She looked around at the well decorated place and then at him. Successfully managing to keep your leg from starting to shake.</p><p>“Well the bathroom is over there. You should get rid of those clothes before you get sick.” He pointed. “Are you hungry?”</p><p>“Hum, no. Thank you.” She replied, feeling uneasy.</p><p>“Alright. If you need anything just ask, don’t be shy.” He winked.</p><p>“Oh-Huh. Thank you.” She squeezed her hands, nodding, seeing him returning her smile and leaving.</p><p>She waited a few moments pulling the strings of her hoodie, closing it. Cursing out of embarrassment and apprehension. Just the way she looked was enough for him to kick her out. For a second, she thought he’d do that, since he stared at for a minute, probably wondering if she was actually the person she was claiming to be.</p><p>But again, he never saw her. And he had all the right to think that and doubt that.</p><p>Remembering her phone, she quickly put it to charge and sent a message to Ymir. The soaked clothes, hugging her body, starting to chill her out again despite the appartment being warm. Y/n began to mutter every single word she wrote, glancing at the door, afraid he would pop up and hear her. Damn that boy really looked good in the eye.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y/n 7:10 p.m</p><p>Why didn’t you tell me he was rich??? I don’t have money to pay for this kind of room. I barely paid the other one and it was shit. </p><p> </p><p>Seconds later, Ymir replied.</p><p> </p><p><strong>😈 Ymir </strong>7:10 p.m</p><p>
  <em>Everyone knows how you work. You couch-potato Peach. Eren accepted helping you so be grateful. Trust me he's really, really cool guy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Y/n 7:10 p.m</p><p>How am I going to pay him?? I have no money. I’m going to your house.</p><p> </p><p><strong>😈 Ymir </strong>7:13 p.m</p><p>
  <em>Stay away from my house Peach. Talk to him. He’ll understand. He’s very comprehensive. Really, Eren is an awesome guy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Urgh. Y/n narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips in disapproval. She never wanted to mooch Marie. It was just luck had ran out.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n 7:13 p.m</p><p>Ymir. It doesn’t work like that. I can’t just tell him that. I’ll sound like a leech. Have you seen this guy??</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>😈Ymir </strong>7:13 p.m</p><p>
  <em>Bish, u R one.</em>
</p><p>And in matter of fact, i have. I don't know why y'all get so easily fucked when you see him. He's not a big of a deal.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n 7:14 p.m</p><p>Omg you’re SO funny.</p><p>Also, attractiveness makes it hard for me to approach. Thank you very much. And no, i'm not going to get under his pants. I caught that underling tone of yours. You pervert.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>😈 <strong>Ymir </strong>7:14</p><p>Whatever. </p><p>🙋👉👌😼💦 😇</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Urgh. I didn’t need to know that, you horny mouth-eater.” Y/n grimaced, tossing the phone to the bed, letting it charge as she rushed to the bathroom to get rid of those drenched clothes. She hoped she wouldn’t catch a cold. She can’t afford missing classes.</p><p>A shower. A dreamy blessing shower is all she sought right now. To wash away the dirtiness, the strains on her muscles and the worries of the rent for a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for letting me staying, Eren.” She said, trying to find a way to approach him. She managed to get her blush under controll when he stared at her. Like he was seeing a completly different person in front of him. </p><p>“No problem.” He answered, looking back at the tv, the corner of his lips curling faintly upwards. “Are you hungry???”</p><p>…</p><p>“Y/n?” He looked back, catching her staring at him. “You okay?”</p><p>“What? Y-Yeah.” She drifted her eyes, sensing his head turned towards her. “It’s just…I humm…I don’t know if I will be able to pay you this room. I mean, i’m paying it tonight.”</p><p>“Oh.” Eren turned the tv off, standing up, looking at her with a smile on his emerald eyes. “Why?”</p><p>“It seems a bit expensive to me.” She rolled the tip of her tongue inside her cheek, tugging her lips.</p><p>“How about you eat something first, then we talk about the money? Sounds good?” He offered her a polite smile, looking down at her as he walked to the kitchen. “What do you wanna eat?”</p><p>“Huh…Whatever you can give me.” She followed him, seeing him putting an apron and grabbing a few eggs and butter.</p><p>“You know. When Ymir called me, and mentioned your situation, I was a little taken back.”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“What? No, no.” He chuckled. “Don’t apologized, God. This is not the first time I rent the room to someone else.” Eren cracked the eggs, looking at her. “I said taken back, because she rarely makes requests on other people behalf.”</p><p>“Oh, you know. She owned me.” She snickered, leaning against the counter.</p><p>“How much does she own you?”</p><p>Y/n laughed, raising her hands. “I helped her get the girl.”</p><p>“Historia???”</p><p>“Yeah. She’s from my hometown.”</p><p>“Hmm. So you guys have been friends for a while.”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“What do you do for a living, if you don’t mind me asking.” He lowered the stove temperature, sharing his attention with her and the eggs.</p><p>“I’m a college student. Linguistics.”</p><p>He raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. And you?”</p><p>“Me? I’m an actor.”</p><p>“Awesome. Have I ever seen your movies?”</p><p>Eren chuckled, moving back to the stove, entertaining himself with the eggs. “I doubt it. Otherwise you would have recognized me.”</p><p>“True.”</p><p>“Do you work?”</p><p>“Yeah. Not a good one but work is work.”</p><p>“You got that right.” He placed her eggs on the plate. Giving it to her. “I would make you more but that’s all I have at the moment.”</p><p>“Oh this is just fine. Thank you.” She felt her mouthwatering, just the smell of it was enough to satisfy her hunger.</p><p>“Here.” He closed the fridge, giving her a bottle of orange juice. “Enjoy. If you need anything, just ask.” He took off his apron, smiling at her before going straight to his room.</p><p>Y/n followed him with her eyes. Pursing her lips, wondering where did Ymir made such friendship with this handsome fella.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Four months later</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Four months had passed since Eren let her stay in his apartment. So far, he has been very sympathetic and kind to her. Charging only $250 for the stay. Y/n had insisted on giving him more because of the food and for the fact that she was literally using his internet for her studies and daily social media moments.</p><p>As time went on, she and Eren two took time to know each other a little bit better. Developing a solid friendship with each other. Eren was respectful, nice, well educated, easygoing, charming, knew how to cook delicious meals and overall, handsome. In general, he was a really nice person.</p><p>All that, made her feel bad. Feeling like she was leeching on his friendship, when she has no ways of supporting herself and rely on others that are helping her in her most difficult moments. To shake away those thoughts, she justifies herself by remembering that she came from a middle-class family that had more struggles than they appeared to be having. They had invested a lot of money so she could get into a good college. The first one in the family to be honest. So that was also a thing they proudly exhibited to everyone in their hometown. Failing was not an option for and she still thanks that scholarship every single night before going to bed.</p><p>One day she will repay them all. Especially Eren and Ymir.</p><p>Acing on that translation test had enhanced her confidence. She had the best grade of the entire class and even got a lot of praise from the teachers. Lazy and intelligent. Is there any better combination?</p><p>Stretching and rolling around the bed, Y/n yawned loudly. The bed was fluffy and wide enough to fit three people in it. Rubbing her eyes, she pulled the covers off her body, slipping her legs out of the bed, sensing the soft carpet stroking her toes, the morning heat leaving her body. “Nice.” She smiled down at her feet, wild hair needing a good brush.</p><p>Running a hand over the bed, looking for her phone, she found it hiding under the pillow. She fell back, rubbing the inner corner of her eye, scrolling through the phone. The college group chat was bombing with messages. She usually went there to know what kind of tea has been spilled since a few people seemed to use it to vent their personal problems.</p><p>Yawning she set your phone aside. Today she’ll do just a few hours of work before going straight to college. She had no obligation to, but the extra cash will help out a little.</p><p>Glancing at the bathroom, pondering if she shall satisfy her growling stomach or her bladder. Shrugging she decided that her hunger was far more important at the moment. She could hold it in. No biggie.</p><p>Walking down the corridor, Y/n yawned, intertwining her fingers and stretching again. The shirt she had stolen from Marie’s boyfriend lifting up, revealing her bellybutton.</p><p>Reaching the living room, she spotted the back of Eren’s head on the couch. She smiled, about to greet him when she heard him puffing a low concupiscent breath. Y/n halted on her steps. Wide eyes seeing his head leaning back, and his slow-moving hand gripping a fistful of hair.</p><p>Y/n silently retreated back to the confinement of her room. Blushing madly. She closed the door soundlessly, pressing her body against it, a hand covering her mouth. The hunger was gone. She was too much in shock to even think about food at the moment.</p><p>She caught Eren getting a blowjob and that’s a violation of his privacy. Even though he was in his own house…But in the living room where she needed to cross to leave for the day? “Huhhhh.” She pursed her lips, tapping her fingertips against it. “I think i will take a piss now.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>After a long day of classes and getting a book smacked not very nicely against her head by teacher Mr. Ackerman, Y/n took the remaining of her day off to prepare yourself for the next test. She did an incredible job in shoving the awkward moment of this morning back into depths of her mind. The last thing she needs is to lose her focus because she had been nosey and getting kicked out of the house because of what she saw.</p><p>How disconcerting.</p><p>Sighing Y/n rested her cheek against her fist, reading and re-reading chapter after chapter. Finding it difficult to concentrate at all. The mood to study was simply not there. Eren’s decoration had become far more interesting than the boring book and the over-written notes.</p><p>A cup of freshly squeezed orange juice was put on the black glass table, jolting her from her trance. Her eyes snapped to the side, seeing Eren smiling down at her. She immediately avoided his gaze, turning to the book instead.</p><p>Damn it. Why didn’t she go to her room?</p><p>“Ah.” He playfully snatched the book from her hands, setting his elbows on the table, flipping the pages. His muscles tight against the light plain grey shirt he was wearing, the strands of hair that was lose, swung with his movements. “Linguistics. Huh?” He read, looking at her sideways, unbothered on why she had avoided his gaze or not returning his smile like she usually does.</p><p>Grabbing her notes, trying to find something to say before her weird silence made the atmosphere more awkward than already was. Y/n felt her heart rate starting to increase and her foot tapping down. Opening her mouth to speak, she only managed to say an ‘A’, before knitting her eyebrows in confusion. “You know. I’m really good at <em>Linguistics</em>.”</p><p>The way he said it, it seemed it had a hint of teasing in it. But his face didn’t show any kind of it. He was just looking at her normally. Not sure if she had heard it well at all, Y/n brushed that thought away, pointing at the book. Keeping a perfect straight unbothered face. “I’m going to have a test in a few weeks.”</p><p>“Oh. Do you need any help?” He gave her book back, resting one hand on the table and the other on his hip. The corner of his lips curling up, forming a half smile.</p><p>“No, no. I’m fine.”</p><p>“Alright.” He pointed to the orange juice.” That’s for you.”</p><p>The dining room, living room and kitchen were all integrated. They were spacious but integrated and very expensively well-decorated. Y/n saw him going to the kitchen, throwing a cloth over his shoulder, meddling with his cooking utensils.</p><p>She grouped all of her stuff in one go, grabbed the glass of orange juice and went to her room. She looked back, seeing Eren popping his head out, looking very  amused. She grinned before turning around with a horrifying expression on her face. ‘<em>Does he know that I know?</em>’ She wondered, closing the door of her room with one foot. Despite having a good friendship, after what had happened today, Y/n felt like a stranger. She doesn’t know why but she did.</p><p>Putting the glass on the nightstand and the book and notes on the bed, Y/n rolled her shoulders, doing breathing exercises. “Okay, where was i? Oh, yeah. Just focus Y/n. Come on. Uff. You got this, Peach. You got this.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey there, Y/n.” Eren greeted, opening the door for her. “I need to get a second key for you.”</p><p>“That would be nice.” Y/n sighed tiredly, removing the bag, her shoulders aching from the weight of the books. She walked through the hallway with Eren following behind.</p><p>“You’re watching a movie? Got company?”</p><p>“Nah.” He chuckled. “Alone. Wanna join in?” He asked, grabbing the decorative pillow and sitting in the corner of the couch, one leg crossed under him. “It’s a good one. An action movie.”</p><p>Y/n thought for a moment, watching a movie would be nice for once. A little distraction after a long day of work and uni, would do her some good. God knows how much she needed it. Y/n looked at the large tv, not recognizing the movie itself. “Hmm… I will pass.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, Y/n. “He whined, flashing his white pearl teeth at her. “One movie won’t hurt you. Try to chill for once. You’re all work and study. You have no fun in your life” He insisted. He did know how to look seductive.</p><p>“I have fun in my life. “She placed her hand on her hips.</p><p>“Yeah, you do.” He snickered.</p><p>She squinted her eyes at him, sticking her tongue out.” Thank you. But I will have to reject it. Maybe another time.”</p><p>“Y/n.” He laughed kindheartedly, calling her as she waved him off, not turning around to look at him. “Y/n. Movie. Come on.”  </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Sitting cross-legged in the middle of her fluffy bed, Y/n read your rushed scribbled notes. The end of the pencil was more masticated than a dog chew bone. Her head was still going back to the group work she had to do with her classmates. Public speaking was never her forte. Interacting with people, that’s fine but speaking?</p><p>Thank you but no.</p><p>Not being able to resist her phone, Y/n snatched it from under the books. You scrolled through her Instagram, smirking at Connie’s vivacious selfies and Sasha’s food competition photos. “So, that’s studying?”</p><p>Eren’s voice jerked her body, her goofy face blushing from being caught red-handed. She immediately hid the phone away, grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice in the wonderland.</p><p>He had his arms crossed, leaning against the door frame, smiling as well. “I paused the movie. Come on. You’re not going to fail for enjoying yourself for a moment.”</p><p> “Geez, Eren. You didn’t have to scare me like that.” She looked down at her book, laughing when Eren grabbed her hand and started to pull her.</p><p>“Let’s go.” If he wanted, a simple tug would be enough to throw her across the room. “It’s about to get to the good part.”</p><p>“Okay, okay.” Y/n winced, from having her legs crossed for too long.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Eren asked, tilting his head to the side, watching as she rubbed her knees.</p><p>“Nothing, just straining muscles. You can let go of my hand though.”</p><p>“Do you need me to carry you?” Eren said, rubbing his right eye, his hair styled in a low messy bun.</p><p>“God no.” She joked, going straight to the living room. “I’m not a baby.”</p><p>“I don’t know about that. You can be a stubborn baby when you want to.” Eren laughed with his eyes closed, flinching when she jokingly punched him.</p><p>“Thank you for your kind compliment.”</p><p>“There’s more where that one came from.” He jumped over the couch, taking his favorite pillow with him.</p><p>“Popcorn?” Y/n asked, seeing an almost empty bowl in the coffee table. “You almost ate it all?”</p><p>“Sorry.” He brushed a strand of hair off his face, the hair getting stuck on his rings. “Damn it. I need to change these.”</p><p>“You always say that.” Y/n ate some of the remaining popcorn. “Is there more?”</p><p>“Nop. I’ll buy some more tomorrow.” He got comfy, long legs stretching, pushing her against the couch arm with his feet.</p><p>“Eren.” Y/n pinched his leg, hearing him laugh and ‘ouching’, recoiling his legs, rubbing the area she had pinched. “I’ll pull your hairs next time. Press the play button.”</p><p>“There’s none because i shave.”</p><p>“Very funny.” Y/n placed the bowl down, dusting her shirt off popcorn crumbs. Adjusting herself, ready to finally enjoy the movie.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The morning light came in through the wide windows, clearing everything around. Y/n blinked her eyes hard, rubbing them, opening them leisurely. Her vision slowly started to make sense of her surroundings. On the TV was the movie menu, with the option to watch it again, waiting to be confirmed.</p><p>She felt warm, cozy and trapped. Looking down at her feet, she saw a pair of long legs trapping her in. She glanced over her shoulder, to see Eren snuggled against her. Y/n tensed, trapping in her breath, her senses lastly coming by. His steady breathing tickled her neck, his heart beat peacefully against her back. And his morning wood, pocked against her ass.</p><p>Y/n licked her lips, blushing from embarrassment. Begging to all spiritual forces, that he would not wake up while she tried to get away. The grip on her waist tightens, his nose rubbed against her neck. She stopped, expecting him to wake up.</p><p>When he did not make any further involuntary moves, Y/n successfully took his arm from around her waist, freeing her legs from his. She stood up quietly, watching Eren sniffing and rolling onto his back, putting one hand over his eyes and the other over his stomach, his hair loose from its bun.</p><p>Her legs hit against the coffee table, the decorative small round candles making noise. Her face started to lose color, when his visible eyebrow twitched and his head moved. Her eyes, accidently fell on his bulge and she took that as a cue to make a swift retreat to her room.</p><p>She went directly to the bathroom, washing her face, trying to get rid of the pinkish color on her cheeks. She looked up in the mirror and promised herself, she would never watch a movie with Eren again. At least at those hours.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Work</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After leaving college, Y/n went directly to work. She kept distributing pamphlets, being ignored by most people, feeling like a clown. No matter how many jobs she applied to, none of them called her back. She even thought it was because she wasn’t from around the area. But quickly ditched that thought. The world wasn’t a kind place. Not everything will be given to you on a silver tray.</p><p>Her phone vibrated, in her pocket. Sighing and taking the phone out, she read one of those idiotic chain messages. God help putting some patience in her. Sometimes college kids can be a bunch of obnoxious little shits.</p><p>“Y/n.” Eren called. His eyes seeing her quickly shoving her phone back into back pocket. “I like your hat.” He said, tapping the ridiculous frog eyes.</p><p>Y/n snickered with embarrassment, slapping his hand away. From all people why did he have to appear. Rolling her eyes when he lifted his hand, showing her a bag of full of popcorn packets. “Told you i would buy more. Got some with flavor too.”</p><p>“That’s nice.” She tilted her head. Wondering if he remembers anything from this morning.</p><p>“Wanna go for a coffee?” He offered.</p><p>Y/n pondered for a minute. She still had a few more hours of work. When she didn’t answer straight away, Eren squeezed the frogs bulging eyes again. He narrowed his green eyes down at her hat, rubbing his chin. “This is a very weird looking mascot. Never seen it before.”</p><p> “This is Jonesy.” She tapped her frog hat.” Jonesy this is my friend Eren. “They both laughed, getting some attention from bystanders that walked past by.</p><p>“Nice to meet you.” He again squeezed its eyes.</p><p>“By the way, you’re paying the coffee.” Y/n tossed the remaining pamphlets to the trash.</p><p>“You might get fired for that.” Eren started to walk beside her.</p><p>“Meh. He doesn’t know. Also is a onetime thing. So.”</p><p>“You do you, Y/n. As long as you don’t get in trouble.”</p><p>“I can always get it back and let you go have your coffee in peace.”</p><p>“Aww. You're not going to leave me hanging, are you? “He smirked, stopping at the crosswalk.” There’s this awesome place i want to try.”</p><p>“What are we waiting for? Let’s go then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was her birthday and she was celebrating it at Annie’s house with some friends. Y/n waved her hands in front of her, snickering and laughing with no worries in her head. The light pink color on her cheeks caused by the ingestion of alcohol made her feel just a little bit dizzy and wild.</p><p>The last joyful moment Y/n had was when she had shared a coffee with Eren, two months ago. After that, she ended up failing her test she had studied so hard for, got plainly rejected by the boy she had been crushing on in front of his girlfriend, which to be fair, she didn’t know he had one, got into a fight with her and almost got suspended because of the brawl.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, open it.” Historia shared a knowing grin with Ymir.</p><p> </p><p>“Do it, Peach.” Ymir threw her head back, drinking her shot. The hot liquid sliding down her throat with ease. She hissed, shaking with energy. “Oof. This is some good shit, Annie.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was Mikasa that brought it.”</p><p> </p><p>Ymir, put the party hat on Y/n ‘s head, turning to Mikasa. “Bring more of this shit next time. It’s freaking good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Open it already.” Sasha ate the chips not taking her eyes off the box.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n felt good being surrounded by people who truly cared about her. After all she's been through, a good party was enough to unwind all of that shit. She cannot forget to thank Eren for his support too.</p><p>They all expectantly watched with a big a smile, Y/n’s fingers tearing the wrapping paper like an animal. Her mouth dropped, followed by the living room filling up with hysterical laughter. Her cheeks got darker, as she held the box up.” A dildo?” She laughed, wiping the tears off her eyes. “I- I should have known better.”</p><p>“It’s blue. You favorite color.”  Historia high fived the other girls.</p><p>“Raise your fucking glasses. “Annie said.” To Peach. Our favorite little baby.”</p><p>“To Peach.” They glasses clicked, howling like wolfs.</p><p>“You gonna use it tonight, right?” Historia hit Sasha’s shoulder.</p><p>“I think this was your idea.”</p><p>“Why do you guys always think it’s me? Historia is the one that bought you that, what the hell.” Ymir defended, licking the corner of her lips.</p><p>“Woah, woah.” Annie put her hands on their heads, separating them before they started to get ahead of themselves. “Not here, girls. Come on. Not here.”</p><p>“Thank you, girls. You are the best.” Y/n shrunk her shoulders like a little girl. The weed and alcohol running widely through her system. “I love you all.”</p><p>“After that fight. You deserve a time out.”</p><p>“Yeah. The fight that <em>Annie</em> won. I told you, I can fight too.” She took Sasha’s blunt, taking a good huff before passing it to Historia.</p><p>“Yeah. But the problem is, that bitch had friends that were going to jump on you.”</p><p>“Yeah. I heard that too.” Mikasa, scratched her leg, her dress revealing a little too much. “You stood no chance against those-!”</p><p>“Damn girl. That’s one hell of a leg. I bet you can squash watermelons with those.” Y/n interrupted, drifting the attention back to Mikasa. “Wow.”</p><p>“Oh, she actually did it once.” Annie tugged Mikasa’s dress, getting her hand slapped. “I think I have a watermelon somewhere in the kitchen.”</p><p>“Go get it, go get it.”  They all howled, clapping and giggling at each other. The background music blasting through the house. Fortunately for Annie, her neighbors were cool people.  </p><p>“This party would go better if we were in your room, Y/n.” Sasha took another beer, looking at her sideways, smirking.</p><p>“Yeah.” Historia hyped, sitting on Ymir’s lap, teasingly roiling her hips.</p><p>“Oh, no, no, no.” Y/n waved her hands, shaking her head. “Eren has strictly forbidden house parties. I can’t go against his rules.”</p><p>“Sis. Imagine that hot stuff, coming into your room, dressed in a police uniform. Wooooooooffff. That’s fucking hot.”</p><p>“You got caught by the police <em>once.</em> Sasha. You got caught <em>once.</em>” She grinned from ear to ear, holding a finger. “Was that sufficient to bring the hoe in you?”</p><p>“Hey. Men in uniform is a yep, yep, for me. And don’t deny that your friend is hot, hot, hot.”</p><p>“Agree.” Historia blew her smoke to Ymir’s mouth. Quickly planting a kiss on her lips.</p><p>“I don’t think so.”</p><p>“You don’t like boys. Why would you even think that?” Mikasa turned to Ymir, raising an eyebrow. She turned her attention back to Y/n, who was distracted, reading the letters on the box. “Now, Y/n, Eren kinda seems to like you.”</p><p>“Yeah.” The others agreed, nodding to each other.</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous. We’re just friends.”</p><p>“Admit it. He’s a good catch.” The raven-haired girl said, squinting her eyes in a playful manner. “Would you do him if he asked you?”</p><p>“Knock it off, Mikasa.” Y/n put the gift beside her on the couch, seeing Sasha taking and inspecting it. “You’re drunk.”</p><p>“Now that you girls are mentioning it. I think I heard Eren once saying that Peach was cute.”</p><p>“Did he tell you i looked like a crackhead smurf when I met him?” Y/n brought again their laugher into the living room, feeling quite uncomfortable. Hoping to change the topic.</p><p>“No. He said you looked like a lost puppy. A cute lost puppy.”</p><p>“Noice.” Sasha joked, elbowing her in her ribs, setting the gift aside.</p><p>Y/n rolled her eyes, sipping more beer. No matter how hard she tried, they would not drop the topic. “You guys have been spending quite a lot of time together too.” Ymir noted, rubbing her nose against Historia’s neck, looking at Y/n. “It’s impossible to not think there’s something brewing between you two.”</p><p>“Friends.” She cut her off, adjusting the underwire of her bra. “Contrary to what you think. Me and Eren are just really good friends.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, because Eld will definitely ditch his girl and finally see how beautiful and kind you are. Pftt, wake up, Peach.” Mikasa scowled. “He doesn’t like you, so move on and dive in for Eren.”</p><p>Her words despite holding truth, it hurt her. Still, she didn’t need to bluntly say it like that. Y/n sipped the remaining of her beer, putting the empty bottle down.</p><p>“Here it is.” Annie brought a huge watermelon, knocking on it. “Clear the way.”</p><p>“YES.” Ymir slapped Historia’s ass. Pushing her aside, helping Sasha taking the coffee table, full of empty bottles of alcohol and sacks of marijuana, out of the way.</p><p>“Mikasa, down now.” Annie held the fruit on her hands, watching as Mikasa sat down on the ground, with her dress pulled up.</p><p>“No recording.” She slapped Sasha’s hand away. “Don’t record this. Or your head is next.”</p><p>Sasha snickered with Y/n. Keeping her phone above Mikasa’s head. Y/n grabbed the blunt, trapping the smoke in before blowing out. </p><p>Annie, placed her hands on her knees, eyes solely focused on the fruit. “Okay. Squash that shit.”</p><p>“I could go for some watermelon.” Y/n joked, kneeling down, brushing the hurt off.</p><p>“You are?”</p><p>“Not in that way you pervert.” She laughed at Annie.</p><p>All of attention fell on Mikasa as she pressed the watermelon between her thighs. She gritted her teeth, her arms starting to shake, her eyes glaring in concentration.</p><p>“GO MIKASAAA. WOOO.”</p><p>“DO IT.”</p><p>Pretty soon, the watermelon cracked up open. Making everyone cheering with screams and more laughs, taking chunks of it and eating it.</p><p>“Alright, alright.” Y/n spat the seed. “Next time I get into trouble I’m calling you, Mikasa.” She pointed at her, seeing her keeping her dress up so it wouldn’t stain.</p><p>“Thank you, peach.” Annie nudged you.</p><p>“You did an amazing job.” She kissed Annie’s cheek, leaning aside with Annie’s arm around her waist. “But having Mikasa the cracking skulls girl, I could get into trouble and no one would ever fuck with me.”</p><p>“Oh my God.”</p><p>Ymir pulled her phone, reading a text she had just received. She pointed at the door. “Yo, they are here.”</p><p>“Who?” Y/n asked, looking at Annie as she ran to the door, lowering the music volume.</p><p>Voices and laughter came from the door and a bunch of guys and girls started to come in. “We’ve been ringing this bell for a goddamn while, Annie. You girls can’t wait for us, huh?”</p><p>“You guys invited people I don’t know?” Y/n asked, looking at them still entering, holding more alcohol and weed.</p><p>“It’s a party, isn’t it? Chill Peach, the best is yet to come.” Ymir winked, going to greet the others.</p><p> “Hey, girls. Who’s the birthday girl?”</p><p>“Hey.” Y/n said, feeling awkward.</p><p>“Happy birthday. I’m Jean.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Nice.” Jean said, looking at the floor, before snickering. “It’s a wild party I can tell.”</p><p>“Huh… Yeah.” She pointed at Mikasa.</p><p>“Mika? I didn’t know you were here.”</p><p>“Shut up. You knew damn well, i would be here.” Mikasa, tossed Y/n a paper bag, pointing at her birthday gift that was at display for everyone to see.</p><p>Y/n quickly shoved the box inside the paper bag, blushing, looking at the guests, hoping none of them had noticed. They paid no attention, instead they spread through the house, music starting to blast from the speakers.</p><p>She looked away for a moment and none of her friends were around her anymore. “Peach.” Historia grabbed her hand, pulling her with her. “This is Colt. Colt this is Y/n.”</p><p>“Oh, nice to meet you. Happy birthday by the way.”</p><p>“Thanks, nice to meet you too.” She smiled, shaking his hand, his light hazel eyes pushing her drunken state away.</p><p>“How old are you?” He sipped his beer, not taking his eyes off hers.</p><p>“I just turned 19.”</p><p>“19?” Colt asked, raising his eyebrows, smiling. “You’re so young.”</p><p>“How old are you?”</p><p>“How old do you think I am.” He said in a joking tone, leaning back against the counter. His physical fit body luring her shamelessly eyes to it. He laughed, when she didn’t look away, his Adam’s apple bobbing with his laughter.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry.” She laughed, blushing and trying to pry her eyes off his face.</p><p>“No worries.” He casually said, looking down at her from head to toe. “It’s your birthday isn’t it?”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah.” Internally she said to herself to not act like a target. Sleeping around was not on her list tonight. Even though the boys in this party were one hell of a sight.</p><p>Maybe this one can be an exception.</p><p>Y/n kept having a casual conversation with Colt. Speaking about classes, rain, trains and cats. The music began to blast louder, making it impossible to keep talking much less hear. Colt began to look around, looking for a place where they could chat in peace.</p><p>People were generally having a good time. Some of them already in a hot session of tongue battles, others dancing under the influence of alcohol and drugs and others just watching tv and playing games.</p><p>Y/n also began to look around, catching Eren on the couch, staring at her, holding his drink. He smiled, offering her a short wave which she gladly returned. ‘<em>Who had invited him?</em>’ She thought, looking at the hand that latched onto her elbow.</p><p>“It’s all packed. Do you wanna dance instead?” Colt suggested, his lips touching her ear, a smirk spreading on his lips when he felt her twist.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Colt took the bottle off her hands, pulling her to the middle of the living room. She stood where Mikasa had squashed the watermelon, her shoes sticking on the wooden floor with the fruit juices. The smell of sweat and perfume engulfing them.</p><p>Soon enough, she became less tense, the music flooding through her head, having a good time. Colt did not make any move towards her. Always keeping his hands to himself, smiling and pulling some laughs from her with his clowning.</p><p>Inside she felt a little disappointed. Part of her wanted to throw herself at him, the other told her to try at least be rational. Maybe if she makes a move, Colt might get the hint and dive in. It’s not like she will see him again. He gets the satisfaction of fucking a college girl and she gets her pussy railed by one hell of a handsome guy in her birthday.</p><p>Y/n raised her hands, swinging her hips seductively, turning around, feeling Colt’s hands not wasting any time, smoothing around her waist. She smirked, feeling his lips on her neck, his body slowly swinging with hers. She felt hot. The alcohol raising up to her head again.</p><p>Colt turned Y/n around, his hands on her hips and her arms around his neck, faces inches away from each other. The current music, perfectly fitting their atmosphere. </p><p>She caught Eren siting on the couch across from her, staring directly into her eyes, his lips reaching his bottle while his other hand rested lazily on his inner thigh. The dim light around him, made his eyes glow and his figure outstand amazingly. Y/n felt Colt being pulled and the first thing she thought was some angry girlfriend. Damn it. She should have asked Historia if he had one.</p><p>“Mind if i borrow him for a second?” Some guy said inaudible, earning him a very angry look from Colt that tried to snatch himself away from his kidnaper.</p><p>She couldn’t make it clear whatever Colt was mumbling about but it had to do with her. Y/n sighed in frustration, feeling like a fool for standing there. Her frown was quickly replaced with a smile when she saw Eren getting up, putting the beer down on the abused coffee table and making his way to her. He lowered his lips to her ears, and spoke something she didn’t catch due to the music being too loud. She only heard the few nuances from his deep voice, vibrating through her ears, his body erupting something within her.</p><p>The strands of his tousled man-bun that were loose, tickled her cheek as she looked up at his emerald vibrant eyes, shaking her head in confusion. Still not understanding a thing he had said/muttured. He smiled, looking around shrugging his shoulders while biting the skin under his lower lip. Eren grabbed her hand, slowly swinging his body as his other hand found its place on her lower back. Y/n laughed, dropping her head before meeting his eyes.</p><p>She ever so slowly began to dance with him. First keeping it natural and playful. Just two friends, with the alcohol and music taking over their rational side. Until some moves escalated to more mischievous and audacious touches.</p><p>They danced, their bodies heating up with dark bold caresses, the ghostly lips hovering over each other’s jawlines, and the torturous slow grinding. Y/n felt a shiver crawling down her skin, eating her whole body, when Eren’s hand pressed her body harder against him. She sighed, closing her eyes as he kissed her neck, lips slowly going to meet hers, hands slowly running down her arms. She could swear she tasted popcorn on his lips. They were so soft and sweet. Maybe it’s the alcohol speaking. Her heart began to beat faster as his hands started to go lower. She sank her nails on his forearms, preventing him to go further.</p><p>Eren pulled back, looking intensely at her, rubbing her cheek with his thumb, biting his lower lip. He said nothing. He just grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the living room.</p><p>She willingly followed him, her mouth starving to taste him again, feet stumbling with eagerness and body aching to get devoured. Opening a random door, Eren popped his head in. “It’s free.” He pulled her in, immediately shoving her against the door, kissing her more urgently.</p><p>Y/n tried to keep up with his kisses but soon turned her face away from his lips, not being able to breathe. Eren’s hands were shuddering as he held her in place, his lips going from her neck, kissing her body all the way down, pulling her dress up. She gasped, locking her hands on his hair, making it looser than already was.</p><p>His hands parted her thighs as he shoved his face in, licking her cunt, humming as he had found honey hidden. “<em>Fuck Eren.</em>” She twisted, feeling her legs going jelly, as Eren sucked her clit through the fabric of her panties. His well-defined jaw fitting perfectly between her legs. He pushed her panties aside and shoved one finger inside her. Hoisting up her left leg, holding it, as he deliberately and effectively pushed his finger inside her, taking her clit into his mouth.   </p><p>“<em>You’re so fucking wet.</em>”</p><p>The way his voice came out, husky and dripping with desire, stirred her insides. She panted, looking at the ceiling, sensing his teeth teasing her folds and his fingers going a little faster before taking a slow pace.</p><p>She gritted her teeth, trying to keep quiet despite the music kept blasting through the house. Y/n still had her hands locked on his hair, pulling it with the intense pleasure she was getting, thrusting her hips into his face. She looked down with one eye open, seeing his beautiful emerald eyes closed in bliss as he sucked her clit and shoved a second finger inside her.</p><p>She jerked up, moaning, letting go of his hair, trying to find something to support herself. She looked down seeing his emerald shady eyes smirking up at her. Enable to hold his gaze anymore, Y/n began to sink down, cheeks cooking a dark blush.</p><p>Eren quickly stood up, kissing her, biting her lips. Gluing his body onto hers, leading her towards the bed. She just hoped no one would come and ruin the moment. She needed this more than she had told herself.</p><p>Eren laid down with her under him, feeling her huffing out a breath with the weight on his body. He pulled off her panties, quickly shoving his face in her blazing center, thrusting his tongue inside her, his hands keeping her thigs open.</p><p>She squirmed, moaning breathlessly, gripping the covers underneath her. It was like butterflies erupted through her skin. His touch was so addictive and commanding. Telling her how to feel, what to feel.</p><p>He stood on his knees, unzipping his fly, taking his cock out and rubbing it. Tilting his head, gazing intensely her cunt. Y/n looked down, seeing his face tainted with such animalistic sleaziness that she could taste it. Her eyes drifted for a second to his dick before catching his smirk.</p><p>“<em>It will fit, don’t worry peachy</em>.” He said, claiming her lips, muffling her moans. The tip of his cock brushing against her clit, sending electric shocks on her wet folds. Y/n kissed him with the same effervescent desire. Grimacing when he entered her, gasping in pain in his mouth.</p><p>She leaned her head back, as Eren began thrusting, trapping his growls in his throat as he didn’t wait for her to adjust to his size. “Eren…That hurts.” She yelped, trying to push him off her. “EREN.”</p><p>“Mhm...Sorry, sorry, sorry.” He stopped, pressing his lips against hers, standing still for a few moments. Breathing hard, Eren slanted his head back, looking down at her, his eyes capturing hers as he began to thrust again, making sure to hear her protest in case she was in pain.  His lidded eyes clouded with desire cates a dangerous addictive spell on her. Y/n caressed his face, pulling him for a kiss, feeling him smirk.</p><p>His heartbeat almost punched a hole in her chest as he pressed himself harder against her body. His hands held her face in place, piercing his green eyes onto her shut ones. “<em>Peach</em>.” He breathed, not losing his pace, smoothing his thumbs under her eyes. His breath fanning over her face, making him more irresistible. “<em>Peach look at me</em>. <em>That's it. Keep those pretty eyes on me.</em>”</p><p>“I have it in here-! OH GOD. I’M SORRY.” Annie quickly shut the door, horrified at the sight that blessed her eyes.</p><p>Y/n squeaked in shock, feeling dismayed and ashamed. With all her strength, she pushed Eren off her. Feeling an immediate agonizing emptiness inside of her.</p><p>She speedily pulled her dress down, furiously trying to make an escape. “Wait. Y/n. Wait.” Eren grabbed her ankle, putting his cock back into his pants.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I can’t Eren.” She pulled her leg, rolling out of the bed, not able to look into his eyes. “I have to go.”</p><p>“Wait, Y/n. Peach.” He chased after her to the living room, seeing her grabbing a bag and rudely pushing people out of her way. He looked at Annie, irritated at her intrusion. She laughed nervously, seeing him getting swarmed by other people as he pushed them aside, going after her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>She cursed, walking with wobbly legs with Eren calling her. She glanced back but did not stopped. She was aroused, drunk, high, ashamed, hungry. It was too soon to make her walk of shame. All that did not help her. “Hey, hey, hey.” Eren grabbed her elbow, pulling her back. “This is yours.” He gave her panties, making her face turn ever redder than already was.</p><p>Y/n quickly took them from him and shoved it inside her bag. She could be drunk and high, but forgetting her birthday gift is out of the question. She began to walk again but this time Eren followed her. “Leaving like that was really stupid.” The edge in his voice contradicted the calmness of his expression. “And if someone decided to harm you?”</p><p>She still didn’t answer. She just kept walking towards their apartment, not sparing at glance at him. She could feel her wetness wanting to pool down her thighs as she walked.  “That was the alcohol, Eren.” She finally spoke.</p><p>“Okay.” He said, shoving his hands inside his pockets. “At least let me drive you home.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Y/n stood leaned against the wall, watching as Eren unlocked the apartment door. She was shaking her leg, keeping her breathing under control. On their drive back home, she expected him to pull over and just take her on the side of the road. But he didn’t or didn’t she make any moves indicating she wanted him again.</p><p>As he opened the door, she quickly pushed past by him. She only made it to the living room before Eren pulled her into his tight embrace. His lips latched onto her skin, pushing her body against the back of the couch. She gasped, dropping her bag, hands going to his head, his erection pocking her ass.</p><p>“<em>Eren.</em>” She murmured, turning around and kissing him.</p><p>“<em>Room</em>.” He purred between kisses, his grip getting tighter and uncontrollable.</p><p>“<em>Eren.</em>” She sighed.</p><p>He buried his face on her neck, hoisting her up. Lowering her just enough where she could grind against his throbbing bulge as he took her to the room. Her kisses felt like a kitten’s gentle lick, testing his control.</p><p>Eren kicked her door open, laying her on the fluffy bed. Not wasting any time, pulling the tight dress over her head. Skillfully confiscating her bra, tossing it across the room, cupping her now naked breasts. He rolled his tongue around her nipples, squeezing them. He had no time for the unnecessary foreplay. If he keeps going, he won’t be able to hold it anymore.   </p><p>She watched him removing his shirt, pulling his pants down a bit, before spreading her legs, easily thrusting into her again. She moaned, looking at him in the eyes, letting her hands roam freely around his torso and back. Each thrust he gave her was more demanding and predatory than the last one. The way he looked, all sweaty and panting, drove her to the limit.</p><p>Y/n hissed, holding his gaze as he kept thrusting her. She turned her face, languishing at the feeling of his teeth biting down her neck, the ends of his soft, sweet scented loosen brown hair tickling her.</p><p>The way her squashy walls clutch around his dick, transfixed him. He groaned; muscles tighten, simultaneously gripping the covers underneath her, speeding up his pace.</p><p>The thrill they were in didn’t last long. Thus Eren was already tensing up with each thrust. He became more forceful, more edgy each time he met her end. “<em>Oh fuck.</em>” He gritted his teeth, thrusting a little harder.”<em> I’m coming.</em>” He exhaled intensely, kissing her lips one last time, her nails scratching his back was the last drop before he came inside of her.</p><p>Eren groaned, his thrusts coming to a stop. He looked down at her, kissing her. Y/n patted his shoulders, upset, pulling his face away from her. “I’m not done.” She protested, her flushed face glaring up at him.</p><p>He panted, eyes darting across her face. He gulped, refocusing, burrowing his face on her neck. He began to thrust again, before he could go limp. He panted heavily, her legs locking strongly against his waist. It didn’t last long before he felt her deific walls squeezing his cock again.</p><p>She moaned a half cry of pleasure, holding him tightly before she too came. Her whole body quivered under him; her knees restricted his hips from keep moving properly. She caressed his back, letting her head fall back onto the pillow.</p><p>They panted heavily against each other’s mouth. The thrill dying off as they began to let their breathing soothing down. Eren planted butterfly kisses all over her face, before pulling out, lying beside her. “Happy birthday by the way.”</p><p>Y/n chuckled, looking dizzily at the ceiling with Eren’s body next to hers. Proving her with heat and a lovely protective embrace. “Thanks…Eren.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>In the next morning, Y/n woke up, grimacing in discomfort. She looked to the side, seeing Eren sleeping beside her peacefully. She watched him sleep, the three slits on his eyebrow giving him a bad boy look. Completely the opposite of what he truly was.</p><p>She beamed, rubbing her eyes and rolling to her side. She pulled the covers off her body, Eren’s limp arm falling from her figure. She trapped a curse inside her mouth, when the sharp pain between her legs twirled up. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Eren rolling onto his back, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“Morning.” He greeted; his voice thick with sleep.</p><p>“Morning.” She sweetly answered, pulling the covers over her body.</p><p>“One hell of a birthday. How’s your headache?”</p><p>“It’s there.” She gulped, his hands encircling around her waist, pulling back to the comfort of his embrace.</p><p>“Don’t you want to sleep that off?” Eren suggested, snuggling on her neck. His eyes still heavy with sleep.</p><p>….</p><p>“Eren?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>She prized his heart beating peacefully against her back. His cologne ingrained in her sheets and skin. His strong arms wrapping her in such affectionate hold. “We should get up.”</p><p>“No.” He nuzzled again, opening one eye. His soft lips spreading into a smile. “We’re staying like this for a while.”</p><p>“I have work.”</p><p>“I’m gonna miss mine just to stay here with you.”</p><p>“Eren.”</p><p>Eren relaxed his grip a little, allowing Y/n to turn around. He examined her varnished eyes, stirring his insides. He had never felt at peace like this before. He stroked her face, taking in every aspect of her face and how the sunlight softly kissed her skin.  “You’re such a cute Peach.”  </p><p>“You starting to sound like Ymir.”</p><p>“You know she has a way to influence people.”</p><p>“With perverseness?”</p><p>Eren laughed, pulling her close to him, rubbing the tip of his nose against her rosy cheek. He looked down at her when she began to play with the ends of his hair.</p><p>Y/n looked up at him, letting his hair go. She had her arms in front of her bare chest, preventing him to fully sense that area. “Your hair is so soft, Eren.”</p><p>He said nothing, he just stared down, lips now ghosting over her forehead. He sniffed her locks, grip tight around her before letting his chin resting on top of her head.</p><p>Y/n blushed, the caresses of his hands on her back, trying to drift her away to sleep. She exhaled, snuggling, her soft fingertips tracing the outlines of his tattoos.</p><p>Still she needed to go to work.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you doing here?” Y/n asked, looking from side to side, approaching Eren, giving him a pamphlet.</p><p>“Oh nothing.” He took it from her, his fingertips brushing against hers.” Just thought on coming by and ask Jonesy if he wants to go out.”</p><p>Y/n snickered, still distributing the pamphlets. She found it difficult to get rid of Eren’s arms but mostly, ignoring his pleas to stay. “He’d love to. But it will depend on where do you wanna go.”</p><p>“I was thinking…huuuh…How about a nice dinner?”</p><p>“At home?”</p><p>“At a restaurant. And don’t tell me you have to study. I’ve seen you doing it and you just end up on social media.”</p><p>“You’re quite the observant, Eren.”</p><p>“Well, my eyes like prettiness.” He blushed, clearing his throat, tapping the pamphlet against his palm. “You know? I have a bunch of these at home. Might as well starting to help you out. What do you think?”</p><p>“Ugh. Throw them away. “She smiled, pulling her hat up, to get a better look of him. “I can’t stand it anymore.”</p><p>“You can always leave your job.”</p><p>“Oh, right. And how am I supposed to pay you or buy my own stuff?”</p><p>“You don’t have to. I can pay them for you.” Eren offered, taking a few steps forward.</p><p>Y/n sheepishly smiled at him. Holding his eyes, until her gaze fixed on his lips. Something in her, made her retreat from his shadow. Her heart was telling her to step away before it was too late. She sighed discreetly while Eren stood there, quietly waiting for her to finish. “Oh, Eren. You’re really an awesome friend. But I can’t do that. “She finally looked at him, shrugging her shoulders.” Not only i would be taking advantage of your kindness and friendship but i also like my independence. And studying without working…it doesn’t work for me.”</p><p>“An awesome friend.” He repeated. “You sure there isn’t more?”</p><p>“I-huh…What do mean-what do you want?” She asked, knowing exactly what he meant.</p><p>Eren straighten up, looking away, trying to formulate his words properly. He looked nervous, playing and twisting the pamphlet in his hands, his tongue licking the corner of his lips. He gulped down his nervousness, finally looking at her affectionate eyes that detained a natural alluring glow in them. “Do you think there might be a chance between us?”</p><p>“A chance?”</p><p>“I really wish we could be more than friends, Y/n. I never hid that from you nor i made it this clearer.”</p><p>She remained speechless. Her mind had already prepared her for this situation. And yet, she was not responding in the way she had predicted. She was not sure. Maybe it was because falling for someone was dangerous for her, or it was because of the way he was looking at her.</p><p>His mesmerizing eyes, his perfect charming smile or the way he expressed his captivating personality. Overall, a good-looking man such him wanting to be…No, no, no. She can’t.</p><p>“Eren-!”</p><p>“You don’t have to answer it, right away…Yet.” He interrupted, exhaling, avoiding her eyes. “I ask you to think about it. But I would like an answer. Don’t worry about a place to live. I would never kick you out, if the answer ends up being a no. I’m not a heartless dickhead.”</p><p>He was scared. She could tell. His confident nature was immediately reduced with one simple question. “Alright. I’ll give it a thought.” She felt pressured. Not from his part but from her own. Settling into a relationship was not a joke. She was only 19 years-old who should be enjoying life. While the 26 years-old Eren, much older than her, wanted something serious.</p><p>There were men of his age that were still partying and living their lives at full. But he wanted something deep. From all the time they spent together, and what she knows about him, Eren was quite the homy type.</p><p>“Great. Awesome.” He exhaled, relieved, smiling from ear to ear. The hint of uneasiness in his voice, still there. “So, shall we get dinner?”</p><p>“After my shift.”</p><p>“After your shift, of course.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Eren rested his face against his hand, standing behind the kitchen black counter, watching Y/n meddling in her phone, holding her book in the other. He smiled at the sight, tilting his head, chest burning. He got up and sat on the couch, next to her, staring directly at her face. Hoping to get some reaction. He saw her distractively scrolling down her Instagram, liking pictures randomly.</p><p>He took her book away, opening it and pretending to read it. Y/n looked at him surprised, trying to snatch her book back. “Eren.” She whined, her failed attempts the book back failing miserably, mostly due to Eren’s long arms. </p><p>“You’re not even reading it.” He laughed, teasingly waving the book back.</p><p>“You.”</p><p>Eren held his smile, leaning back, luring her into him. Y/n’s face now stood inches away from his face. Those damn dazing eyes, trapping hers. She blushed, sensing his arms encircling around her back. She felt him tapping her book on her ass. His smile blending into a mischievous smirk.</p><p>“You are really cute.”</p><p>“I-Thanks.”</p><p>“This is the part you say that I’m super cute.”</p><p>“But you’re not.” She joked, pulling a few strands of his hair.</p><p>“Ouch. Evil.” He snickered, ghosting his lips on her cheek. “<em>So evil.</em>”</p><p>“Okay, I will study this time.” His arms slid from her back, resting on her hips. “I promise.”</p><p>“Liar.” He accused, his stare holding more than mischievousness. “You’re going back to your phone.”</p><p>“No, i mean it.” The tips of his finger digging into her flesh, his touch slightly pulling her forward. “I won’t.”</p><p>“Why don’t you sit…right here.” Eren drew her to his crotch, leaning his head back, the smirk still in his lips. He took in the surprised and crimson cheeks. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes, slowly moving her hips for her. Also moving his own hips in an almost imperceptible pace.</p><p>Y/n watched his eyebrows twitch, lips slightly parting and chest rising. The prominent bulge in his pants teasing her. She swallowed hard, getting herself off him. Wincing at the way his gripped her.</p><p>His hands slid from skin. Watching her smiling and taking her book with her. She spoke with a shaky tone, unsuccessfully avoiding to look at his bulge. “I should study in my room.”</p><p>Eren bit his tongue and got up. His gray sweatpants not leaving much for imagination. He silently followed her, chuckling when she closed the door. He stood there, forehead leaned against it, knocking with slight knocks. “Peach?”</p><p>“Yeah?” He detected the teasing tone.</p><p>“May I come in?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“May I have your phone while you study?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>He sniffed, letting his hands rest on each side of the door frame. He began to tap, breathing offering no soothing. “<em>Can I watch you</em>?”  </p><p>“You can have a cold shower.”</p><p>He laughed, his hands sliding down, brushing on his sides. He nodded, rubbing the side of his jawline. “Movie?”</p><p>“Are you going to stand there behind my door?”</p><p>“Do you want me to kick it down?” He playfully suggested, seeing her crack the door open. He raised his eyebrows, leaning down at her eye level. “Weren’t you supposed to be studying?”</p><p>Y/n rolled her eyes, opening the door, raising a finger at him. She spoke gently but serious. Watching as he intentionally rested his elbow against the door, making his biceps more perceptible and distractive. “I really need to study. So don’t even try.”</p><p>“I won’t.” He bit his thumb, winking down at her. “I will stay quiet and not make a sound.”</p><p>“I need peace.” She turned around, glancing back at his stilled figure. “To also think about my answer.”</p><p>“Oh. Then I should probably leave you alone.”</p><p>“Wait…You weren’t going to…Eren.”</p><p>“Just teasing.” He raised his hands. “I’m going to stand there quiet as a kitten.”</p><p>“Don’t you want to take care of that first?” She gestured to his bulge, cheeks still pink.</p><p>“I…Do you want to help me out?” Eren played, a michevous grin on his soft lips, tilting his head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice try."</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Time flew by without her noticing. It was like she was living a fairytale, where nothing would go against her at all. Y/n was starting to struggle with some of her classes. Something that hadn't happened to her before. No matter. She will eventually pull it off and regain her glorious good grades.</p><p>Considering that she and Eren were getting closer and closer as time passed. She was still yet to give him an official answer. He was trying hard to induce her to accept him, more than in a way.</p><p>Every time he’d look at her or jested around, she felt more compelled to jump into his arms. They have been going to the movies together, had dinners where a flirtatious and playful tones swam into each other’s ears like a lullaby. Went grocery shopping, coffee, had a few sexual encounters. He’d even stand in the street corner, where she distributes pamphlets, more often.   </p><p>Y/n sighed, gripping a bag of groceries in one hand, while checking her phone. Eren had left for work for about two weeks and his texts were always playful and entertaining. She found herself always re-reading them. Sometimes just staring at the emojis and his little contact picture.</p><p>As elevator reached her floor, Y/n put the phone in the pocket of the coat she borrowed from Eren. Taking his smell with her, calmed her down. Like a piece of him was always with her. She started to notice that her answer was inclining more to a positive side. Not giving time to her rational side to think straight.</p><p>Stepping outside of the elevator, Y/n bumped into a woman. Her hair was uneven, blush present in her beautiful dark skin, clothes fixed in a hurry and the undeniable smell of sex hovered around her. “Sorry.” She wobbled inside, pressing the button, rubbing her neck while leaning against the elevator’s wall with a satisfied grin on her lips.</p><p>Y/n snickered, walking towards the apartment door, pulling the key out of her pocket, getting in. She sighed, walking towards the kitchen, putting the groceries on the counter. She pulled Eren’s coat to her nose, sniffing his scent. “What’s wrong with you, Y/n?” She shook her head, unzipping his coat and going to her room. She stopped in the hallway, looking at his bedroom door attentively.</p><p>She never went in there. One of the conditions for her to live in this apartment was to respect his privacy. And of course she agreed. Approaching the door, that was always engulfed in darkness, Y/n’s fingertips graced the golden doorknob. She swallowed hard, feeling her heart at her throat. She felt uneasy, so as quickly she touched it, she immediately retracted them.</p><p>She twirled around, gripping his coat, looking at his door one last time. Getting into her room, Y/n took the coat off and threw it to the bed. Under the bed, she pulled the dildo, Historia and Ymir had offered her. She was yet to try it out and she thought, since she’s alone, she might give it a try.</p><p>“Okay. It’s ready. Now all I need is a little help.” She looked at Eren’s coat. “Gotta need more than my sense of smell.” She admitted, pulling her laptop, feeling her cheeks heating up in anticipation. “I can search someone that looks like him.”</p><p>Opening an anonymous tab, which she knew, it did nothing to hide her searches from the Ip, but at least kept her browser history clean. “Oof. Okay. This is not the first time, you do this, Y/n.” She opened a porn site and searched. She began to become frustrated when she did not find someone that looked like Eren.</p><p>“<em>Come on.</em>” She pouted, typing all sorts of shenanigans. “Oh…OH.” She leaned forward, starting to feel agitated when she clicked on the first video. “Eren???” Y/n covered her mouth, her finger having trouble to slide over the touchpad.</p><p>Y/n quickly closed her laptop, tossing it to the side. She felt uneasy and skeptical. She slipped from the bed, pacing around the room, still with her mouth covered. “He had said he was an actor. But not a porn actor.” Did that woman on the elevator? No. No. Eren wasn’t at home at the moment. She must have come from someone else’s place.</p><p>She fretfully tapped on her lips, looking back at the laptop. “Fuck it.” She let her curiosity take over her and began to search his channel. “BigdickChad94.” She read. “Huuuh, original.”</p><p>It had a little bit of everything. From solo, to multiple girls and a few boys, bondage, cumshots, pussy eating, cosplay and extreme domination. More she searched, the more shocked she became. She watched with eyes wide open, as each video became more and more kinky and little violent.</p><p>Talking about peculiarity.  </p><p>Closing all the tabs, Y/n stared ahead of her. So this is how he earns his life? Should she feel betrayed? I mean, they are not dating…yet…And even if they were…Was it considering cheating?</p><p>Y/n slid from the bed again, pressing her hand on her forehead. Shall she confront him?  It’s his income. It would be selfish from her part to ask him to stop what he’s doing.</p><p>No.</p><p>She can’t. She should be an adult and talk to him. There’s isn’t supposed to be secrets between them if this has to work. She shall wait if he addresses the topic.</p><p>“<em>Oh my God. Eren.</em>” Y/n still couldn’t believe it. Eren…a porn actor?</p><p>Can she do this? Can she really do this after knowing this?</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Y/n took her time to fully focus on her studies. Doing a terrible job at it, since her mind kept going back to Eren’s porn videos. She nervously tapped her foot, one of those videos was when he was getting a blowjob. The exact video where she had caught him.</p><p>Huffing, Y/n closed her book. No matter how hard she tried. The academic studies wasn’t just flooding in. “Hey, Peach.” Eren’s voice greeted her as he closed the door, tossing his keys and backpack to the couch. “I missed you.”</p><p>“Hey.” She said a little too loud and jumpy.</p><p>Eren kissed her head, going to the fridge. “How have you been?” He asked, leaning his head back, drinking his favorite orange juice.</p><p>“Good, good. How have you been?”</p><p>“Tedious.” He sniffed, smiling from the kitchen. “Wish I could have brought you with me instead.”</p><p>“Yeah.” She nervously laughed, opening her book.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing. I just really need to focus. It’s an important presentation.”</p><p>“I’m going for a shower. Wanna join in?” He rubbed her shoulders. “So tense.” He lowered his lips, kissing the back of her ear. “<em>Come on</em>.”</p><p>“I’ll pass.” She felt his hands gripping her forearms, pulling her up. “Eren really. I need to focus. Maybe another time.”</p><p>“Okay.” He pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, looking down at her with tenderness. Kissing her cheek, letting her go. He grabbed his backpack, winking at her. “But I’ll hold onto that thought.”</p><p>Y/n’s grin dropped the moment he left. She pulled her phone, lowering the volume. Using her data, she opened an anonymous tab and searched for his channel. She watched his posting timeline with videos which she deduced was from his “meeting”.</p><p>An internal war began inside her. A war she was afraid to face but she had no other choice but to.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Y/n tensed, feeling the bed shift with his weight. She closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. His lips found her neck and his hands slowly sneaked around her waist. “<em>I know you’re not sleeping, Peach</em>.” He mumbled between kisses, brushing her hair aside. “Are you alright?” He supported himself on one elbow, caressing her arm and gripping it when she didn’t answer.</p><p>“I’m just really tired.”</p><p>“Look at me.” He turned her. Those emerald eyes she loved so much, affecting her. “I know a way to help you sleep.”</p><p>“That’s so sweet but i’m not in the mood.” She caressed his face, his lips kissing her fingertips. “Goodnight.” </p><p>Eren watched her roll over. He sighed, rolling onto his back, putting his hands behind his head. He counted the ticks of the wall clock ahead of him. “Wanna a glass of orange juice? Hey.” He nudged her. “Peach?”</p><p>“You’re not going to let me sleep. Are you?”</p><p>“Wow. Where did that come from?” He asked, taken back by her brusque tone.</p><p>“Eren. I was already sleeping.” She lied, cursing herself for not keeping it together.</p><p>…</p><p>Y/n looked over her shoulder, seeing him looking down at her with emptiness. She swallowed, tracing his jawline with affectionate touches. “I’m sorry. I’m just a little cranky with all this fatigue. I’d love a glass of juice, yeah.”</p><p>“Alright. Just a sec.” He tied his hair, pulling the covers off and disappearing in the darkness.</p><p>She watched the clock with disinterest. The same questions running racing in her mind. She looked at the door, and sat up in frustration. The moment of her confrontation didn’t let her rest. Not even for a second. The way he lived his life was not compatible with her own lifestyle. She’s not going to be selfish and ask him to abandon his way of living because of her. Maybe is better to find a new place to live while everything settles in her mind.</p><p>“Here.” He gave her the glass. “Drink it. It will make you feel better.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Y/n tossed and turned. The air unexpectedly became colder, as red dots began flickering in the darkness, hovering around her. She felt light and heavy, pained and ecstatic. Lost and found.</p><p>She heaved a sigh, twitching while at the same time everything became wet and colorful. She looked down, her body glittering as a unicorn had vomited on her.  Rolling her eyes back, Y/n felt herself taking off. Flying, feeling the fluffiness of the cold clouds caressing her belly, her arms spread open and the air tickling her back.</p><p>She landed, seeing everything around her turning into a cardboard town. She was like a giant in their little town. Peeking between the little windows, seeing the small cardboard people raising their little fists in anger. She laughed, sensing a sharp pain in her back. She looked down, seeing a catapult, throwing not rocks but missiles at her ass. “Ouch. What the fuck? You little shits.” She went to punch them, but both her hands were trapped behind her back. “Huh?” She squirmed, kicking her feet at the catapult. The little cardboard town began to burn, setting her body on fire.  </p><p>“Y/n.” Eren shook her. “Wake up. Hey.”</p><p>Y/n continued to squirm, her eyes shot open, staring at his green emerald ones. “E-Eren?”</p><p>“Are you okay?” He held her sweaty face. “Look at me. It was just a nightmare.”</p><p>“O-Okay.” She panted, looking everywhere, finally settling her eyes on his. “A nightmare.”</p><p>“Yes, Peach. A nightmare. Jesus, you scared me.” He admitted, sitting up straight. Rubbing his thumb on her face.</p><p>The way he did it, made her withdrawal from his touch. He did that exact same gesture during his videos. And it repulsed her.</p><p>Eren let his hand fall on his lap, licking his lips and studying her expression. He watched as she wobbled towards the bathroom, closing the door with vigor. He looked at her phone and grabbed it, always keeping an eye at the bathroom door.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>She was unable to sleep for the rest of the night. Her eyes had prominent dark circles and she was inept to focus on her classes. Failing every single question and failing to deliver four assignments that were due for exactly two weeks.</p><p>Today she was going to address the subject, since he clearly didn’t. He was always understanding with her. And he would mostly understand her side too.</p><p> Feeling a strong perfume around her apartment door, Y/n slowly opened the door. She peeked, getting inside and hearing a feminine laugh mixing it with Eren’s. She took silent steps towards the living room.</p><p>At her sight, stood Eren with his arm leisurely resting across the couch’s back, the unknown woman standing in a very short length from him. The woman looked at Y/n and soon Eren’s eyes followed. “Hello.”</p><p>“Y/n?”</p><p>“Hi.” She said, looking at Eren and then at the woman.</p><p>“This is Allison.” Eren got up, motioning with his hand. “A childhood friend.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you.” She offered her hand, holding a clear mocking smile.</p><p>“I huh…Forgot Jonesy. Sorry for interrupting.” She did not look at Eren or took the woman’s hand.</p><p>“Well Allison. We chat later. If that’s okay for you.” Eren pursed his lips, seeing Y/n disappearing in the hallway.</p><p>“Oh, okay. I’ll wait for your call then.” She said, following Eren, leaving the apartment.</p><p>He immediately went to her room. A room they have been sharing quite a while.“She’s just a friend, Y/n.” Eren rubbed his nose, shoving his hands into his pockets, leaning against the bedroom door.</p><p>“I didn’t say anything.” She spoke unaffected. “You don’t need to give me any explanation.”</p><p>Eren remained quiet, stepping aside so she could leave. He followed her behind, sensing her shrinking under his gaze. He continued calm, finding a seat on the couch’s arm rest. Eren pursed his lips again, voice soothing as ever. “Peach. We have to talk.”</p><p>“Can’t be another time? I’m in a hurry.” Her breath itched at his tone.</p><p>“Actually, it has to be right now.”</p><p>Y/n looked at him, still packing her frog hat inside her bag. Her heart was drumming inside her ribcage and her neck was sweating. Anxious she managed to overpower her nervous voice. “Okay.”</p><p>“Sit then.” He rubbed his legs, looking at her sideways, seeing her sitting across from him. “Is there something you want to tell me?”</p><p>“No. Why?” She furrowed her eyebrows, not taking her eyes off his.</p><p>“You’ve been acting a bit strange lately.”</p><p>“I’ve been failing my classes and i have my work to worry about. There’s a lot that i need to organize, Eren.”</p><p>He stared intensely at her. Not saying a word at all.  “Okay, then. I huh…wanted to tell you something. It’s been for a while now. And, bear with me, I’ve been a little scared to do so.”</p><p>“I’m listening.”</p><p>“I’m-!” He pulled his phone out. “Sorry. This will only take a second.” He apologized, looking at his phone.</p><p>“Is everything <em>okay </em>with you, Eren? ... Eren?” Y/n raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Humm…Sorry. I needed to…Just a second.” He put his phone in his ear, going straight to his room.</p><p>She looked at her lap, feeeling alone, gently stroking her knees before getting up and leaving. Whoever called him, had saved her at the last minute. If he was going to tell her about it, she must prepare her monologue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>M content</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having so many thoughts running wildly in her head wasn't helping her to think properly. As if her mind had a block that wouldn't let pass from that subject. Preventing her from moving forward in a reasonable way. She didn't want to spoil what was going on between her and Eren. What he did was something that was only his concern and if she simply approached the subject like that out of nowhere, it would not go well.</p><p>Y/ n sighed tiredly, rubbing her eyes, looking weary and lost. She wondered if she could accept it and what will he do if she told him that she was not comfortable with it.</p><p>Was it worth it to have a relationship like this? She had painfully admitted that she has started to fall for him. Missing even the tiniest detail of his being. The way he would squint his eyes at the tv when he was immersed in it, the eager passion when he went to cook, to the affectionate moments he indulged with her. Now the sex was amazing, there’s no doubt in that, but the way he made her feel besides physical, no other person had come close to that.</p><p> </p><p>The cell phone vibrated in her pocket, waking her from her chain of blocked thoughts. Without much motivation, Y / n pulled out the phone and read the text.</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Eren</em> </strong> <strong> <em>💘 </em> </strong> <em>3:12</em> <em> p.m </em></p><p><em>🍑</em> <em> Where are you? </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>3:13 p.m</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Went for a walk. Talk to you later.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong> <em>Eren</em> </strong> <strong> <em>💘 </em> </strong> <em>3:13 p.m</em></p><p>
  <em>🍑🍑🍑I know something is going on with you. Come back so we can talk.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n felt her heart skipping a beat. She kept repeating countless times to act like an adult. Maybe Eren didn’t tell her about his career for the fear of what might happen to them.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong> <em>Eren </em> </strong> <em>💘 3:14 p.m</em></p><p>
  <em>Where are you??? Do I have to launch a search party for you? If this is about Allison, rest assure, she’s just a childhood friend. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n narrowed her eyes at the woman’s name. A childhood friend that will certainly be found in one of his videos. She detected the tip of a lie. Eren didn’t give her the impression of even considering the results that this mess would cost.</p><p>She is not comfortable with the life he leads. But on the other hand she wants to try to be with him. Either he is sincere with her, or the answer will definitely be negative.</p><p>She snapped out of her thoughts at Eren calling her. She let it ring until he gave up. Not even a few seconds passed when he sent another text.</p><p><strong> <em>Eren </em> </strong> <em>💘 3:17 p.m</em></p><p>
  <em>Y/n pick up the phone. Where are you? Did you get in trouble? I’m going to call again. Better answer it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I should ask for more time.” She mumbled, squeezing her hat in her hand, looking at the phone ringing again. Knowing for a fact that, she would always find herself in the same repetitive cycle until she comes with a definite decision.</p><p>Dubious, lost, angry, lovesick, scared and confused.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! You are here.” Eren said, keys in hand, carrying an expression of immediate relief when he opened the door, seeing her there with in hand to open the door. “I was going to look for you. Where have you been??” He asked, stepping aside, closing the door and following her to the living room. “I was so worried. Y/n. Hey.”</p><p>“I just went for a walk.” She sat down, throwing her hat to the small couch. She sighed, rubbing her hands, feeling his weight sink down beside her.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Peach?” Eren asked, putting her hair behind her ear. “Please tell me.”</p><p>Y/n stayed silent, the pressure building up inside her chest. His fine touch making the butterflies inside her stomach fighting each other in a cannibalistic and senseless way. She stood up, shaking the chills he had caused her. His fingertips brushed against her thigh, causing that area to become numb.</p><p>Y/n looked down at him, one hand covering half of her face. She opened her mouth but she still didn’t manage to get the words out. Again she was blocked out of her mind. With the little she had to say to him at this moment, lost in a million gibberish unorganized words.</p><p>Eren looked at her confused, resting his elbows on his knees. Watching attentively her pacing from side to side. “Peach?”</p><p>“I’ve been thinking, Eren.” It was like his voice had unlocked a window inside her mind. “About the answer.”</p><p>Hearing this, Eren expectantly got up. Pursing his lips, fighting to keep his ungovernable hands at his side. He didn’t take a step towards her. He just stood there with an anxious expression settling in. But when she didn't continue, Eren’s fingers faintly brushed on her shoulder, making her stop her pacing.</p><p>“I think i need more time.”</p><p>“Oh.” The disappointment in his voice was strong. So much so that he sat down again, eyes dropping off her face. Eren looked down, sensing her sitting beside him. He tilted his head a bit to see her staring at him. “You’re having doubts, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I just… Want to make sure this is not a mistake.”</p><p>“It’s not.” He fully turned to her. “I promise you, Y/n. This is serious, serious.” He cupped her cheek but did not rub his thumb. “What are your doubts? Is there something you want me to change?”</p><p>“Eren.” Y/n began to scoop away but his warm strong hands clasped in each of her arms, turning her to him.</p><p>“Is there someone else?”</p><p>“Huh-No.” She tried to pry his hands off but he didn’t let go. “God, Eren no.”</p><p>His lips set on a thin line, hands finally letting her go with one hand setting on her left knee. He rubbed it, looking at the coffee table, to the picture they took at one of their “dates”.  </p><p>The silence that overlapped between them was unnerving. Y/n rubbed his right shoulder, seeing a smile come to light on his lips.  “You’re upset?” She asked, hard to ignore his trained touch.</p><p>“I-No.” He let go of her knee, interlacing his fingers, looking at the tv. His emerald eyes roaming around the news and the anchor, never leaving them. “I was just too eager to get an answer right away. This waiting has been torturous for me Y/n. I don’t want pressure you but…Your answer-”</p><p>Whatever he was talking about, his sensuous voice had faded into the background. Y/n came across studying every detail of his face. From the well-designed length of his nose to it’s cute tip. His well-defined sharp jawline that gave him a strong but soft look, his advantageous skillful lips. To the most enigmatic emerald eyes that easily conveyed the rawest emotions she knew.</p><p>Whatever this man wanted, he could easily get and it. She’d not be surprised to learn that those who make pornography videos with him want to continue to see him after filming. That thought drove her further away to the dark side of her mind.</p><p>Eren looked at her, the smile he bore only for her spreading across his lips. He remained still, staring directly at her stunning eyes, eyes that he loved to immerse in.  He treasured everything about her. The silky hair, the youthful of her cheekbones, those sweet lips and her spunky unruly personality. But it was her smile and eyes he most adored.</p><p>Seeing her personal observation gradually falling into the void, Eren put his hand on her head, snaking the other to leech on her waist, crushing his lips on hers. He took the opportunity of her surprised gasp to plunge in his tongue.</p><p>Maybe a little encouragement might help her give him the answer that has been plaguing his mind nonstop. Nursing his constant make-believe dreams and caprices.</p><p>The way she kissed him back, held a tremendous block and urge. She was hesitant but impetuous to give in. He felt it, driving him to put some extra effort in his advances. Eren took in a breath, deepening the kiss, enveloping her in his embrace. The snugly traces of her hands, running down from his shoulders to his arms, simmering his blood. He broke the contact for a few seconds with breathy moans and wet kisses. He lifted her up, laying her on the couch with his weight sinking her down. He used the tip of his nose to lift her chin up, teasing her throat with his tongue and teeth.</p><p>His arms snaked from around her body. One hand keeping her head back and the other meandering its way down her pants. He got the button of her jeans undone with his index and thumb, lips coursing to his jeweled spot on her neck. He dragged incensed vibrant moans from her parted lips, making her twitch, only for him to press his muscles together, the grip on her tighten. His lips stood now inches away from her neck, husky pants tingling her marked skin.</p><p>Still in a dazed state, Y/n felt him smirk before attacking her neck again with satisfactory hums. More she tried to move, more Eren would press his body into her. He buckled his hips, grinding into her, yanking hiss from her. “Eren.” She pulled his hair, dragging his lips from her neck, hearing the wet sucking sound mixed his chuckled.   </p><p>Y/n wanted to kiss him but Eren stood on his knees, pulling her pants off. He pulled her shirt up to her ribs, tenderly caressing her belly down to her panties. He parted his lips, panting lowly, using his thumb to vaguely teasing her clothed clit with circular motions.  He put a little pression on her belly, not giving her time to squirm away with his touch.</p><p>He smooched her again, grimacing at the hard way she bit down his lips. “Ah, Peach.” He pulled back, tapping his lips before tasting them for blood.</p><p>Y/n took that chance to pull his shirt over his head, having him obediently comply with her just for that moment, before he pushed her down again, his mouth quickly clamping over her damp area.</p><p>She gasped sharply, grabbing his head, bucking her hips up to his face. The tip of his tongue trying to shove itself into her cunt with her panties as well. The tip of his nose pocking her oversensitive clit and his hands keeping her tensed legs open for him. “<em>Oh my God Eren…Fuck.”</em></p><p>Y/n moaned, letting go of his hair, trying to grasp the cushioned white couch underneath her, wiggling weakly at his conducting. She looked down, his forehead glittering with sweat as his hot short puffs of breath dampened the skin around her sex.  “The friction. Eren the friction…it hurts.” She complained.</p><p>His closed eyes snapped open and he grazed his teeth all the way up her clit, before planting a kiss on it. He rubbed his nose on hers, chuckling in ecstasy while fumbling with his pants.  “<em>Blow me?</em>” He purred in need, trailing kisses along her jawline, to her ear. She felt his skin wet from all the eating. “Peach?”</p><p>Y/n sunk her nails on his sides when he pressed his cock against her still clothed entrance not hearing a thing his devious delicious voice said. She easily pushed him off her, her hands easily sliding his muscles, seeing him getting on his knees, massaging his swollen dick at the sight of her.</p><p>He dwelled his emerald shaded lustful eyes on her, pulling her panties off, observing them before turning them from the inside out, sucking all the wetness she had produced, until the only thing that was left was the dryness.     </p><p>Y/n was already flushed but this act only darkened her blushing and increased her heartbeat. Especially the way he was looking down at her with consuming fervency lust. She parted her lips, letting his now rigorous kisses taking the air out of her lungs. </p><p>Eren departed from her lips with a wet sound, pulling her legs up by her knees, grinding his cock along her folds. Y/n put her hand over his dick, shielding it so it would be properly pressed. He grunted at her touch, hissing, never taking his eyes from her hands.</p><p>She was awe on how much hot and thick his cock was to the touch. All the sexual moments she had with him; this was the first time she was actually touching it. The feeling is different compared to when he’s inside of her.</p><p>He began to go faster, her pleasured pants provoking him to continue. The tip of his cock brushed harsh against her puffy clit and slick folds, her warm hand keeping him pressed against her.</p><p> He drifted his eyes to her face, his pace slowing down before he took her hand off and shoved his cock inside her. Her walls throbbed with him inside, welcoming him, helping him ease the husky moan he had trapped in his throat. He lowered his weight, humming along the way, burying himself deeper. His hands caressed her legs and sides, his lips finding her neck again. He sucked and bit the bruised tender skin as he was trying to draw blood from it.  </p><p>Y/n’s frustration grew by the minute. Eren was not moving but instead continued with his caresses and kisses. She tried to move but was unable to due to his weight. Her unsettledness caused him to tense, her walls felt him shift and twitch inside of her. “Eren.” She protested, chin pressed above his shoulder, eyes sewing shut, grimacing in both pain and agonizing pleasure. Y/n stroked his back, running her hands all over his muscles.</p><p>“Peach.” His indulgent voice claimed her ears, puzzling her mind back together. The sweetness he dropped in each word was so alluring and impossible to not give in. He leaned back, putting both elbows on each side of her, rubbing his nose on hers. Emerald eyes fully besmirched with lust along with a cunning smirk, teased her. He began to thrust slowly, tormenting her both her mind and body.</p><p>Y/n whimpered, cupping his face, knees pressing on his sides. Eren grinned, watching her with lidded lustful eyes. “<em>My answer?</em>” He lightly blew away strands of hair out of her face. “<em>Peachy baby.</em>”</p><p>Y/n sewed her lips shut, closing her eyes, attempting to move her hips. She sighed loudly, seeing that Eren was still grinning down at her. “<em>I can't get you out my head.</em>” He admitted, licking her parted lips. Eren got on his knees, never leaving her warmth, using his hands for support as he began to thrust faster in her.</p><p>Y/n began to moan loudly with the sound of skin on skin contact overpowering the tv sound. She sunk her fingernails on his biceps, using them to stay in place while Eren kept thrusting, his pace nonstop.</p><p>He looked down at his cock fucking her pussy, strands of hair balancing with his movements. He grunted, looking up at her face. His voice got caught on his throat when he gave her a strong thrust, making her eyes snap open at him. “<em>Keep those pretty eyes on me. Hmm… Peach.</em>” He breathed, smashing their lips together, regretting for not taking her shirt off first and feel her hard nipples pock his chest.</p><p>He continued to thrust in and out of her, lips brushing against hers. Panting, whispering some incomprehensible words and more coherent sweet nothings.</p><p>“I-I’m cumming.” She said between pants, hugging, pulling him closer to her, to melt him into her again and again.</p><p>“<em>If you cum, you’ll suck me.</em>” He panted in her ear, kissing her neck. Cussing, feeling his body wanting to give in to her glossy walls.</p><p>“N-Nah-No.”</p><p>“You’re on the pill, right?” He stopped, looking at her, breathing heavily.</p><p>Y/n glared at him, red cheeks looking more prominent than before. She grimaced in anger, trying to shift under him so she could have that sweet friction back. “Seriously?” Her voice cracked, rolling her eyes back, turning her face to the other side as Eren resumed his quick thrusting. “<em>I-Idiot.</em>”</p><p>Soon enough his thrusts started to become sloppy and Y/n knew he was reaching his end. She could feel every single muscle on his well-toned body tense under her touch. Not long after a forceful kiss he planted on her, she began to quiver, her walls clutched around him, eating him. She felt her ecstatic orgasm throwing her up to the sky, letting her fall back into her body in a vicious way.</p><p>She sighed, panting in pure bliss, fighting to keep legs from falling from his waist. Y/n stroked his arms and face, watching like a hawk his face contorting in the most beautiful  pleasure expressions. He grunted, kissing her hard, hungry lips struggling to stay connected due to his quick vicious thrusts. He shoved his face on the nape of her neck, taking in a deep breath, thrusting a few couple of times before going still.   </p><p>He moaned a husky breath, his seed spilling deep into her. Y/n was sure she had heard him whisper a faint ‘I love you’ but she was still on the shore of her own pleasure, not  dwelling on that.</p><p>Eren deep sighed in ecstatic comfort. Staying inside of her blessing milked walls, turning his face slightly to the side, brushing his nose against her cheek. He remained quiet, his arms snaking under her, securing her on him. His heart was beating loudly against her clothed sweaty chest, his heavy breathing slowly returning to normal.</p><p>Y/n scratched his head, receiving an approving humming and a more gently snuggle from him. She looked at the tv, distracting herself with the current news about some disappearances in the area.   </p><p>She successfully prevented a sneeze that was cursing her nose as she looked down at Eren that was fast asleep. She patted his back, waking him up. His eyes already starting to get red from sleep. She smiled faintly, feeling the hot liquid inside her starting to slip out from his semi-hard cock. “You’re still inside me.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Today’s class will be about Translation vs. Interpretation. Now, if you please, open your books on page 345-346. We are a little behind on schedule and I apologize for that.” Professor Erwin hurried, opening the book and turning to the board. After some quick scribbling, he set his chalk down and began to read.</p><p>Y/n rested her cheek against her left fist, not paying attention to the class. Her mind began to drift towards Eren’s question and her new found ability to accept his lifestyle. Expecting him to approach the subject pretty soon and hoping he’d think about her position on having a hard time to accept it.</p><p>She looked at the window, swinging the pen between her fingers. The day was already weakening, and this class was the last of today. Today will be the day when she will finally give him her answer. Hoping that he will understand her side and that come up with a solution to make this work for both of them.</p><p>“Miss L/n.” Professor Erwin snapped her out of her thoughts. “Can you read the next paragraph?”</p><p>Y/n blushed, feeling her head growing bigger and bigger by everyone’s attention on her. “Y-Yes professor.” She fumbled with the pages, shaking at his stern gaze.</p><p>“Fourth paragraph on page 345, Miss L/n.”</p><p>How much she hated reading out loud.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Y/n have been calling Eren for the past 8 minutes and all her calls ended up on his voice mail. She huffed in frustration, gripping her books, pressing them against her chest. She kept walking, the chill of the afternoon caressing her legs.</p><p> </p><p><em>-Hey this is Eren.</em> <em>I’m not here, so say goodbye, or leave a message, and I’ll reply.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n laughed at this for the 8<sup>th</sup> time, shaking her head, sending him a text.</p><p> </p><p>5:34</p><p>Boy, it’s me. 🍑 needs to talk to you. You better pick up or else.</p><p> </p><p>“Peach?” She turned around at the owners voice, yelping when she felt someone pinch her legs.</p><p>“AH. Annie what the fuck?” She rubbed her leg, gritting her teeth at her friend.</p><p>“Sorry.” Annie’s laugh resembled a hyena. She backed away when Y/n tried to kick her. “I couldn’t resist.”</p><p>“Don’t do that.” She stood straight, blushing from embarrassment. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Why are you wearing a hoodie and a skirt?” Annie put a hand on her hip, tilting her head to the side. “Is that Eren’s hoodie?”</p><p>“Yes. Now what are you doing here?”</p><p>Annie smirked, shrugging her shoulders. “Just came for a walk. Mikasa and Jean had a fight and the air is a little heavy. Today will probably have a party so they can tease each other. You just came out of class?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m trying to call Eren but he doesn’t pick up the phone. Maybe it’s charging.”</p><p>“Oh I saw him at that coffee shop.” Annie pointed out, pulling Y/n’s hoodie down. She gasped, snickering. “My, my, Peach. Are you two dating now?”</p><p>“Knock it off.” She slapped Annie’s hand away. Covering her neck appropriately, blushing more. “No. We’re not. I’m supposed to give him an answer.”</p><p>“Is that why you’re calling him?”</p><p>“Huh-Yeah-No. I just wanna know what he’ll cook tonight.”</p><p>“Yeah, right. “Annie smirked.” I still remember the good old times, when he’d be the one that called you so often. This is surprising.”</p><p>“Are you done? And just for you to know, i used to call him too. And what’s with the “good old times”? It has only been a couple of months.”</p><p>“Yeah, your excuses contradicts his statements. He called you more than you did him. Hey, where are you going?”</p><p>“You saw him at the coffee shop. I want to talk to him.” Y/n hugged her books, walking away, still waiting for Eren’s reply.   </p><p>“So…dating?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Is the answer going to be a yup?”</p><p>Y/n sighed rolling her eyes, not waiting for the crosswalk signal to get green. She began to jog towards the coffee shop, with Annie beside her, always smiling. She scoffed at her goofy smile, almost hitting against the coffee shop’s large window. Annie pulled her by her arm, snickering and dragging her to the door.</p><p>“You can let go now.” Y/n pouted, catching a few giggles from the people that were sitting outside on the terrace.</p><p>“You welcome-! Huh…Peach baby I think he’s not here.” Annie gripped her wrist, trying to pull her out. “Let’s go-!”</p><p>Y/n looked around, books almost falling from her arms. From her point of view, she clearly saw Eren sitting very close to Allison. His nose was brushing against the right side of her cheek, smiling, letting her hand fondling with his arm. Y/n swallowed hard, seeing his left hand sneaking under the table, up to her legs.</p><p>Y/n smiled, looking to Annie. She pointed at them, seeing his lips now glued on Allison’s. She didn’t notice her voice was cracking and tears was racing down her cheek. “That’s just a childhood friend, Annie. The same one i met when she was in the apartment with him. On the couch, holding the most mocking stupid smile on her face.”</p><p>“Let’s go Peach.” Annie gently took her arm, taking the books with her. “Wanna chill at my house? Jean and Mikasa will eventually get into an arm-wrestling and you can toss peanuts at them. It’s always amusing to see them fight over it.”</p><p>Y/n fought the urge to get in the coffee shop and throw them the hot coffee at them. “I can guarantee you. The answer is a big no. Fucking bastard. I can’t believe i let myself get into this shit fucking situation.”</p><p>“Come with me, Peach. I know what you need.”</p><p>“I wanna go home.” She wiped her tears on her sleeve, swallowing the thick saliva that had gathered in her throat. “Give me my books, please.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After arriving home, Y/n threw the books down. Dropping onto the bed, pulling a pillow and burying her face in it. She sobbed, gripping the pillowcase. “FUCK YOU EREN.” She tossed the pillow against the wall, taking his hoodie off and throwing it out of the window.</p><p>“My God.” She panted, the tug in her heart twisting painfully inside her chest. Her phone began to ring and she immediately grabbed it, shoving it inside the covers to muffle the sound. She stood hunched over the bed; his cologne more prominent than she wanted right now.</p><p>When the phone stopped, she pulled it out. Shaking as she stared at the black screen, Y/n pursed her lips. She breathed out, distress restricting her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>6:12 pm-</p><p> <em>Hey, it’s Colt. You danced with me at your birthday party. Remember?? Anyway, Annie gave your number and i just wanted to say hi and if you wanna hang out someday.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She felt her lips quivering, effectively repressing a new crying session. She licked her lips and typed, looking at the door, expecting to see Eren there, leaning against the door with his famous orange juice.</p><p> </p><p>6:14 p.m</p><p>Hey, Colt. Sure I’d love to. Do you wanna go for one now?</p><p> </p><p>She sniffed while wiping her nose on her palm, swallowing and adding him on her contact list. She sat down on the edge of her bed, legs shaking.</p><p> </p><p>🍆 6:16 p.m</p><p>
  <em>It’s a little late for me. But I can make it happen. Where do you wanna meet?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>6:16 p.m</p><p>I know a place where my friend Eren once took me. Can you meet me at the Survey street corner?</p><p> </p><p>🍆 6:16 p.m</p><p><em>Onw. See you there</em> <strong>😉</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n looked at the dark sky, hearing Eren’s voicemail one last time before she ended the call. She got up and made her way to the bathroom. A quick shower may help her ease her thoughts for now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y/n was disappointed when she arrived at the coffee shop. Eren and Allison were no longer there. She kept looking at her surroundings not paying attention to Colt.</p><p>“This is a very nice place, Y/n.” Colt looked around too, trying to get her attention back. “Do you come here often?”</p><p>“Sometimes.” She smiled, sipping her coffee. “How is your job going? I think you said at the party, you were going to be promoted?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He looked back at her, excited. “I’ve been working my ass off. Getting this promotion would do me great. Especially financially.”</p><p>“Well, I’m waiting for my promotion too.”</p><p>“You are?”</p><p>She smiled. Not a single trace of sadness or any indication that she had been crying. “Yeah. I need to move out pretty soon so it will help me too.”</p><p>Colt laughed kindheartedly, dragging a smile to her lips too. He leaned on the table, scratching his head. “Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Sure go ahead.” She cleared her throat, leaning in as well.</p><p>“Why do people call you Peach?”</p><p>She snorted, shaking her head. “Because I love peaches and my peach is the best.”</p><p>“I like peaches.”</p><p>“Oh, you do?”</p><p>“Yeah. And also orange and grapes and pineapple.” She recomposed herself when Colt kept talking about fruits that he liked. Totally missing the flirtatious undertone. She smiled, nodding as he began counting with his fingers not only the fruits but also the vegetables.</p><p>She felt her phone vibrating on her pocket. A dagger stabbing her in her heart. Not wanting to interrupt Colt, Y/n slid her hand under the table and narrowed her eyes at Eren’s name. She opened Eren’s text, occasionally looking at Colt, his cluelessness not noticing that she was actually reading and not paying attention.  </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Eren </em></strong><em>💘 </em>6:45 p.m</p><p><em>Sorry, sorry, sorry </em><em>🍑</em><em>. Something extremely important came up and i won’t be home tonight. I’ll call you as soon as i can. I promise </em><em>💋</em> ❤ ❤ ❤</p><p> </p><p>Y/n stared at the phone for a few moments before turning it off. She shoved the phone back into her pocket, grabbing her coffee and smiling at Colt.</p><p>“And that’s how you make a fruit salad. I know right. That’s crazy.” He laughed, looking at his hands and then at her. “I’m having a really great time with you Y/n. I confess. I was really nervous when I sent you that text.”</p><p>“Why??”</p><p>“You know. Just mildly nervousness. I didn’t know you’d even remember me at all.”</p><p>“Dummy.” She joked, rubbing her neck. “I’m really glad you went with it. I needed a distraction.”</p><p>Colt tilted his head, a questioning look settling in. “Pressured?”</p><p>“A bit.” She sighed, hand ghosting on Colt’s hand. “Do you wanna finish what we started at the party?”</p><p>“I-Huh…. You serious?” He asked, taken back by her bluntness and only now noticing the dirty looks she was gifting him.</p><p>“Mhm.” She tilted her head to the side, biting her lip. Mentally thanking herself for picking a turtle neck sweater. Last thing she needs is to look at these disgusting hickeys and ruin her chance.</p><p>“Well that’s kinda unexpected.” He confessed, scooping his chair a bit forward. “You sure you wanna do this?”</p><p>“Just say yes so we can leave this place.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She kept telling herself that she had no right to feel this angry. Eren and her weren’t a thing at all. They just fooled around once and teased each other.</p><p>Y/n huffed in pain when Colt shoved her against the wall, taking the breath out of her lungs. His lips were pacing around the sensitive area where Eren had left his marks. His hands pulled her skirt up, wrapping her legs around his waist. “You’re so fucking hot, hmm.”</p><p>Their kisses were sloppy and hurried. Y/n felt that Colt was too eager to get in her. She pulled his head out of her neck, smashing her lips against his. She moaned in the kiss, trying everything not to think about Eren. “Wait.” She looked at his with lidded eyes. His golden hair smooth to the touch. Just like Eren’s.</p><p>“Let’s go to my room.” She unwrapped her legs from his waist, giggling while taking his hand and leading him to her room. Once there, Y/n turned the light off, undressing completely.</p><p>She laid on her side, leisurely running a hand over her body, smiling seductively at Colt that discarded his clothes. She offered him a delighted sigh at the sensation of his tongue, licking her nipples. “Colt, I think we don’t need to drag this.” She said a little too loud, as she expected Eren to hear it. Even though she had the apartment all for herself.</p><p>“But this is what i wanted to do to you before.” He sat down, grabbing her leg that she was using to tease him, to plant kisses on her ankles. From the little night light that entered the room, both could see each other perfectly. “You sure you want to do this?”</p><p>“Let me check.” She shoved a finger inside her, moaning at the contact, letting her head fall back. “It’s soaked.”</p><p>Colt chuckled, parting her legs, kissing her from the navel up to her lips. “<em>Naughty</em>.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Waking up in the next morning, Y/n growled in pain. She spread her arm back, hoping to find a certain someone laying next to her. When she felt the cold sheets instead, Y/n rolled over, meeting an empty spot. She took a deep breath, rubbing her eyes, trying to shoo her sleepiness away.</p><p>The events that had led her to throw herself into Colt’s arms resurfaced. There was no trace of guilt or whatsoever in her mind. Only the emotional pain and shame caused by Eren.  How could she had been so stupid. This was not because he did porn. Was it?</p><p>Getting up, Y/n dressed, not bothering to shower. She looked around her upside-down room. Grabbing her phone that was hidden under her turtleneck sweater. She turned it on, seeing 12 missing calls and 10 texts. She sighed, tossing the phone to her bed, massaging her temples while leaving the room to get something to eat.</p><p>“Morning.” Eren’s voice halted her immediately. He was sitting on the couch, facing the hallway directly, resting his elbows on his knees. His face held nothing but indifference.  </p><p>“Hey.” She hoarsely greeted, looking around the apartment, avoiding his eyes.</p><p>“If you wondering about the guy you brought in last night. He already left.”</p><p>She detected a hint of irritation in his voice and a reprehensive look was immediately in his features. “Okay. Is there any problem?”</p><p>The way she said it was so unbothered and cold that Eren stood speechless looking at her. “I-” He paused, not taking his eyes off her. “I just thought we had something going on between us, Y/n.”</p><p>Y/n stopped her tracks, turning around to look at him. She swallowed, seeing him getting up from his seat. “Why did you do this?” He asked, circling the couch, watching as she moved behind the kitchen black counter.</p><p>“How was your fuck with your childhood friend Allison, Eren?”</p><p>He froze in his steps, mouth open as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. The smooth gesture not going unnoticed to his shocked expression.</p><p>She snickered, rubbing her lips together, nodding before looking at him. “A very sweet childhood friend you seemed to love kissing in the coffee shop. Oh, not to mention your hand climbing up to her pussy.” She raised a single finger, when he opened his mouth to speak. “I was there, Eren. I <em>saw</em> it. So don’t you fucking dare lie to me.”</p><p>…</p><p>“There is no better way to say that my answer is a big fat fucking no.” She avoided his eyes, leaving for her room, getting a safe distance away from his reach.</p><p>“Y/n.” Eren called out, slamming his fists against the bedroom door. “Open this door. Please let me explain.”</p><p>“Leave Eren.” She almost choked on her drink when he slammed his fists harder, the loud thump sounding hollow in her chest. She stared at the door, seeing the doorknob twisting frenetically and shaking. She was sure if he wanted, he could slam the door down easily.</p><p>“Y/n.” Eren leaned his forehead against the door, pulling out his phone. “Open the door… Please. I promise I can explain. Baby please.”</p><p>Y/n settle the half drunk glass on her nightstand, moving to the door with indecisive steps. She heard him breathing deep but quietly. The calming and slow sound of his voice jolting her from her place. “Open. The door.”</p><p>“Do I have to call the police, Eren?” She glared, hearing his hands sliding from the door and his frustrated sigh.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m…I…Fuck.”</p><p>“Please leave me alone.”</p><p>“Peach, please.” He begged in a hurtful tone.</p><p>“I said leave.” She gripped her fists, her tone harsh and secured.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is by far the longest chater i have written. I apologize in advance if you find any errors and inconsistencies. I had to erase and rewrite some things. My back is literally killing me, begging for a massage.  Anyway, i already have the next chapter almost, almost complete, so it won't probably take that long before updating again.<br/>Thank you all so much for sticking around. I 💖 all so much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n had literally spent her whole day, locked inside the room. Eren had stayed at her door, waiting for her. When she cracked the door slightly open, she saw him sitting on the floor, leaned against the wall, one long leg stretched out, the other recoiled as he rested his left elbow in it. The moment he noticed her, he quickly got up, only for her to shut the door again.</p><p>Her phone got bombarded with messages and calls from him. It was so unbearable that she had to block his number. But shortly after that, she immediately had to unblock him since he would not stop pounding at the door, and call her nonstop. Demanding to know why she was doing this and why wouldn’t she give him a chance to explain himself.</p><p>So, here she was laying on her side, staring directly at the door, with both knees pressing against each other, in the comfort of the large bed. She didn’t know he was on the other side or not, but she swore she could feel him there. In the same position, waiting for an opportunity.</p><p>Perhaps it’s all in her imagination. Or maybe it was because the room was shielded in his aroma. They not only shared a room but much more. Eren’s clothes were neatly folded inside the closet, sharing space with hers. The shampoos, conditioner and body wash in the corner of the shower, where they mixed it scents so they could smell each other. The colognes organized with her perfumes side by side, and even his toothbrush rested in the same cup as hers.</p><p>Y/n rewind everything in her mind. Allison was either a childhood friend that he was secretly seeing, or someone he found to do porn with. But if she was someone, he had filmed a video with, why did he offer her such level of affection? Either way, she avoided going to search his channel to find out.</p><p>Y/n, gripped the sheets under her. She wanted to punch him and herself too. Their exact affiliation seemed to be in an intimate relationship. As a couple and it would have gone that way if she hadn’t found about his pornography. After that, Y/n had backed away. She sighed soundlessly; eyes drifting from the door as she slid from the bed. She grabbed her phone and her heart rumbled inside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🍆 9:14 p.m</p><p>
  <em>Hey beautiful. I had a wonderful night. I was wondering, if you’re interested in doing something today. Unless you’re busy.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>9:14</p><p>Hey. I had a great time too. No, I’m actually free. What do you have in mind?</p><p> </p><p>🍆 9:14</p><p><em>🎶</em> <em>🎉</em><em> Wanna come?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>9:15</p><p>Where?</p><p> </p><p>🍆 9:15</p><p>
  <em>Ymir’s house. She’s throwing a party about winning a lawsuit she had for a while.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>9:15</em>
</p><p>Boy. Knowing her, it’s probably because of that fight she had in a supermarket line last year. I swear i lost my shit when I saw her on the news cussing at the journalists. 😂 What a savage.</p><p>
  
</p><p>🍆 9:15</p><p><em>Oh man that was hilarious.</em> <em>😭</em> <em>😭</em><em> When she headbutted the police officer. That was the cherry on top of the cake.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>9:16</p><p>😭 You bet. Anyway, see you there. Otherwise I won’t be able to get to the party in time.</p><p> </p><p>🍆 9:16</p><p><em>Don’t take too long beautiful.</em> <em>😉</em> <em>😝</em> <em>🤙</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>9:16</em>
</p><p><em>Don’t worry I won’t. </em><em>😎</em> <em>😼</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>🍆 9:16</p><p>
  <em>Damn girl. Now I’m anxious.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n threw her head back, looking at the door. Maybe a little distraction is all she needed right now. She called an Uber as she pondered on how was she supposed to sneak out without Eren noticing her. She got up, tiptoeing towards the door, standing there for almost an eternity. She quietly unlocked it, slightly opening it and peeking. Eren was not there. She looked at his door, and as always, it was closed.</p><p>Gathering courage she stalked towards the living room, finding it empty as well as the remaining areas of the apartment. Aside from his room, that she had not the courage to approach. If he’s in there, then she should get this chance and make her hasty retreat.</p><p>Y/n went back to the room, opening her closet and searching for a proper dress.  She pulled out, from a small drawer, under her pajamas a delicate pale pink lace bodycon off-the-shoulder dress, along with a black jacket that matched her uptown black high heel boots that already stood on the carpeted cream floor. She threw the garments to the bed, going straight to the bathroom for a quick wash.</p><p>She was frenetically trying to hurry up, before Eren came and caught her.  She quickly washed her body, hoping out of the shower, drying up and caressing the small marks Colt had left in her skin. “Fuck.” She cursed, blushing. How can she appear at the party with her neck looking like this?</p><p>Eren used to leave darker marks and Colt’s were faint but still there. She shook her head and styled her soft hair in a high loosen bun, with strands of hair falling down over her graceful face, to her collarbone. She applied eyeliner and colored her lips with a light pink lipstick.</p><p>Not to sound cocky. But Y/n was a hell of a sight. She didn’t need to do much to get people’s attention and makeup was something she didn’t need to put on at all. But she liked it. Even tho she doesn’t have much experience with it, her work was passable, thanks to the YouTube tutorials and Historia’s patient teachings.</p><p>Moving back to the bed, Y/n got a fresh pair of panties and ultra-thin tights. She quickly dressed up, pulling the dresses’ side zipper up the curve of her body, deliciously receiving the soft fabric as a second skin. “Okay…what now? Ah!” She sprinkled a sweet random perfume on her neck, behind her ears and wrists, putting a thin necklace and small herrings. “My bag.” She dressed the coat, pulling a small bag from the closet, shoving her keys inside, checking her phone.  The uber was already waiting for her. She cursed, hesitantly going back and forth for no apparent reason. As she involuntarily was doubting herself. “Ah, fuck it.” She left the room in a hurry, quickly running towards the door as she heard a door opening.</p><p>“Y/n.” Eren’s voice called her out, making her squeak, closing the apartment door, locking it. She ran towards the elevators, pressing the buttons as Eren on the other side, tried to open the door.</p><p>She got inside, peeking as the apartment door flew open and the elevator door, closed before he reach it. Y/n relieved herself from an anxious sigh, smiling from excitement of almost being caught. She looked at the mirror, adjusting her dress.</p><p>When the elevator reached the ground floor, Y/n pressed the buttons to the top floor. She looked at the other elevator, seeing it stop in the second floor, hearing the emergency stairs door blast open with heavy steps stomping down. She ran towards the door, to the Uber that waited outside for her. “45 Shiganshina Street please.” She panted, looking at the building door. As the Uber began to drive off, Eren’s figured emerged. His hair was loose and he was barefoot. He ran where the Uber was parked, massaging his neck as his figure began to shrink at the distance. Y/n sighed, patting her cheeks, heart beating fast and adrenaline dying off.</p><p>That was close.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>She doesn’t know how long she has been pounding at the door. The damn loud music didn’t help her at all. So she pulled her phone and texted Colt. Not a second had passed and he flung the door open, looking at her from head to toe. He nodded, licking the corner of his lips with a mischievous smile quickly following after. “I am in a loss of words. Look at you, Peach.” He kissed her cheek, stepping back, putting a hot hand on the curve of her body.</p><p>“Thank you.” She smirked, taking her coat off. “Nice party. Where’s Ymir?”</p><p>“In the kitchen with Historia of course.” He pointed, observing her body from behind as she walked through a sea of dancing bodies.</p><p>“Congrats.” She said a little louder with Colt following behind like a puppy.</p><p>“Y/n???” Ymir asked, eyeing her up and down. She looked at Colt that did not spare a glance at any of them. “What are you doing here? Is Eren with you?” She looked behind.</p><p>“Who’s Eren?”</p><p>“No one.” She dismissed, grabbing Ymir’s arm and pulling her aside. “Thanks for the invitation.”</p><p>“What the hell is going on? Did something happen between you and Eren?”</p><p>“I don’t wanna talk about it. Can you refrain yourself from mentioning him in front of Colt, please?”</p><p>“What happened?” She tilted her head, seeing Historia offering a beer to an impatient Colt. “Are you and Eren-!”</p><p>“Look.” She sighed, biting the tip of her tongue. “I’m here to celebrate your victory, thanks for inviting me by the way, and I don’t wanna talk about Eren. Okay. I might tell you later but please. Let me enjoy the night. I really need this.” Her tone, despite being a little muffled from the loud music, came out rash and obnoxious.</p><p>Ymir stood silent, watching as Y/n took the beer bottle from Colt and dragged him out of the kitchen. She leaned against the fridge, crossing her arms as Historia looked at her and then at where they had disappeared. “What’s wrong? Babe?”</p><p>“Hopefully nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Enjoying the party. That was what she has been doing. So far, she has been dancing nonstop, with a bit of alcohol in her veins but not enough to make herself throw at Colt’s arms. When the music took possession of her soul, Y/n let all her troubles disperse. Felling like she owed nothing to anyone. Which did not last long, considering that Eren did not leave her mind. He plagued her and her own doubts plagued her as well. Somewhere in the middle, she lost track of what she had wanted to do.</p><p>Accept his proposal? Let him talk to her about his porn first? Trying to accept it?</p><p>She was lost. Lost and in a wave of an agonizing sea of doubts and confusion. What did she want exactly?? She wants him. She wants Eren. But she doesn’t want him…She doesn’t know how to process all this. Why did she let him get close to her?</p><p>Y/n growled, dancing along with Colt. Maybe this wasn’t the wisest decision she made. “Easy on the drink.” She tapped Colt’s shoulder, who in turn threw his head back with the beer trapped on his lips, a trail of alcohol running down his chin. “Colt.”</p><p>“It’s my second, sweetheart.” He said in her ear, brushing the strands of hair out of her cheek, kissing her there. He lowered his lips into hers, one hand on her lower back, flushing her body against his. He pulled back, looking down at her, offering the bottle to her. “Have it.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, turning around, drinking the contents. She shivered at Colt’s wet lips on her sweet spot. Squirming, almost spilling the alcohol. “<em>Boy</em>.” She giggled, biting her lower lip at his hands traveling along the curve of her body.</p><p>“You are absolutely beautiful, Peach.” He pressed his lips on her left temple, swinging along with her. His arms embraced her figure, brushing his erection on back.</p><p>She grinded her hips a little harder on him. His sharp hiss, tickling her neck as he pressed his lips harder on her skin. She laughed at Colt’s hands when they ran from between her breasts back to her hips.</p><p>Y/n tilted her head back, grinning at him. Colt’s face had a faint blush on his cheeks, the half lidded eyes locking it on her lips, lips he had literally licked the lipstick away from. She leaned her head to the side, giving him better access to her neck. It was at that moment, that Y/n’s blood ran cold. From the other side across from them, sitting on the couch was Eren. Drink on his hand, watching them with a stoic expression, standing there leaned back against the couch, legs spread open. Completely ignoring the girl next to him that literally was throwing herself at him.</p><p>Time seemed to literally slow down. She felt her breathing ragging, not dancing anymore. It was Colt’s own movements that her body continued to swing. How did he know she was here? Tearing her eyes off him, Y/n felt her body going hot and agitated. She wanted to leave his view sight, perhaps using the bodies around her for cover. But that didn’t work. Colt had a strong grip on her. He turned her around, snatching the bottle from her hand, using the other to get a fistful of her hair, and smash their lips together.</p><p>She grimaced at the kiss. Opening one eye and seeing Eren’s emerald eyes getting darker, chewing on his lip and leg shaking. Y/n pushed Colt away from her lips, looking up at his intense eyes.  At the moment she opened her mouth, Y/n was forcefully thrown back against the others, dragging them to the ground with her.  She heard gasps and some cheers as she almost twisted her ankle, trying to get up.</p><p>As she did so, Y/n forced her way back, roughly breaking apart the bodies of the people who had created a tight circle around the commotion. It took her only two seconds to realized what was happening. Her face worked in a shocked expression as she watched both Eren and Colt fight.</p><p>Colt’s fists collided with Eren’s nose, blood quickly trailing down from it. “You fucking kidding me.” Eren snarled, stepping back, dodging another punch as he elbowed Colt in the face, sending the man to the side. She watched speechless as Colt’s figure wobbled in confusion, as Eren knee him in the stomach, twisting him around. So far Colt had only managed to punch Eren in the face once, unable to keep it up with his strong enraged blows.</p><p>Punch after punch, it didn’t take long for Colt to hit the ground with a loud thump. Eren, however, was immediately on top of him, continuing with the assault. The floor had an inconsiderate amount of blood, not fazing the people’s cheers and screams, probably from the alcohol and drugs. Y/n grabbed Eren’s shoulder, fruitlessly pulling him back. Her voice falling on deaf ears, “STOP, EREN. THAT’S ENOUGH.”</p><p>When people finally broke up the fight, Eren swiftly gripped her wrist, yanking her towards the door. The last thing she saw was Colt’s bloody face and unconscious figure being swarmed by people that were exchanging shocking looks between a retreating Eren and him.</p><p>Eren had dragged her out of the party, pushing her inside the passenger’s side, slamming the door without a word, before starting the car and speed away.  None of them were using seatbelts and the reckless way Eren was driving, knotted her stomach in fear.  </p><p>All the way back to the apartment, Y/n kept shaking in anger and shock. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed that Eren’s narrowed emerald eyes were focused on the road. One white knuckled hand gripping the steering wheel while the other pressed a bloody tissue to his nose, trying to stop the blood. Brown strands of his messy bun was running wild as he kept driving, moving slightly when he would drift his eyes to the rear view and side mirrors.</p><p>They drove in silence. Y/n was sure if he opened his mouth, she would spill everything right here and there. And it did not help when she pulled her phone and unconsciously searched his porn channel again. No. After the fight the first thing she went for was for his channel. Either way, she pursed her lips in rage, not realizing that she was crying. She swallowed the lump in her throat, glancing at Eren that still kept his focus on the road. She noticed the vein in his neck was prevalent due to his coat being rumpled, showing his shoulder.</p><p>Her heart drummed in her ears. She pressed her lips against her fist, waiting for him to park the car before launching out of it. She ran towards the building, hearing Eren closing the car’s door. She managed to open the building’s door, closing it at the same time Eren’s hands slammed against window, glaring down at her.</p><p>He quickly took the keys out of his pocket, seeing her pressing the elevator’s button and getting in. He opened the door, dashing towards the elevator, putting his hands on the door and pushing them open. Eren panted, getting inside, standing on her opposite. He stared at her, breathless, rolling the tissue and pressing it on his nose.</p><p>Y/n stood on her side, gripping her phone and keys. The ascent to the apartment was one of the longest she had. When the door opened, she felt the urge to run but Eren’s long legs would easily catch up. The only reason he didn’t got her before was because he had dropped his keys when she was running.</p><p>He slowly left the elevator, following her silently, his eyes focused solely on her head. He stopped close enough, so she could feel the heat of his body burning through her.</p><p>The moment they got inside, Eren slammed the apartment door, making her jolt and walk with more brisk steps towards her room. He stalked her, putting his hand on her door pushing it open and grabbing her wrist. He took in her irritated and surprised face as he continued to push her to the middle of the room.</p><p>“I know.” She finally pulled away from his grasp, the pain of his harsh hold on her wrist, burning her skin. She sniffed, wiping her nose on the back of her hand, looking up at him, her make up all smudged.</p><p>“You know what, Y/n?” He asked calmly, his loving eyes no longer there. Shoving the tissue inside his pocket.</p><p>“You do <strong>porn</strong>, Eren.”</p><p>…</p><p>“And i just searched your damn channel again and guess WHAT?” She glared, hands shaking as she tried to type. On the verge to give up because her hands keep trembling and sweating. “This.” She almost shoved her phone up in his face. “YOU getting a fucking blowjob in plain sight at the party. WHILE I was dancing. I can see my fucking legs.” She panted, throat sore from speaking in shakes and fury. “Only…Only for you to jump on Colt after you cum. Look at her fucking face.” She pushed him, stumbling back since he did not budge. He was like a brick wall.</p><p>“I…I’m sorry, Y/n. I-!”</p><p>“Sorry?” She cried, putting both her hands on her head, pacing around in circles, stopping away from his reach. “S-Sorry for what? There’s nothing you have to apologize for, Eren. There’s nothing between us. There never was.” She looked down, gripping her phone, her voice barely a weak whisper. “It was stupid of me to think this would have worked between us.”</p><p>Eren stood quiet, a million things were going on in his head as he watched her turn to the window, staring at the dark night. He walked backwards, leaning against the small desk, crossing both his arms and legs.</p><p>His lips were in a straight line, fingers gripping his folded arms, still not taking his eyes off her. He cleared his throat; a mere action made her close her eyes and grimace. “I wanted to tell you, Y/n. I really did.” He paused, rocking forward with a light push. He looked down for a few moments, his footsteps light as a cat, voice smooth and gentle. “I was scared you’d walk away and feel ashamed of me.”</p><p>“That doesn’t explain what you did at the party.” Her voice was worn out, the thick pain on her throat, restraining her voice.</p><p>“I-fuck, Y/n.” Eren put on hand on his hips, turning away from her, pinching the bridge of his nose. He released an exasperated sigh, raising his hands and letting them fall at his sides while turning around to look at her. “I was jealous, okay? The way he was touching you. It was like you were doing it on fucking purpose.”</p><p>“On purpose?” She snapped out, finally looking at him, her glare piercing his emerald eyes. She gritted her teeth, raising a finger at him. All the rage she had contained kicking in. “How fucking dare you?”</p><p>“How fucking dare i?” He raised his voice for the first time, narrowing his eyes down at her as she came to stand before him. “How fucking dare <em>you</em>. That’s right. <em>You</em>.”</p><p>She gasped, gripping her hands at her sides, battling tears from falling down her face. Y/n slightly turned her face, breathing in a low raged pace. “Oh, I’m SO <strong>sorry</strong> for dancing with a friend. That you, clearly mistook-!”</p><p>“There was no fucking mistake on what i saw.” He accused, voice stern and critical, pointing a finger to himself, glaring down at her. “I’m not fucking drunk. That’s the same guy you brought here to fuck.”</p><p>“Oh were drunk alright. Drunk on fucking lust.” She pushed the dirty guilt aside, not giving him the reason on something she shamefully did to get back at him.</p><p>…</p><p>She snickered in a hurtful way, raising her palms up to her shoulders, walking backwards. “Did you really think there was going to be a relationship where an important detail about you would be omitted? A relationship based on lies?”</p><p>Eren approached slowly, lowering his face to her eye level, speaking in a coherently calm low tune, his minty breath fanning over her face. “There wasn’t going to be any lies because I wanted to tell you the moment you were ready to give me an answer. Instead, you just started to drift away from me. Like i was some kind of monster. I wanted to tell you. Since the very beginning when i started to develop feelings for you.”</p><p>“And the shameless blowjob at the party?”</p><p>“That was…Ahhh-You.” He pursed his lips hard, running his hands over his face, clasping them to a prayer gesture. “I’m…I’m sorry. I was overwhelmed. It was a mistake.”</p><p>“So overwhelmed that you had to post it.”</p><p>“It’s my fucking income, Y/n. That’s how i earn my money. You want me to apologize for the way i gain my money? I’m sorry. I truly am but what do you want me to do? Tell me.”</p><p>Y/n squinted her eyes. She was shaking terribly; her throat was sore from cussing and crying. She started, voice cracking much to her dismay. “Have you ever thought that i would be okay with it?”</p><p>Eren sighed, wiggling his eyebrows once, looking away, focusing his eyes on the clock on the wall. His hair slacking from the hair tie due to the fight he had with Colt, the dried blood on his nose still there.</p><p>“You thought i would be okay with the blowjob in front of those people?”</p><p>“No one was paying attention.” He assured, biting the inside of his cheek. Mentally kicking himself for being unable to keep his mouth shut. “And -And i didn’t do it on purpose. I wanted to…Fuck, Peach… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Answer the question, Eren.” She demanded, stuffy nose making her voice sound almost sick and drained. “Did you really have to <em>work</em> there at the party? With <em>me </em>there?”</p><p>He lowered his head, fighting to not pull her to a tight locked embrace. Expecting it would erase this night and put everything back in place.</p><p>Y/n rubbed her lips together, closing her eyes at the same time tears started to dwell down her puffy red eyes. She didn’t look at him, stepping away when he tried to reach for her. She rubbed away the sensation of his faint fingertips. “I would never ask you to abandon your work. But…it’s not compatible with me.”</p><p>“…You…don’t want me anymore??” The hurt in his voice was tangible and contagious. His maimed heart hurt in his chest, getting crushed at the sorrowful sight before him. He waited, the longest seconds of his life, with a dishearten look embellishing his face.</p><p>She swallowed, dizzy and out of breath. His presence was too much for her at the moment. There were better ways to approach this topic, but in the last minute she didn't know how to take the best route. Still, she felt she was the one to blame. Even after what he did. In front of those people who were undoubtedly high and pissed off drunk. “You should leave…Eren.”</p><p>He nodded, raising his hands, backing away from her, complying with her wish. As soon as she heard the door close, Y/n sat down on the edge of the bed, burying her face in her hands. Shoulders quivering with her silent cries. Regretting for not have listened to her weak yet rational side. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the next morning, Y/n had woken up in bed, her skin cold and longing for a caring touch. She had cried herself to sleep, not bothering to cover her body.</p><p>The slight memory of her dream had Eren holding her close to him, kissing her and loving her in general. And it only brought more sorrow to her. She lightly patted the skin under her eyes. It hurt a lot. She could only imagine how a mess she looked.</p><p>Y/n grabbed her phone, the bright light hurting her sensitive sight. She waited a few seconds, before opening a text message from Ymir. She didn’t read them, instead she began to daze off into oblivion. Staying like that God knows how long.</p><p>Slowly coming back to the reality, Y/n tossed her phone to the side, walking towards the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, her make up all smeared and eyes red and sore. She grimaced at the sight of her crumpled dress, Colt’s or Eren’s blood on it, forever ruining it for her.</p><p>She sighed soundlessly, pulling the dress zipper down. Letting it fall from her body to her feet. She stepped out and shoving it in the bathroom trashcan. She glared at it one last time before taking her foot off the paddle.</p><p>Y/n discarded her underwear and leaped into the shower. The cold water helping her waking up for the day. She glibly ran her hands over her face, pulling her hair back. She breathed a wabbly sniff, leaning her head against the shower tiles, blinking slowly, hands leisurely rubbing her arms as the water kept pouring on her. She began to make plans inside her head. She could no longer stay here and face Eren. He’d most likely want to talk about it. And that, is something she doesn't want at all. Y/n looked down at the little whirlpool of water being carried down the drain.</p><p>She might take the opportunity of the police coming talk to Eren about the fight last night to pack her stuff and leave before he notices it.  But where will she go?</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>After dressing up, Y/n got her frog hat and decided not to go to college today. Standing unnoticeably in the street corner while distributing pamphlets would be better than stay in class and not paying attention. She wasn’t in the mood to answer questions or chat in general.  Not even to call her parents today.</p><p>Y/n stood at her door, fingers shaking as she reached for the doorknob. She sluggishly twisted it, slowly opening it and peeking. She stared at his closed door for a while before leaving the room.</p><p>Walking down the hallway, Y/n came into a halt when Eren was sitting on the couch, head slumped down, elbows resting on his knees with fingers interlocked. An uneven blanket was on the sofa, indicating that he spent the night there. He looked up at her, dark circles around his eyes, still wearing yesterday’s blood-stained clothes. His mouth opened but he didn’t speak, instead he lowered his head again.</p><p>Y/n stayed silent, walking past by him, seeing from the corner of her eyes, his head following her around. She left the apartment, going straight for the elevators. A quick glance was enough to tell her that Eren had followed her.</p><p>He took slow steps, standing a bit away from her. He pulled his hair tie, letting his hair fall down to his shoulders. From what she noticed; Eren had at least cleaned the blood from his nose. Once the elevator doors opened, Y/n got inside, pressing the button and stayed close to the door, while Eren went to the back.</p><p>She cursed for not taking the stairs. She heard his breathing, feeling like he was standing right behind her if it wasn’t for the fact the elevator was all mirrored. She looked at the button’s, waiting to reach the exit, trying to not whiff his almost faded wood sage cologne. That smell was like his natural scent.</p><p>To her relief the elevator stopped and she hopped out, leaving the building. Not bothering to look back, Y/n gripped her frog hat, seeing his car parked right in front of her. She turned right, walking along the sidewalk, glancing back, seeing Eren putting his hands on his pockets not taking his eyes off her. She hoped he would not follow her and leave.</p><p>As she crossed the side walk, she looked one last time to him. He was now leaned against his car. Watching her before tossing the blood-stained tissue to the ground and finally walking back into the building.  </p><p>She stopped in the street corner, out of their apartment view, and leaned against the wall. Just being in his presence, had put her heart in an uncontrollably raging beat. She felt his presence choke the air out of her lungs, his body heat burning her skin, his scent bubbling her bloodstream. She hated how much of an impact Eren had on her.</p><p>Rubbing her nose, Y/n pursed her lips, watching people walk by, going on with their business. Their faces not showing a single bit of concern. It made her feel envious, even though many of them were masking their problems.</p><p>She reached for her phone in her back pocket and cursed internally. She had left it on her bed, when she had opened a text from Ymir, which now she regrets not reading it. Y/n looked back to the building and deliberated in going back to get it. Not wanting to face Eren again, she decided it was not worth the trouble. She turned on her wheel and left. Not to work but somewhere else.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Are you his girlfriend?” The nurse asked, writing her name down.</p><p>“A friend.” She answered, the hospital smell nauseous to her. “Can I see him? Please?”</p><p>“He should be resting but it’s okay for you. Not many had come to see him. So a friendly face might help him recover quickly.”</p><p>“What happened to him?” She asked, knowing exactly the reason why he was there. She hasn't spoken to anyone since she left the house. So, she’s not sure if the police was involved in this. Her analysis told her that since the party was full of alcohol and drugs, it was sensible that no one pronounced the fight and the perpetrator.</p><p>“Just some drunk fight in a party.” The nurse sighed in apprehension, motioning for her to follow. “It’s like I always say. If you can’t handle alcohol, don’t drink it.”</p><p>Y/n forced a small chuckle, gripping her frog hat in her hand. She stopped in front of Colt’s door, turning to the nurse. “Can i?”</p><p>“Go ahead.” She opened the door, following Y/n behind. She approached his bed, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. “Mr. Grice? There’s someone here to see you.”</p><p>Y/n swallowed dryly, watching as his head turned and his eyes fell on her. Her breath caught in her lungs when her eyes took in his face. The gravity of Eren’s beating were more serious than she had thought. Colt’s head was bandaged and from what she could see, she shivered from head to toe. He had his lips busted, with the lower one stitched, around his eyes and face had patches of black, purple and greenish bruises, his left eye suffered a subconjunctival hemorrhage and his face were overall swollen.</p><p>She offered him an apologetic heartful smile. She didn’t dare to move; afraid he would want her thrown out. If it wasn’t for his unmistakable hair and his collar bone, she would take a second to recognize him.</p><p> “Peach.” After staring at her for a while, he finally acknowledged her.</p><p>“Hi.” She smiled, greeting him with a hush.</p><p>“Is everything okay here?” The nurse asked, not getting Colt’s attention. She looked back at Y/n and then back at him. “Well, if you need anything, press this button.” She smiled, nodding for both of them and leaving.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She squeezed her hat, feeling ashamed and guilty for what had happened to him.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend.” Colt said in a playful tone, wincing in pain. He slightly raised his hand in a manner to assure her that he was okay. “Don’t worry it’s just the soreness.”</p><p>“He’s not my boyfriend.” Y/n sat on the chair next to his bed, seeing his smiling face following her. “He’s just a friend.”</p><p>“Friend with an extreme fondness of you?”</p><p>“Oh my God.” Y/n buried her hands in her face, hiding in shame.  She began to cry, shaking her head. “This is all my fault.”</p><p> “Why? Didn't you like dancing with me? Am I a bad dancer?” He teared a cry-like laugh from her, seeing her wipe her tears off her face.</p><p>“Colt.”</p><p>“I didn’t call the police.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“The house was packed with illegal substances and a lot of alcohol. I don’t want my friends to get jailed and disappoint my family.”</p><p>“Understandable.” She rubbed her hands together. Somewhat feeling at ease. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Besides my face, i have a few broken ribs nothing too serious.”</p><p>Y/n scoffed, lowering her eyes to her hands. It irked her knowing that all she had to say was an idiotic ‘sorry’ for what had happened. She genuinely thought that Eren wouldn’t go that far. Even thinking that all he did was just punches and nothing more.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Colt.” She said again, eyes looking up at his stretched hand. She took it, gently, afraid she would cause him pain.</p><p>“It’s okay, Peach.” Colt reassured her, unable to give her a proper comforting squeeze. “Tell me this.” His raspy voice was now serious and dark. “Did he touch you?”</p><p>“No, no, no.” She said with heavy emphasis on her repetitive words. The thought of Eren going that far is totally out of his persona. “Eren would never. I’m pretty sure the drugs and alcohol was pumping him.” The lie that slipped from her pretty lips seemed to have fallen on Colt’s mind. Eren did not give her any signs of being under any kind of influence.</p><p>Colt’s eyes softened at her secured soothing voice. He kept her hand on his, tugging very slightly his lips into a smile. “You should have seen the way he looked at me when i left your apartment.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He snickered, grimacing in pain again. “I swear i saw my life flashing across my eyes.”</p><p>…</p><p>“At least you landed him a punch.”</p><p>“Yeah, only to get my ass beaten easily. I’m pretty sure he didn’t feel that, cuz I remember him not even flinching.”</p><p>“For a guy that was beaten, you do remember a lot of stuff.” She joked, wanting to change the subject.</p><p>Colt chuckled, biting his tongue in pain. “Please don’t make me laugh.”</p><p>“Sorry.” She let his hand go, putting it back on the bed. Tracing the bruises of his knuckles. It must have been when he punched Eren.</p><p>“That feels nice.” He hummed in a peaceful low tone. Eyes following her retreating hands.</p><p>“No. His face is clear of any bruises.” She answered before he could ask. </p><p>“Damn.” He looked at the ceiling then back at her with a cheery smile. “That’s the reward for being such a handsome stud, huh?”</p><p>“Don’t start.”</p><p>“It’s true. I f i was into guys i would totally chase him.”</p><p>“You say it as if was the reason why I-!”</p><p>“Not at all. I’m not saying that you like him for his looks. Don’t interpret me wrong. I get it why girls chase him around and why would you get into him. He’s an attractive charming and funny guy. Me personally, i never interacted with him much. Only a few ‘sups’ and drinks where none of us actually spoke to each other.”</p><p>Y/n lowered her head, preventing her mind to drift away. She sighed deeply, looking at his eyes again. The knot in her stomach twisting around. “We were on the verge to dating. It was nothing official while we were messing around. I was supposed to give him an answer.”</p><p>“It’s a no?”</p><p>Nod.</p><p>“Was it because of me?”</p><p>Y/h snickered, leaning back on the chair, folding her arms. “You wish.” She omitted the part that the fight had a weight on her decision too.</p><p>“Aw. You meanie.”</p><p>“I should go. I’ll come by tomorrow.”</p><p>“Please don’t.”</p><p>“I have to. It’s called work.”</p><p>“Can you stay for a little bit?” He raised his hand slowly, resting on her hands once she took it. “It’s boring here.”</p><p>Y/n looked at the clock and smiled. “Just for a little bit then I really have to go. Don’t get used to it.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Where the hell have you been?” Ymir asked, ending the call, holding the door open.” I’ve been calling you all day.”</p><p>“I left my phone at home.” Y/n passed by her, going directly to Ymir’s bathroom.</p><p>“Eren has been calling me like crazy. What gives?”</p><p>“Colt is doing fine by the way.” She bitterly retorted, pulling her pants down, sitting on the toilet and taking an exaggerated amount of toilet paper.</p><p>“I know. I visited him this afternoon.” Ymir looked over her shoulder, to Historia’s sleeping form on the couch. She got inside, closing the bathroom door. “Where were you, Peach? You got us all worried.”</p><p>“Working and right now trying to take a shit, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“What’s wrong? Did Eren do something to you?” Ymir asked, concern washing over her. She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“No.” Y/n sighed, not looking at her but folding the toilet paper in nice shaped squares. “And yes. I can’t shit with people staring.”</p><p>“What happened between you two?”</p><p>“He beat up Colt.”</p><p>“I know. A fit of jealousy but that doesn’t explain why you came to the party alone, like you two were strangers. Even throwing yourself at Colt.”</p><p>“Throwing myself at Colt.” Y/n scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief. “Well, you see, me and Eren we are just roommates/housemates.”</p><p>“Weren’t you guys dating before?”</p><p>“No. We weren’t.”</p><p>“So…All those dates, cuddles and fucks were for nothing? Just a conquest from both parts?”</p><p>“Ymir, for the love of God.”</p><p>“Explain it so I can understand then.”</p><p>“He was fucking someone else. There happy?” She lashed out, glaring at Ymir, who didn’t budge from her place. “Besides, he does porn.”</p><p>“He-does? Really???”</p><p>“Don’t even ask me the name of his channel. I won’t tell you simply because i’m just fed up with everything.” She looked away, starting at the bathroom cream tiles. “At the party…” She felt her sore throat complain with the simplest vibration of her voice. “Some bitch was sucking his dick while i was dancing with Colt.” She heard Ymir gasp, before continuing. “Then he proceeded to post it and after only after that, he attacked Colt.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Y/n. Peach baby. I-!”</p><p>“I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>Ymir remained quiet, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She fought with her thoughts for a while.  Nervous to blurt out her question. “Do…do you love him?”</p><p>…</p><p>“Do you?”</p><p>“I love myself.”</p><p>“That’s not the answer i was looking for.”</p><p>“It’s the only one you’ll get and i’m not staying with him anymore.”</p><p>“Do you love him, Y/n?”</p><p>…</p><p>“If Eren was to leave his porn, would you be with him?”</p><p>Y/n laughed, looking at a very serious Ymir. Soon her laughs became snickers and then silence. She pressed her knees together like a child, squinting her eyes. “He told me that is his income and by other words, he wouldn’t stop. Girl, you should have seen how many views and likes he has. Not to mention the type of porn he does.”</p><p>“Would you?”</p><p>“No. Because like I said, he wouldn’t stop and that’s cheating.”</p><p>“That’s work Y/n, not cheating. They are two completely different things.”</p><p>“Yeah. Keep telling yourself that. Now can you please leave? I can’t shit with you there.”</p><p>“Okay. But after you’re done shitting, we will talk about this. No more excuses.” Ymir left without waiting to hear her reply.</p><p>Y/n watched her close the door, gripping the toilet paper in her hand. Her mind was a complete mush and her emotions were over the top. Fighting her rational side with fervor and anger. Part of her was in conflict with what he did to Colt, to her. And then the other part was giving Ymir reason. It was his work and the way he got his income. Still, his lifestyle didn’t fit with her. And she told him herself that she would never ask him to leave that kind of life.</p><p>If Eren wants they can try be friends but lovers?</p><p>Not happening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eren shares a few details about his life with Reader.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had such good feedback so far that i’m kinda scared to post this chapter. I truly am. So, you have to take my word and wait to see what will happen next.<br/>Also, about Colt, i have a few things prepared for him, so don’t worry about it.</p><p>Thank you guys so much for the kudos, reviews and hits. You all have been really awesome and sweet ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>After a few more trips to see Colt in the hospital, Y/n swore that she would never fall victim to no men ever again. The shock she got when she went to visit him, only to have the nurse saying that he left the hospital and Historia confirming to her that Colt had left the city without telling her, it irked her.  Some had said that he was scared of Eren and ran off, others said he had other important things to do outside the city. Whatever the reason was, Y/n was peeved. And even so, she found herself looking at her phone, at Colt’s inaccessible number to be exact, sighing in irritation, throwing it towards the pillows.</p><p>She fell back into the bed, arms spread and hair sprawled under her. A sigh escaped her lips at the same time a gentle knock on the door, drifted her eyes towards it. She remained quiet, blinking leisurely. “Yes?”</p><p>The door cracked open, and Historia’s golden hair came into view. She gave her an apologetic smile, shrinking her shoulders while holding the door.</p><p>Y/n had been staying with both Ymir and Historia for about two weeks now. Trying to gather courage to face Eren after all that happened. She even asked Ymir to fetch her phone and her things but Eren had appeared at Ymir's apartment door, asking to speak with her while returning the phone.</p><p>His deep euphonic sensuous voice caused her legs to shake as she stood hidden behind the door, feeling her heart twisting inside her chest, listening to them talk. She heard him stating that she wouldn't take anything back unless she picked them up after talking to him.</p><p>Y/n closed her eyes, breathing low and unhinged thanks to her emotions cooking up again. Eren was in every corner of her mind, in all voluntary and involuntary thoughts, his intense touch on her skin was always alive, aching when she ran her fingers over those areas. Areas he had memorized to perfection.</p><p>Historia bit her lower lip, eyes looking around the messy room, half of her face hidden behind the door. Speaking with an almost dead looking Y/n, made her anxious. This girl was far more stubborn than Sasha. “He’s here.”</p><p>“I know.” She said, still with her eyes closed. Her heart started to race. All his previous attempts had failed and something about this one was telling her that he would succeed. “Tell him to leave.”</p><p>“Yeah. He’s not leaving. Not this time.”</p><p>“Peach.” Ymir pushed Historia inside, the door hitting the wall with the slight impact of her push. “Eren is here and he wants to talk.”</p><p>“Ymir please.” She felt panic rising up, sitting up on the end of the bed.” I’ll talk to him very soon but not now.”</p><p>“No. I think it’s time for you to face your problems. Your life is a mess. You’ve been missing classes and work. You barely eat properly. My God, Peach. Just get over this. Be a woman for God’s sake.”</p><p>Despite what has happened in the last few weeks, Y/n missed Eren dearly. She missed his joyful laugh, the way he would immerse those gorgeous emerald eyes in the tv, his delicious cooking, his lips, his scent, his addictive touch, his love. To conclude, she missed his presence. Yet, she couldn’t shake that awful thoughts out of her mind. Of him being with someone else, even if it’s just for professional reasons. The attack he perpetuated against Colt. She didn’t know how he knew about the party. She didn’t know he would lash out that way with such violence. It’s not her fault, isn’t it? Regardless of it, she felt guilty in that regard.</p><p>“I’m not ready yet. I-!” Y/n quickly adverted her eyes towards the opposite wall when Eren stood behind both Ymir and Historia. Her breath hitched, squeezing her knees together, shutting her eyes. Curse her heart for beating in such painful way.</p><p>Eren passed between Ymir and Historia, with his hands inside his favorite black coat’s pockets. He looked over his shoulder seeing both Ymir and Historia leaving, closing the door behind them. He stared at the bedroom’s door, regaining the newfound courage he had built while coming into Ymir’s apartment. He sighed, turning to look at Y/n that stood in the same position, shaking her leg from uneasiness.</p><p>He walked up to her, sensing her stiff when he sat beside her, the bed sinking down with his weight. He looked down, intertwining his fingers, watching her sideways. His gravelly calm and opulent voice startled her, earning him an edgy sigh, seeing her move a bit away from his heat. “I know you’re still mad at me, Y/n. And there are no words to describe how remorseful i am. But I think it’s the best for both of us, if we talk this through so we can move on with our lives.”</p><p>….</p><p>“You’re right. This can’t keep going on.” Y/n looked down at her lap. Everything she had organized in her mind started to become static and blurry. “And there’s no point to keep pushing this conversation aside anymore.”</p><p>Eren sighed quietly, nodding at each word that fell out of her lovely lips. His jaw tenses, forcing himself to speak. “I-huh…I was going to tell you about my work. But I was so ashamed and scared you’d leave me and think i was some sort of sick guy. And when I followed you to that party and then i saw that guy…The way he was kissing you, touching you. I lost control.” He sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>“You could have killed him, Eren.” She looked at him and quickly adverted her eyes back to her knees, adjusting the hem of her shorts.</p><p>“I…don’t know what got into me. I wasn’t thinking straight. I was confused when i saw him in the morning. Leaving all marked, smelling of you. Then later you left the house all perfumed and dressed. I guess i got jealous.”</p><p>The silence that emerged between them could be compared to that of a library. It was quiet, almost with a sense of hollow in it. Y/n recalled when he was in the coffee shop with that woman and how she called Colt with the purpose to face Eren. Ending up sleeping with him to get back at Eren.</p><p>She took a quiet deep breath. It was indeed her fault that Colt suffered a beating. It was her fault to not ask Eren about his porn. But she was expecting him to do it. Right there when he picked up the phone and she went for a walk.</p><p>” I shouldn’t have spoken to you that way.” Despite his voice being opulence and persistent, the uneasiness in his tone was unquestionable. He was sure she could hear his heart pounding ridiculously in his chest. “I understand you don’t want to be with me in the first place but i want to keep your friendship.”</p><p>She cursed for her voice coming out breathy and dubious. “Will you truly leave me alone?”</p><p>“No.” He chortled faintly.” But i promise i will give you my best to leave you alone.” His leg started to shake, looking at his hands before gazing her, wetting his lower lip. “As long as I can keep your friendship.”</p><p>“I still need to go to your apartment and get my stuff. I’ll transfer you the money when my boss pays me.”</p><p>‘<em>Knock it off you idiot. Let him talk.</em>’ She was afraid Eren could hear her thoughts. The way he looked at her, made her feel like an idiot.</p><p>“There’s no need for that. You don’t have to leave either. I will try to avoid you most of the time. If that works for you.” Eren assured. The weight of being in her company tied a strong knot on his stomach. The fruity smell of her hair, her soft skin dragging his gaze along her exposed arms and legs. The way she used to smile and eye him. It all made him want her more. But it was the emptiness he felt when she wasn’t there that haunted him the most.</p><p>When Y/n didn’t speak, Eren saw himself almost in loss of words. Anxious he would say something wrong that would contribute for her to leave. “Those people mean nothing to me, Y/n. I hire them, we film and then we go on with our lives.” He blabbed out, getting up at the same time as Y/n did. “I swear to God. Some of them wants to hang out but I always say no. Everything is kept professional. If I was in a relationship with any of them, I wouldn’t have done a move on you. A-And then the blowjob…I wanted to payback. I really thought you were doing on purpose.”</p><p>“Eren.” She exhaled, still with her back facing him, rubbing her forehead before letting her hand hit her leg. She had forgotten about blowjob. The walls seemed to move, closing on her. She needs fresh air.</p><p>“What do you want me to do? Help me.” He asked, following her to the balcony. The cold night air, embracing them both. He fought the urge to warp his arms around her, to provide her with a sweet warm embrace. He watched as her hands ran up and down her arms, her proficient eyes looking down at the streets and the cars that drove by. “Please don’t be silent.”</p><p>“This is a lot to take in, Eren. I’m still getting used to the idea.”  She finally looked at him. Causing the glow of his eyes to twinkle at her gorgeous ones and his lips parting at such sight. “I don’t want to get hurt. Jealousy is something that is hard to deal with.” She accused, pretty sure that Eren didn’t catch that hint that it was actually towards her. She knew she was no better than him. Maybe a little petty about it, unlike his impulsiveness, but she wasn’t going to let that take over her again. Too much old raw memories.</p><p>Eren forcefully tore his eyes away from hers. Focusing his stare on one flickering yellow street lamp. He fumbled with his fingers, his forearms pressing painfully against the balcony’s cold iron railing. He took a deep breath, pursing his lips, watching as the discolored clouds in sky moved ever so slowly.</p><p>“Don’t take me wrong. But, what i am about to tell you, Y/n. It’s is the purest of truths and not some way to get you pity me and influence you to reflect on your conclusion.” He spoke deadly serious, looking down at his hands, playing with his rings.</p><p>“I’m listening.”</p><p>Eren licked the corner of his lips, preparing to finally tell her. Despite all this time together, he had never disclosed many personal details about his life. When she had asked him about it, he told her only a few things and that rest was hard for him to talk about it and one day he would share it all with her. “Do you remember when you asked me about my life?”</p><p>“Yeah.” She tore her eyes off her fingernails, looking at him. “You said something about being too painful to recall them. And you’d tell me everything one day.”</p><p>“Are you-Are you still interested in knowing about them?” Eren’s eyes darted across her face. His peaceful expression turning into concern. “About me?”</p><p>Y/n cocked an eyebrow, reading his face for a moment. Her consuming gaze started to cause him to become nervous. After a while, she confirmed her curiosity with a slow short nod. “Of course I do.”</p><p>Eren sniffed, hesitating for a minute. He hated how his heart ached with such pain. How vulnerable he felt when he had to unbury everything after so long. Taking a deep staggering breath, Eren began, hoping he would not daze off and stay quiet. “I lost both my parents when i was young. At age of 14 to be exactly, in a plane crash.” He paused shaking his head, taking another deep breath. “I had no one to rely on. The government stuffed me into an orphanage, not caring how it would affect me.” He snickered in disdain.” Those fuckers didn’t even give any kind of phycological help. No. They just took the little i had and left me there.” He quickly drifted his eyes away from hers, looking to the opposite direction. “I escaped the orphanage a few times. At 16 i made a successful escape. And believe me.” He looked at her, a small sad smile tugging on his lips as he leaned in. “They didn't even bother looking for me. It is as if i were a cancerous outcast they wanted so desperately to get rid of.”</p><p>Eren snickered again, looking at his hand, rubbing them before playing with his rings. He chewed on his lower lip, smiling weakly. He felt insecure and trash for talking about a very sensitive matter where many tried to dwell on and none were successful. “There was this woman who worked as a cook at the orphanage. And she taught me things. Things that only later i realized were immoral and depraved. But over time, when I successfully ran away, i realized that no matter how bad it was, I could use those teachings to help me in life.”</p><p>Y/n pressed her hand on her mouth, letting his words sinking in. The sickening thought of what he went through by the hands of the system and that woman, worked on her stomach. She looked back at him, gaping as he confessed. "I dare to say that maybe she was the only one who missed me. Even though she was older, i believe she was between 36 to 38 years old at that time. Even what we had going on with each other was wrong, i thought about going back to that depressive place. Having in my head that something could work. That i could have some kind of affection. "</p><p>He looked at her and smiled, shrugging his shoulders. “I know what you’re thinking. But mind you i was only 16 when that thought occurred me. You can’t really blame me. Can you, Y/n?”</p><p>“Why didn’t you go to the police???” She asked angrily, gripping the balcony’s railing iron. “That’s just so fucked up. You should have gone, Eren.”</p><p>“They wouldn’t listen.” He shook his head.” Not only i was a known rebellious troublemaker back then, causing all sorts of troubles, but i guess i liked her. Having someone waiting for me in the end of the day, where i could talk about my problems. I know Y/n it sounds sick and horrible.” He quirked an eyebrow.” But I didn’t think about that much. It was only when i ran away that everything made sense.”</p><p>“Still. That’s fucking sickening.” She glared at the street lamps, clenching her jaw in disgust. “What did you do???”</p><p>“Well” He sighed, running the tip of his tongue on the tip of his teeth, feeling those light sharp edges. “I know she went looking for me and since I didn’t want to be found, I started to work on the streets and then later as an escort.”</p><p>“At that age??” She asked, mouth dropping, furring her eyebrows to accentuate her obvious repulsion.</p><p>“Mind you, Peach.” He watched her. “At 16, I did not look of that age at all. Not to be a little shit but i was always an attractive kid. Maybe that’s why i got so many eyes on me.”</p><p>“Mhm.” She looked away, thankful for her loosen locks covering her face. She was blushing not for what he had told her, that was totally disgusting thinking about a younger version of him in that way, but it was the way his voice came out. “<em>Still…Disgusting</em>.”</p><p>“Anyway, the money was flowing easily on me. And I managed to rent a house. Kept indulging in those things until i succeeded to get high enough to buy myself an apartment and have good savings. After that I moved on to porn. In my opinion, i think it’s better than prostitute myself on the streets.”</p><p>“Escorting isn’t always prostitution.”</p><p>“Do you really think they always wanted company and not sexual gratification? I do porn. Not proud of it…and much less happy knowing it caused you to slip away between my fingers.”</p><p>“I feel like you’re being a little dick, Eren.” She joked, hearing him laugh. Choosing to ignore the last part related to her.</p><p>“No really.” By now they were a little closer to each other. Elbows only a few inches away from touching. “Before filming I have to take things to get hard. It’s not all cherry with cream, where you just get ready and go down on business. No. You see, when it doesn’t go the way it’s supposed to, you literally have to find solutions. It gets tiresome and unnerving.” He pursed his lips.” With you…I don’t need to. I mean, i didn’t have to. Sorry.” He moved a way, the cold air rudely striking her skin.</p><p>She cleared her throat, changing topics. “How about your studies?”</p><p>“Studied at night. Managed to get into college and graduated with a Bachelor's Degree in Accounting.”</p><p>“That’s a great career. Why didn’t you pursuit it?”</p><p>Eren looked at the goosebumps on her skin, taking his coat and handing it to her. He avoided his fingers to brush against hers as she gladfully took it and warped around her body. "Are you aware of how many college students are not practicing the profession they studied for? Do you know that guy who served us coffee when we used to go out?"</p><p> </p><p>Nod.</p><p> </p><p>"He's a doctor. A doctor, i tell you. And look where he is now. Serving coffees and cleaning the establishment after it closes. And he’s been doing that for 3 years and a half.” He tilted his head, the small unruly strands of hair swaying lightly.” I tried to join companies and freelance but it didn't work. So i continued to do what I do today. Hey." He pointed before folding his arms on the rail. “Your studying Linguistics, right?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You can’t expect to get in easily. You’ll have to compete against a lot of people. Some will be better and others worse. But you must have a plan B, in case you don’t get your dream job at first. That plan doesn’t mean you have to seek… a job like mine.”</p><p>“I know.” Y/n cozied herself, involuntarily sniffing his coat that reached her thighs. She closed her eyes, letting his natural scent drug her bloodstream. Fortunately, she stopped herself half way, blushing and meeting his eyes.</p><p>“Like i said. I tried. I even thought about sleeping with someone of the higher ranks to get the job but I’m pretty sure that would turn out bad for me.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re just so resourceful, aren’t you?” She was grateful Eren didn’t mention what she just did with his coat. Leaving it ambiguous if he had paid attention or not.</p><p>“At least i thought about changing. Even though i’m great with numbers.”</p><p>“Were some of those higher ranks guys?” She asked, looking at him sideways, sensing him watching her.</p><p>“If you’re wondering if i’m bisexual. I am not. I’m straight but if doing with guys brings me income.” He shrugged. “Why not?”</p><p>“Sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you.”</p><p>“None taken.” He chuckled.</p><p>The vain silence began to fall between them. Y/n felt her heart starting to race. And it didn’t help when she couldn’t take her eyes off him while being submerged in his coat that kept his natural scent and his musky cologne. Nevertheless, Y/n was still angry. She doesn’t know how to exactly explain it. Maybe she’s angry with herself? “Did you ever wonder where that woman might be right now?”</p><p>She vexatiously looked away, ignoring the look he gave her. ‘<em>What the hell? Why did I ask that?</em>’</p><p>“I humm.” Eren pursed his lips, chewing on the bottom one.”  I thought about looking for her but i ditched it in the last minute.”</p><p>“Why did you?”</p><p>“Dunno.” He shrugged, not looking at her as a dim blush worked on his cheeks. “Maybe because i had a cute puppy at my door looking for a room to rent.”</p><p>"You shouldn't have had that thought." She said angry but at the same time flattered by his words. "She was or still is a depraved woman for taking advantage of you."</p><p>“Nothing would have happened, Peach.” Her affectionate nickname flowing out of his lips like a lyrical melody. His lidded eyes lowered to her lips, slowly going up to her sophisticated eyes. “I was just curious to see how she was doing.”</p><p>“Still.” She looked away, not catching his sulking look when she took her eyes away from his gaze. “You shouldn’t. She’s disgusting monster.”</p><p>They remained quiet, hearing a few cars passing by and the cold night breeze making their ears cold. A night like this was meant to be burned in their memories. Hopefully also drown away any ill feelings hovering around them. Y/n jerked up at the feeling of her hand, watching as Eren grabbed it and rubbed it between his larger ones. “You hand is so tiny compared to mine. Dolly hands.”</p><p>“Maybe your hands are too big.” She caught his smirk, staring directly at his eyes.</p><p>“Can i kiss you?”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“Not in the mouth you pervert.” He laughed, letting her retreat her hand.</p><p>“No you cannot.”</p><p>“Fine, then. Can i have my coat back?” Eren extended his hand, waiting. He held her eyes, the light pink blush on her cheeks catching his attention.</p><p>“Thanks.” She gave it to him, hugging her figure from the sudden loss of heat. She rubbed her arms, trying to recreate his warmth. She never took her eyes off his, watching as he brought his coat to his nose and sniffed her scent that was rooted in the fabric. “<em>Eren</em>.” She whispered, holding her breath while closing her eyes, feeling his lips connecting with her forehead.</p><p>Eren began dressing, moving to the slide door, his warmness leaving her. He looked back at her before zipping up his coat. “I hope you come back. That place is awfully empty without you.”</p><p>“Do you wanna stay for the night?” She stepped forward, feeling anxious and an idiot for asking.</p><p>Eren turned back and raised an eyebrow. Unsure if he should or not accept her proposal. “Do you really want me to?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah but nothing sexual.”</p><p>“I wasn’t intending to.” He shoved his hands inside his pockets.” Whatever helps me stay longer with you.” He confessed, taking a few steps back, letting her getting inside and slid the door close. “Do you want help cleaning this mess?”</p><p>“This was actually Historia and Ymir’s doing. They decided to throw a modeling contest to annoy me.”</p><p>“Who won?” He asked, gathering the clothes.</p><p>“No one because none of them accepted their points. Historia said Ymir won and Ymir argued. Saying it was Historia who actually won. After that they had a petty quarrel.”</p><p>“Did you participate?” He threw the clothes to a small couch in a corner of the room, turning to look at her.</p><p>“No. I was asleep most of the time.” She chuckled, moving to the bed, smiling as Eren went to the other side and adjusted the wrinkled covers.</p><p>“How can you put up with them?”</p><p>“I don’t. I usually doze off and pick the last words before building up a phrase around the things they were speaking. It always works.”</p><p>“Where am i supposed to sleep?” He asked.</p><p>“Bed? On that side.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Do you want to sleep with Ymir and Historia?”</p><p>“No, no, no. This is fine.” Eren took his shoes off, untying his hair. He looked like a completely different person with his hair down.</p><p>Y/n turned off the light. The room drowned in the moonlight still helping him see the dark blush that tampered her cheeks. She tensed, unable to keep her breathing in check. She rolled to her side, catching his emerald eyes in the dark. He was staring at her in silence, his eyes scurrying across her face. Despite him being a bit away from her, Y/n felt his body warming up the whole bed.</p><p>She mellowed her face against the pillow, seeing his lips tugging, the hand that he had laid on his pillow, twitching. He slowly brought his fingers to her lips, tracing it without actually touching them. Her breathing tickling them. “Are you upset?” He asked in the quiet of the room, retreating his fingers back.</p><p>Y/n shook her head, gasping when he took her hand from under her pillow and outlined her fingers on his lips and smooth face. She blushed more, his breath wafting against them as she allowed him to continue.  She smiled, the gentle kiss he put on her fingers burned, spreading around her hand. “Can we still be friends?”</p><p>“Of course we can.” Y/n quietly replied, taking her hand back and shoving it under her pillow. Feeling some kind of weight being lifted from her shoulders. She closed her eyes, nuzzling in the comfort of the bed, taking a deep breath with his cologne washing her senses.</p><p>“Do you forgive me?” Eren asked, prompting her eyes to snap open. She watched him expectantly gazing her through the dark moonlighted room. “For everything i have done and said?”</p><p>“There’s nothing to forgive, Eren.” Y/n’s voice came out groggy instead of soft. The reminiscences of the party wrecking her heart. “We should forget all that and sleep.”</p><p>“I took the video down.”</p><p>“Eren.”</p><p>Eren sat up, the covers dropping to his waist as he brought a hand to his chest, the other gripping the sheets under him. “If i stop doing porn. Will you be with me?”</p><p>“I don’t want you to stop doing what you do, Eren.” She didn’t budge, instead she continued lying down. Despite going against her likening, she did come to terms with the way he lived his life. Eren had not stopped haunting her mind, since she left and she used that time for herself to think about it. But the only difference is that she is now afraid to be with him in a romantic way. Scared that she would back off while being too deep in the relationship. Y/n could accept his friendship, a bond that she would keep after she finished college and went back to Marley.</p><p>She sighed. She had accepted it. Yes. And she had admitted that she had fallen hard for him. But how can she handle it?</p><p>“Would the answer have been a yes?” Eren moved farther away in the bed. Just a little bit more and he would have fallen off. “Back then?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Then I’ll stop.”</p><p>“I didn’t say i would accept you now, Eren. Friends, yes. But more than that, I can’t say per sure.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Please, Eren. Don’t make me regret asking you to stay.” She swallowed hard. Grasping the pillow that hid her hand at the sight of his aggrieved eyes. She watched him roll over to his side, pulling the covers up to his shoulder. Hair gently falling to the side, exposing a bit of his tattooed neck.  </p><p>…</p><p>‘<em>Make up your damn mind, Y/n.</em>’</p><p>Y/n fought the urge to wrap her arms around him. To have him feel her heart beating hysterically because of him. “Eren?”</p><p>“You blame me.” He stated, his back still turned to her.</p><p>“No i don’t.” She admitted.</p><p>“Do you want to see other people?” Y/n’s eyes left her personal void, as a change of weight made the bed move with Eren rolling back to look at her. “No matter what decision you make, the answer will always be a no.”</p><p>“What kind of question is that?”</p><p>“That was not a question. Are you even listening?”</p><p>Y/n turned around, letting her back rest against the mattress. She played with her fingers, the ceiling becoming higher and higher and heart shifting. “I’m just scared, Eren. The porn is-!”</p><p>“Immoral?”</p><p>“I-No. I’m not saying that.”</p><p>“But you thought about it.”</p><p>She released an exasperated sigh, sitting up. She watched as he imitated her gesture. “How do you think I found about you doing porn? I watch it.”</p><p>“Oh...Oh…Shit.” He said, taken back at her confession. Feeling embarrassed at how much she had searched. She had probably searched a lot. Curiosity was her second name after all. And considering the amount of things he engaged in. That’s why she asked him indirectly if he was bi.</p><p>“Well, I didn’t watch, watch it. I-!” She looked away. “I watch porn and when I found your channel… I wanted to make sure it was really you.” Eren didn’t answer. He wasn’t even looking at her, but taking his coat off. “And then…There was a detail that, made me think.”</p><p>“It was the violence? I can guarantee you, they paid for it. After it was done, i just suppress that shit out of my mind.” His voice was shaky and his hands trembled as he threw the coat to the end of the bed and laid back down.</p><p>“Huh-no.”</p><p>“Is it the maid custom?”</p><p>“I hmm…” She laughed, sensing him humorously scoff at her playfulness.” I was actually going to talk about a few girls you were with. During that manager reunion you had.” Her voice was so faint that he had a hard time processing what she had said.</p><p>Eren crossed his arms behind his head, observing her with parted lips. His tank top pressed against his abs, stealing a quick look from her eyes. “What- about them? Do you huh- Do you know any of them???”</p><p>“No… But they kinda resembled me. I might be wrong but-!” She trailed off, with her mind screaming ridiculous shit at herself. “I’m… let’s just go back to sleep. <em>Fuck.</em>”</p><p>“I have a thing for (h/c) girls with (s/c- skin color).” He focused on the ceiling, biting his lower lip. His throat having a hard time swallowing down his heart. “Because they reminded me of you.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Peach?”</p><p>Y/n was had her eyes wide open, closing them when she felt Eren’s breath hitting her exposed neck. “I huh, i know you’re not sleeping.”</p><p>“J-Just go to sleep. It’s late.” She said voice crashing as she snuggled further on the pillow, blushing.</p><p>“Okay.” He went back to his side, arms behind his head again as he traced the cracked paint lines of the ceiling with his eyes thanks to the moonlight. “Night.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Peachy dreams.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Peachy night dreams.”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“<em>I love you.</em>” He murmured, jolting and crossing one arm up to his chest in a protective way, as Y/n quickly sat up, looking down at him. “You alright, Peach?”</p><p>“What did you just say??”</p><p>“I said peachy night dreams.” His voice wobbled as he raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“No. You said something else.”</p><p>“I didn’t.”</p><p>“You did.”</p><p>“No. I didn’t. Maybe it was your sleep that deceived you.”</p><p>“Nice try but i wasn’t sleeping.” She hmphed, unconvinced. </p><p>“Oh so you were awake all this time?? What the hell?”</p><p>“HEY, knock it off you two. We’re trying to sleep here.” Ymir’s pounds against the wall seized after five more upset hits.</p><p>Y/n and Eren looked back at the wall and then at each other. She laid back in the bed, squinting her eyes at him. “<em>You said something.</em>”</p><p>“Peachy dreams.” He rolled to his side, snuggling his face on his pillow.</p><p>“Oh, you dick.”</p><hr/><p>Y/n groaned, stretching and yawing loudly, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. Taking a deep breath still with her eyes closed, she rolled around the bed, coming face to face with a grinning Ymir. “AH. What the fuck?” She almost fell from the bed if it wasn’t for Ymir’s quick reflexes that caught her.</p><p>“Good morning to you too.” She laughed, yanking her to the middle of the bed, before getting up.</p><p>“Wha-What?” Y/n sat up, eyes searching around the room.</p><p>“Oh, Peachy baby. He left early in the morning.” She said, towel tightly around her body and one on her head.</p><p>Y/n looked around for her phone. She couldn’t stop feeling the restlessness building her up. Finally pulling her phone out of the drawer, she locked the screen again. “Did he send you a message?” She asked Ymir.</p><p>“No. He just said he had something important to do. Why? Did he send you any?”</p><p>“No.” She managed to hide her sulkiness, rubbing the remnants of sleep from her eyes.  </p><p>“So? How did it go?” Ymir asked, folding one leg and sitting on the edge of the bed, holding a pair of clothes.</p><p>Y/n sighed, pursing her lips tightly. “We talked.”</p><p>“Are you guys getting back together?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I knew it.” She looked at her sideways a devious smirk on her lips. “Me and Historia were waiting for you guys to fuck so we could have material for the night.”</p><p>“What the fuck? You pervert.” Y/n pulled her pillow and smacked Ymir.</p><p>“What? Sorry to burst your bubble. But it’s true.”</p><p>“You know what? I’m going to take a shower.”</p><p>“Oh we don’t have gas so you just have to go with a cold shower.” The teasing tone seamlessly snaking into her ears. </p><p>“You’re so difficult to deal with, Ymir.” Y/n left the room, hearing Ymir’s gasp followed with a laugh.</p><p>“Difficult?” She followed, smiling. “Did you heard what Y/n said, baby?”</p><p>“What?” Historia asked, holding a frying pan.</p><p>“That i’m difficult to deal with.”</p><p>“Well, you kinda are.” Historia sweetly admitted, making Y/n laugh at Ymir and pointing a mocking finger at the sly woman.</p><p>“That must have hurt.” Y/n moved behind Historia when Ymir took the towel off her head and tried to whip her.</p><p>The sound of the old ring bell provoked them to jump. Historia began complaining how much she hated that sound. Saying that the ring bell have been smoking for the past 30 years and that Ymir loves it. “I hate that bell so much.”</p><p>“Ugh. What a terrible sight.” Y/n attention snapped towards Eren’s unmistakable voice. Ymir stuck her tongue out, closing the door, walking behind him as he came in with a brown bag. “I brought you a few clothes and things.”</p><p>“What a thoughtful boyfriend.” Historia nudged Y/n, snickering as the young woman left her side to meet Eren.</p><p>“I know. Eren’s so sweet.” Ymir joined, encircling her arms around her blond fiancée.</p><p>“Thanks.” Y/n took the bag, not looking into his eyes.</p><p>“Shall i wait?” He hesitantly sat on the couch.</p><p>“Sure. I’m just going to take a shower. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“Do you want me to pack your stuff?” Ymir smirked, winking at Eren.</p><p>“Why would you do that?”</p><p>“Aren’t you leaving with Eren?” She asked, prompting Eren to lean forward, resting his elbows on his knees, tilting his head towards Y/n.</p><p>“Of course i am.” She caught his smile.” Besides, I’ve been using your stuff. So if you pack them, you’re practically offering me them.”</p><p>“Mooch.”</p><p>“How kind of you.” She laughed, leaving to her deserved shower, hearing Eren complaining and telling Ymir to get dressed.</p><hr/><p>“I’m really happy you decided to come back.” He confessed, sharing a few glances with her and the road.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to put your seatbelt?” She asked. Seeing him complying with her question/order.</p><p>“I don’t usually drive like this.” He made a turn, eyes skillfully trained on his surroundings. “Are you hungry?”</p><p>“A bit.”</p><p>“Alright we gonna get something to eat.” From the rest of the ride, Eren asked questions about her work and studies. Getting really upset for learning that she has been missing them both.</p><p>“Is it okay to parked it here?” Y/n asked, relieving herself from her seatbelt, waiting for Eren to turn off the engine.</p><p>“Of course it is.” He pulled out the keys, unbuckling his own seatbelt, pursing his lips, turning to look at her.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Do you want to see other people, Y/n?”</p><p>“Eren.” She shook her head, rolling her eyes. “I think that’s too soon.”</p><p>“Do you?”</p><p>“What did you say last night?”</p><p>“Peachy dreams.”</p><p>She crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows at him. “I heard that. I meant it the other thing.”</p><p>“What do you think i said?” He rested his left hand on the steering wheel and his right forearm against the car seat. “Refresh my memory.”</p><p>“I don’t recall it. But I’m pretty sure it wasn’t a good night.”</p><p>“Well.” He smiled, opening the door, already with a leg outside the car. “Shall we get in and eat?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Learn a few things about Y/n and how Eren and her will deal with their personal dillemma.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to apologize for being out like this for so long. I’ve been extremely busy and my country’s educational system has reduced spring break to only ONE freacking week. So, I’m literally drowned in assignments, presentations, very close to date mid-terms and a lot of homework.<br/>And here, i was minding in my own peanut-shell, thinking I would write and post more often, then they hit me with this. Anyway, I managed to take a few breaks from study to give you guys this chapter. I hope you like it; it took me a while and a lot of strained neck and sleepless hours to finally complete it. It’s literally 7:18 am and i have classes on Saturday. But no biggie. I can handle three hours of online zoom classes, where I don’t keep my camera off becausemyteacherfreacksoutandannoyseveryoneduringhislectures. I’m not calling anyone out tho ^D^ Please enjoy, stay safe and have a great spring break. <br/>And thank you all for your kudos, reviews and hits. Yall so freacking awesome.<br/>💖🥰🤩<br/>I hope this was was good and not boring.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n was sitting comfortably in her chair, eyes trailing the line of people that had formed from the entrance to the counter of the rustic coffee shop. There, she saw Eren first in line, his emerald eyes leisurely examining the various items that were written on the board. He pointed to some numbers, taking the wallet out of his back pocket. Y/n tilted her head, watching as the new waitress blushed like a school girl, beaming a pretty smile while trying her best to not make a mess in front of him.</p><p>She unconsciously narrowed her eyes. There were a few times that she wished she had that kind of courage to approach a guy. To have that confidence exuding out of her while fishing whatever or whoever she wanted.</p><p>Y/n leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table, watching Eren attentively. A momentarily thought of him doing porn with the girl crossed her mind. She scoffed at herself, shaking her head dismissively. Who is she to even feel the pit of jealousy digging a hole in her chest? Damn her stubbornness that kept planting seeds of mistrust and insecurity.</p><p>Pulling her phone out, Y/n opened the contact list, staring at Colt’s number. She sneered, deciding to block and erase it. Why keeping a number of someone who clearly doesn’t want to be found? A person she began to know a little better during those weeks he had stayed there. A person that made her waste her time.</p><p>Continuing to scroll down through her contacts, Y/n glanced briefly at Eren. He was now drumming his fingers on the counter, looking down at the waitress, giving her short nods as she continued to talk and prepare their food.</p><p>Y/n always thought that guys dressed better than girls. They could wear simple clothing and still out-style every girl. She noted that Eren had picked one of his favorite outfits. An outfit that crudely instigated her thoughts into adulterated ones. Aside from his second favorite outside, the light grey sweatpants and tight shirts that outlined the muscles on his torso, abs and biceps. Eren wore a more loosen plain white shirt with a pair of black jeans that were torn at the knees with white suspenders that dangled freely on his thighs.</p><p>Y/n stopped chewing on her lower lip and painfully dragged her eyes off his figure. She selected a special number and put her phone in her ear, while feeling her heart beginning to trot. The lingering thoughts of Eren, getting washed as she wondered if the person on the other side of the line wanted to even hear her voice. It’s been a while since she made a call. It’s not like she hadn’t had time. It's just that all her thoughts were literally drifted towards Eren. And he made her forget about the outside world.</p><p>Literally.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Baby sister. Finally you called.”</strong></p><p>“Humm…Hey Pieck.” Y/n nervously lowered her head, the corner of her lips curling into a smile. “How have you been?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“I’m doing fine. A little upset with you. I found out you were seeing someone through Historia.”</strong>
</p><p><strong> “</strong>I’m so sorry big sister. It’s complicated to say the least.” She glanced at Eren who was looking down at the waitress, tapping his watch impatiently.</p><p>“<strong>After all these months?? Did something happen???</strong>”</p><p> </p><p> She rested her forehead against her palm, tracing imaginary figures with her eyes on the brownish cream table. A tired sigh escaped her lips. There was so much she wanted to tell her but there was also some details that shouldn’t be disclosed.  “I know. I’m sorry. Please forgive me. I promise I will tell you everything later.”</p><p> </p><p>She knew Pieck was beyond upset, regardless of not showing it. They were both very close to each other despite not sharing the same mother. And she truly felt like shit for ignoring her for these last past couple of months. Just once in a while texting her, telling her that everything was amazing and Paradis Island was so beautiful and welcoming to her. “<strong>I’m holding onto that. I have so much to tell you, Chocopie.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p> “I can’t wait to hear it. And stop calling me Chocopie. I’m not a kid anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Why? You know you will always be my little Chocopie not matter what you say. Or do you rather have me calling you Peach of Marley or Peach of Paradis Island?</strong>” Pieck’s light voice was always so soothing and affectionate. Just like the first time her father took her to meet her. It had never changed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> “Fine. I’m your little Chocopie.” Y/n chuckled, wetting her lips while getting a lighthearted victorious laugh.” Anyway, have you heard from dad??”</p><p>“<strong>Not since he went to see your mom. I heard they had a pretty ugly fight, packed his stuff and left.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> “What??” She spoke a little too loud as some eyes fell on her, recoiling figure. Recomposing herself, and clearing her throat, Y/n sensed Eren’s eyes piercing her but didn’t spare him a glance. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Y/n kept her angry voice low and together. “Why am I only hearing this <em>now</em>??”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  “<strong>You shouldn’t be surprised, Chocopie. He was always a deadbeat.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> “Don’t call him that.”</p><p> “<strong>Okay fine. An absent father.</strong>” Pieck sighed, ruffling with some papers on the other side of the line. “<strong>He packed and left. That’s all I know. You should ask your mom about that.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe this.” Y/n sat back straight, feeling her gut twisting. How is her mom doing? Why didn’t she tell her?? Maybe because she wouldn’t want her to lose her focus on her studies. But again… After all this time? After all the fights they had, why going on their separate ways? Y/n began to fall into silence, losing herself in her own thoughts as Pieck’s sweet voice snapped her back with a serene comforting voice.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I’m sorry, Chocopie. If it makes you feel better i can sing you that poem you love so much.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p> “Please don’t.” She laughed, still with a hint of sadness in her. “Humm, I’ll talk to you later.”</p><p> </p><p> “<strong>But we just started talking-!</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. But I’m with someone right now. I’ll call you later.” Y/n watched as Eren placed the tray down and sat in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Okay then. But you better call me. Love you Chocopie.</strong>”</p><p>“Love you too, Twinkie.” She lowered her eyes from Eren’s. grabbing the cupcakes plate.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> “<strong>Oh you remember it. So sweet of you.</strong>”</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>“<strong>Don’t forget to call.</strong>”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p> “<strong>Love you.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p> “For the second time. I love you too.” She laughed waiting until Pieck hung up. Her heart sank a little bit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to hang up because of me, Y/n.” Eren smiled, giving her coffee with cream, taking his cup to his lips, slurping the sweet hot contents.</p><p>“I don’t like talking on the phone when i’m with someone.” She set her phone aside with a sigh, unintentionally calling Eren out when he told her to wait and went to ‘allegedly’ answer Allison’s call.</p><p>“You seemed upset about something.” He pointed out, playing with his rings, not showing any kind of effect of her dubious tone. “What is it??”</p><p>“My dad left my mom.”</p><p>“Shit…Sorry about that.”</p><p>“It’s fine. I guess.” She lied. Something was off about the whole situation. And she will soon find out.</p><p>“Do you wanna talk about it?”</p><p>“Nah. I rather focus on other things.” She offered him a forged crystal-clear smile, adverting her eyes to the counter, as a mischievous smirk teased her lips. “She likes you.”</p><p>Eren followed her eyes to the waitress, holding a deadpan expression. Y/n’s fake smile stamped on his mind as he tried to shake it out of his head. “Mhm.”</p><p>“Mhm indeed.” She observed the girl until she clumsily tore her eyes off Eren’s figure, completely failing to notice Y/n there with him. “I bet she will come here and give you her number.”</p><p>“She already did.” Eren tossed the napkin folded in a triangle shape towards Y/n. His voice was so embedded with boredom that she swore she could swim in it.</p><p>“Oh.” She grabbed it, nodding and looking back at Eren while examining the well-written numbers and the perfectly drawn heart-shaped dot on the letter ‘i’. Another hint of jealousy crushing her chest. “You’re good with numbers. I bet you already memorized it.”</p><p>“No and i’m not interested either.” His electrifying eyes bored into hers, blinking slowly as the assertiveness of his sweet voice melodied into her ears like a hard-to-fight addiction.” I have my eyes on a bigger price.”</p><p>It felt different being in Eren’s presence again. Her tickling nervousness grew from her toes up to the hairs of her neck, creating a coat of visible goosebumps on her skin. “So.” She cleared her throat, gently pushing the napkin towards him. “Shall we make rules?”</p><p>“Rules?” He crumpled the napkin, tossing it aside and leaning forward, putting his coffee down.</p><p>“For when you’re working.”</p><p>“Y/n…I’ve decided to stop doing porn for good.” Eren’s fingertips brushed against hers. When she retreated her hand, he sighed while leaning back with a clearly disappointed expression. “I think it’s better this way.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to stop doing it because of me, Eren… Eren look at me.” She kicked him under the table. “It’s fine really.”</p><p>“I have plenty of material stored away.” He didn’t hide his sullenness, nor looked into her eyes. “I can meddle it and keep the income coming until I get a proper job.”</p><p>“Eren.” She smiled, now finally holding his gaze. “It’s your income. Isn’t it?”</p><p>“I have savings.”</p><p>“It’s your income. Right?”</p><p>“Yeah. Everything is kept professional too.” He reminded her, quickly adverting his eyes from her now genuine smile to her eyes. The natural way she transitioned her emotions, rustled his heart and soul. “Can i hold your hand??”</p><p>“Hm?” She munched on the cupcake, swallowing it dry. She wiped the little blue crumbs from the corner of her lips, washing the dryness of the cupcake with a gulp of her drink. “I’m sorry?”</p><p>“Nothing.” He nibbled the edge his coffee card cup, tapping his fingers on the table.</p><p>“So are you going to continue??”</p><p>“I really don’t want to.”</p><p>“Eren, be honest.”</p><p>“No.” He took a gulp of his coffee, looking at her through its edge. “I won’t keep going with it. I’m willing to change it for you.”</p><p>“I’m not going back home if you stop it.” She exhaled in irritation, crossing her legs, her knee hitting the table. “I admit it. It’s hard and i’ve accepted it but-!”</p><p>“But it’s not enough to get you back, even if i stop it. I don’t understand it, Y/n. Please tell me why. You don’t like me anymore? You want to see other people. Is that it?”</p><p>The stutter in her voice made her cheeks blush faintly. She hated feeling so exposed. “That again? Eren-!” Her lack of answer propped him to scoff and look away. “Eren…You need to stop asking me that.”</p><p>“Okay. I promise to never bring this up. Sorry.”</p><p>“Eren come on.” She reached for his cold hand, not feeling him squeezing it back. “Look at me.”</p><p>“I got it.” He continued to avoid her eyes, looking at nowhere particularly. “Friends then.”</p><p>“You look so cute when you sulk.” She let go of his hand, smiling.</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“Okay.” She sighed, shooing the awkward silence that threatened to settle in.” So let’s talk about this like two grown ass people.” She finally got his attention. The green lustrous of his emerald orbs twinkling when she intertwined her fingers together, her voice serious and unquestionable. “Since you don’t stop, here’s what i propose.”</p><p>Eren bit the inside of his cheek, putting his coffee cup down, holding it between his hands with uneasiness. He managed to speak, but failing to keep the edginess out of his words. “I’m listening.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After they arrived at the apartment, Y/n and Eren came into a mutual agreement that he would continue doing his porn and she would not let it get over her head.</p><p>But everything quickly went sour on his side, when <em>she</em> brought the idea to see other people. It wasn’t in a way to push their feelings aside.</p><p>Not at all.</p><p>She understood perfectly that he only asked her that because he thought she wanted to make him suffer from what he has done. But Y/n only brought that idea up, simply because <em>he</em> wouldn’t shut up about it. Because he had started to annoy her, always bringing up the same topic whatever she fell into silence or even glanced at other people.</p><p>So now here she was. Pacing the bedroom, feeling the fluffy cream carpeted floor under her toes. Taking in his strong scent of the now one person bedroom. She choked on her words when his adorable awkwardness swallowed him when he bumped into her, apologizing in the name of the habit for trying to get into the room they used to share, way back before feelings started to make themselves more prominent and harder to push aside.</p><p>Y/n looked at the door, expecting to see his handsome face carrying that damn cursing smile while offering her, his famous orange juice. Her good-disposition soon dropped when a hushed snicker fled her lips. Her eyes were now looking at Marley’s map. She took a deep breath, narrowing her eyes as she traced the outlines of the mountains.</p><p>Marley was her home after all. Y/n was a stranger to the Paradis Island and its people. A stranger that was yet to find her place among many others. But what does remain from her original home?</p><p>Only the very bits of nostalgia.</p><p>To Y/n the only thing that mattered to her was the nostalgia and the very, very few selective old memories of her childhood.  </p><p>Memories that she’d indulge when she desperately tried to find a reason not to give up on everything around her. To remind her what was waiting on the other side. And it wasn’t a sugary wait that was patiently there for her.</p><p>You see, to Y/n is easy to just bury everything than actually talk about it. She never had friends she could talk to. It’s was always her, her mom and her dad. And of course their usual fights and arguments.</p><p>She does appreciate the courage and thoughtfulness Eren had when he shared more about his grim past. His life has been far more difficult than hers. Where he had gone through all that child abuse and loneliness. Y/n spent her days living in the peacefulness of the mountains, in the countryside of Marley, sitting under the blessing refreshing shadow of her backyard willow tree, reading books in the company of her solitude while the sun dazzled in their small crystal lake near the cottage.</p><p>She envied Eren for being capable to push aside all the ill feelings he was going to experience when he opened up to her. The face of tranquility and the relief he felt after it, was something she dreadfully wanted to get to know more intimately.</p><p>But she didn’t.</p><p>All she told him was that she came from a good family, had a sister and she dreamed big, beyond the Marley way of thinking.</p><p>Instead, Y/n was a lonely homeschooled child who dreamed to live in the Paradis City Island, to run away from her past. A child that proudly ditched those out of fashion old long dresses and grew up to be a woman by her own means.</p><p>Her mother had always babied her. If it wasn’t for Pieck, Y/n would never know why women bleed monthly or why she had such burning body craving when seeing those good-looking actors on the tv or couples sneaking kisses and caresses whatever her mother took her to the village. </p><p>A very quick hit of embarrassment hit her stomach. The recollection of her sneaking past her parents’ bedroom to turn the old tv on and lowering the volume just to see the attractive people on the tv or those old commercials about condoms and many other things only had fueled her interest and encouragement.</p><p>It was during those little moments, that Y/n knew there was much more than their countryside cottage near the mountains. More than horses and reading books under the tree. It was a shame she had to find about it through the tv, that her parents hated to have it around. If it wasn’t for the port attack that Marley suffered from the old war, by the hands of the Paradis Island, during her grandparents time, her father would never had bought the damn thing in the first place.</p><p>And to top it all, she owns so much to Pieck. It was her, with a lot of effort, that opened her parents eyes on letting Y/n study abroad and her teachings about things she had no one to ask about. Because if it wasn’t for Pieck, Y/n would be just a countryside girl with ignorance operating within her.</p><p>So what does her friends think of the Peach of Paradis Island?</p><p>A young woman that showed so much promising on her studies, when well stirred partied like an animal, had no problem in speaking up her mind, defended her ideas with fervor, could be pretty petty when she wanted, would raise her fists if she had to and loved to be “involved” in “immoral” acts.</p><p>But, what would they think of Y/n, The Peach of Marley??</p><p>A Marleyan born mountain girl that was homeschooled, didn’t know shit about sexuality and menstruation. A girl that only knowledge she had was how to take care of horses hoofs, fishing and how to survive the harsh Marley winters.</p><p>No doubt they would not believe she was the same person. Two opposites that would never, <em>never</em> attract to each other.</p><p>Now to think about it.</p><p><em>Eren Yeager</em>.</p><p>What would an Paradisian easy going, confident and charming guy with a life well lived, had plenty of experience both in living and intimacy think of the Peach of Marley?</p><p>Would he think she was some sort of “hillbilly”, that was pathetically trying her best to ditch her first layer of her persona? He never gave her the vibe of being the mocking type. That thought never crossed her mind at all. Eren wasn’t like that at all.</p><p>Because to Y/n’s truest intentions, she wasn’t going to bring back to Marley, to her cottage mountain house, to her village what she had done here. She <em>wasn’t</em> going to bring Eren back with her, if he ever wanted to. And considering how much he had done for her, how much he wanted to be with her, she doubted he would want to be set aside and ditched.</p><p>But her mother and father. How would they react if they saw their 19 year-old baby daughter having a devoted intimate relationship with a man 7 years her senior? A man with far more experience in life and in many ways only a ‘<em>Paradisian devil</em>’ knew?</p><p>How would they react, knowing that their precious baby was no longer pure but corrupted? How would they react if they found out that she had her first time under their noses during a village festival while she was still underage?</p><p>To the people of the village, Y/n would be the most sensational topic of gossip and the subject of much mockery. She would be the shame of her parents face and name. The shame of the village.</p><p>A delicate Marleyan corrupted flower with an older Paradisian devil. The perfect combination to feel the full blast of segregation and mockery.</p><p>“Oh my God.” Y/n withdrew her fingers from the map as it burned her skin. It has been a while since she felt like this. These past couple of months has been a hell of a ride. And it was Eren that took all the Marley thoughts away from her. Replacing it with him and the angst of being in love with someone that would never be approved of or even accepted.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hey, hey…hey.” She quickly spun around, rubbing her fingers that touched the map, as she was searching for some comfort after the imaginary painful burn.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Eren asked, searching for the reason within her eyes, while holding the most laidback posture.</p><p>“Yeah. I was just looking around.”</p><p>“I haven’t moved a thing out of place.” He still didn’t leave the door. Choosing to keep his arms folded, in a way to prevent him to reach for her.</p><p>“I can see that.” Y/n smiled, moving to the bedroom window, holding his lazy eyes that followed her with perfect timing.</p><p>“I have something to tell you.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>He let the silence to sink between them again. Not to create a dramatic ambience but simply because he was not happy with what he was about to say. Shortly after they arrived, Eren had been fighting with his own thoughts and decisions. Trying to let them become the primary ones in his mind.</p><p>Eren sighed, looking at the map she had hung on the wall. He spotted the mountain area she was previously tracing with hard yet gentle strokes. She tensed when he approached it and traced it the same areas but with very caring movements.  She wondered how long he had been there.</p><p>“Huh-Eren?”</p><p>“Is that what you really want, Peach?” Her nickname rolled out of his tongue naturally and loving. He’s the only one that says it so differently of the others. “To see other people?” His hand dropped to his side, his back still facing her as his eyes continued to attentively study Marley’s map.</p><p>“I only said that because you won’t stop asking the same thing, Eren.” She gathered the courage to stand beside him, following his eyes that were exactly on her cottage spot. Her fingers twisted, hand stopping midway to take a hold of his arm, so she could pull him away from the damn map. But, Eren had folded his arms, eyes never leaving the greenish area.</p><p>…</p><p>“Eren?” Her sweet voice brought him back. She beamed him a smile as his eyes looked down at her. That familiar green beautiful color glimmering only for her.</p><p>“If we do this… I want to make sure it will not push you away from me.” He swallowed hard, almost wincing as his throat charred, fully turning him body to face her. His close presence burned her; his aroma sweltered her circulation to the point she asked herself if this was all real. “I want to make sure that i stand a chance.” He roamed between her eyes and lips. His voice turning softer and lower with each word drenched in sweetness and sorrow. “Is there something for me in the end? Because I don’t like these kind of things, Y/n. I’m a grown man who knows what he wants. I <em>don’t</em> <em>need</em> this to help me seek what it has been in front of me all this time.”</p><p>“Eren-!” Her breath got caught in her throat as he imprisoned her with his eyes, his fingers gently carving into her sides as he began to slowly drive her until she delicately hit the wall.  Even such gentle act, caused her to become breathless under his tall figure.</p><p>“I just need to know.” He switched his gaze from her treasured parted lips to her dazing eyes that pierced and hungrily feasted on his soul. Eren bent down, tilting his head sightly, ghosting his lips on her cheek, keeping her frame in place. He closed his eyes, envisioning her with every perfect aspect of her existence, his loving minty breath kissing her soft skin. “Will we have each other in the end?”</p><p>Y/n fisted her shaky hands, keeping in check the impulse to seize him and melt together. To taste those devious ambrosial lips she missed so much, to have him possess her like all those times. As her sweet breath repeatedly continued to fan over his collarbone, Eren retreated his lips from near her cheek to plant a quick solid kiss on her forehead before safely stepping away from her.</p><p>She felt lightheaded, seeing him keeping his distance, standing still with his hands now shoved inside his jean’s pockets. The torturous wait to tear off an answer from her, began to build an unsteady wall of doubts and insecurities in him. “I need that answer now, Peach. I need to know before agreeing with <em>this</em>.”</p><p>“Can i give-!?”</p><p>“No. It has to be now.” He left no room to any kind of protests or other negotiations. To agree with something he isn’t comfortable with, is out of the question until he’s sure he won’t come out wounded. He got hurt too many times already. Aside from his fucked up childhood, Eren was shattered by someone that previously held his heart. Someone who toyed with him and left him a mess.</p><p>He had promised himself that he wouldn’t fall victim of the same process again. That was of course, until Y/n casually strolled into his life. Effortlessly washing off the hurt and mending his fragmented heart. Erasing those insignificant memories of said person, like it was absolutely nothing.</p><p>But that’s a story for another day.   </p><p>“Damn Eren.” She touched her cheeks, still feeling self-conscious each time he made her blush. “You’re really are going for the kill.”</p><p>Eren said nothing. He just stood there waiting for her reply in an almost stoic expression. There’s no way he’s going to get involved in this child play if the end result is him hurt and without her.</p><p>“Well. It’s just socializing with other people. So we can rediscover-!”</p><p>“No, no, no. Not that. I don’t want none of that.”</p><p>“But that’s how things work.”</p><p>“For some.” He remained indifferent and clearly not amused. “Not for me.”</p><p>“So what do you propose then?” She crossed her arms, moving away from the wall that seemed it had her back printed in it.</p><p>“Not doing this. We close this chapter on our lives and you legitimately become my girlfriend.”</p><p>“No.” She smiled, seeing his stoic expression swiftly melting into a pout for a split second. “This is a healing process <em>you </em>so desperately wanted, Eren. It doesn’t mean we’re going to depart from each other.”</p><p>He gaped, soundlessly pointing at himself. When she only answered with a short nod, Eren shrugged and looked away. “This is ridiculous.”</p><p>“Don’t be like that, Eren.” She sucked her teeth, trapping his gaze with hers. “Who knows? Maybe you’ll be the one falling in love with someone else and-!”</p><p>“I’m gonna have to stop you right there.” He lifted his hand, obviously offended as his eyebrows knitted together. “You’re not serious are you, Y/n??”</p><p>“I’m joking. Gosh Eren.” She laughed, amused by his very serious yet funny expression. Y/n sat down on her bed, as she reformulated her previous words, waiting for him to sit beside her. When he didn’t, she began. “We go, meet new people and enjoy.”</p><p>“No strings attached.” He sighed through his nose, pulling his hair tie, letting his hair fall down as he took a few hair strings that was rolled around the hair tie. “Sex is out of question, no out of scheduled dates or any kind of displays of affection.”</p><p>“Holding hands?”</p><p>“Why would you want to hold his hand???”</p><p>Y/n snickered at his face that was frozen in incredibleness, after all the things he had settled. “And if i trip and fall? She will automatically try to reach for me.”</p><p>“I’ll be there for you-Wait…She??? What do you mean with <em>She??</em>?”</p><p>“Eren.” Y/n laughed loud. The sensation of a joyful laugh being a missing puzzle in her daily life. “I’m joking. Don’t look at me like that.”</p><p>“Don’t do that, Peach.” He trailed off, looking away as she passed by him. “That was a tasteless joke.”</p><p>“Mhm.” Y/n put on the slippers, still with her laugh resonating inside her throat. “You need to chill, Eren. Lighten up a little bit.”</p><p>“So…” He went to the bathroom, tossing the hair strands to the bathroom trash can, his voice gaining strength as he came back. Running his long fingers along his brown soft locks, tying his hair into the usual tousled bun. “Tell me.”</p><p>She quirked an eyebrow at his serious expression. Her lips tugging upwards as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other, wanting to tug his loosen hair strands. “About the rules?”</p><p>Nod.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have it in any other way.”</p><p>“That’s step one.” Eren freed a relieved exhale, a little smile starting to form on his lips, as he sat down on the bed with his legs spread and elbows on his knees.</p><p>“What’s the second step?” Y/n crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“I-hum-How many dates is needed?” He asked not very into the idea.</p><p>“I…Huh…Didn’t thought about that.”</p><p>“Is this really necessary? Okay, okay.” He raised his hands, tugging his lips down at her annoyed expression. “How about…two?...Four dates. I’ll take four.”</p><p>“Four is alright. I can work with that.”</p><p>Eren smiled, eyes now roaming the ceiling. Sensing her studious gaze on him, he purposely leaned his head back, giving her a clear view of his flawless Adam’s apple. His tan unblemished tattooed skin, fetching that delicious Déjà vu taste into her mouth. Y/n chuckled, seeing him running the tip of his tongue in his canines. “You’re not going to make this easy for me. Are you, Eren?”</p><p>“Not one bit.” </p><p>“Where did all this pettiness come from?”</p><p>“I learned from the best.” He winked, getting up and moving to the door. “What do you want for lunch?”</p><p>“It’s still morning.”</p><p>“I know but i have to go grocery shopping, so.”</p><p>“How about lasagna? I missed your cooking a lot.”</p><p>“Is that the only thing you missed??” He pursed his lips, resting against the door with his head leaned back on it, regarding her with a sparkle in his eyes.</p><p>“I missed you a lot.” She confessed, watching him break eye-contact. Eyes captivated by his white pearly teeth and light blush.</p><p>Eren felt that familiar fuzzy feeling spreading in his chest again. Y/n’s sweet fresh aroma had pushed the emptiness that had painfully accumulated during her absence. “I missed you too.” He sighed silently, rubbing his lips before letting his smile spread slowly on his lips. “Like a lot, lot.”</p><p>“I know you did.”</p><p>“Want me to prove it??”</p><p>“Stop being a flirt, Eren.”</p><p>“What? I was going to suggest grocery shopping. What do you have in that mind of yours?” He teased, raising his eyebrows that almost touched the tips of his hair strands.</p><p>“I tell you what I have in this head of mine. It’s called lasagna.”</p><p>“Oh.” He crossed his arms. “What else?”</p><p>“Oranges and peaches.”</p><p>“Of course.” He laughed, motioning with his head towards the door. “Shall we?”</p><p>“Let me just get my shoes.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   <strong>“Woah, you really called me back.” </strong>Pieck teased, laughing as Y/n paced towards the window. “<strong>Spill everything out. I wanna know everything about the boy that conquered your heart.</strong>”</p><p>“First things first, sorry for ditching you so early. I wasn’t in a good place to talk.” Y/n chewed on her bottom lip, gently picking those little annoying skins off her lips. “Second, you have to promise to keep this between us.”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I never ratted you out. If I remember correctly, I was the one who helped you get more freedom. “</strong>Pieck said proudly.<strong>”Did something happen, Chocopie?</strong>”</p><p>“I-Shit, I don’t even know where i should start.” Y/n sighed, leaning her forehead against her bedroom double glazed windows. “How about you tell me your news. Then I’ll follow up.”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Okay, hmm… Im engaged.</strong>”</p><p>“Really?? Oh my God, Twinkie congrats. I’m so happy for you.” Y/n squealed, jumping in excitement and happiness. “Do i know him?? When are you going tie the knot??”</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>“Calm down, baby sis. I’m just engaged. I’m not going to jump right away into the vows. These type of things takes time.” </strong>Pieck laughed, waiting for her baby sister to steady her breathing. “<strong>You good, Y/n?</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I’m good.” Y/n sat down, exhaling, keeping her breathing in check. “Who is he?”</p><p>“<strong>He’s from here.</strong>”</p><p>“Marley man?”</p><p>“<strong>Yeah. He’s a doctor and no Chocopie. He’s <em>not</em> the doctor of your village. He’s from the city, moved into my neighbourhood years ago. Because dad didn’t like the thought of me dating, i had to keep it a secret all this time. But now we made it public and we’re hoping to get married in a year or two. I think until there you already graduated. Considering you have a kick for studies.</strong>”</p><p>Y/n pursed her lips hard. She had a lot of uni work to keep up and compensate because she missed a lot of stuff. No one needs to know that. Right. Even Pieck.“Damn right.” She laughed, laying down on her bead. God, even the bedspread smelled like him. Did this man purposely contaminated everything so she could only breath him?? “So what’s his name?”</p><p> “<strong>Michael.</strong>”</p><p>“Oof, big sis is going to give me nephews or nieces.”</p><p>“<strong>You bet your ass i will.</strong>” Pieck giggled. The sound of a door closing on the other side of the line, thumped into Y/n’s ear. “<strong>Sorry. My mom is having guests and they have little kids. I don’t want them to come into my room.</strong>”</p><p>“Why do I feel personally attacked?”</p><p>“<strong>I never kicked you out of my room. Alas, I always wanted to keep you on a shelf as a  doll. Budha, you were the cutest little doll.</strong>” Pieck chuckled. “<strong>Now. Who’s the boy? Tell me, tell me. </strong><strong>What is his name?</strong>”</p><p>“His name is Eren.”</p><p>“<strong>Okay. That’s a good start. Please keep going. I know there’s more you are keeping from me.</strong>”</p><p>“Ahhh.” Y/n looked at her open door, flipping on her stomach, and keeping her eyes on it. “We had a fallout but everything is going slowly. Preferly towards the direction of how it was before but with stronger roots, without secrets and an official term in the relationship.”</p><p>“<strong>Care to clarify?</strong>”</p><p>Y/n sighed, biting the tip of her tongue, feeling an uneasy feeling growing inside her. “I will cut it short.” She heard an approving hum and continued. “1- I got kicked out of my previous house. 2- A friend of mine had a friend and I went to live with him until I could get my shit together. 3- A lot of shit happened and we began to grow closer but none of us made any move. 4- We were on a verge to get get it official but then we had to take a break.”</p><p>“<strong>If you’re having difficulties why didn’t you tell me??”</strong></p><p>“Sorry.” Y/n mouthed a soundless ‘shit’, forgeting to swap the words ‘kicked out’ with ‘I moved out of my first house willingly.’</p><p>Pieck sighed.<strong> ”Anyway, do you know what that is called?</strong>”</p><p>“…Yeah-No.”</p><p>“<strong>A</strong> <strong>situationship.</strong>”</p><p>“A what?? Is that even a word?”</p><p>“<strong>Yes it is and you can google it. A situationship</strong><strong> <em><span class="u">is a romantic relationship</span></em> that's undefined or uncommitted</strong>.”</p><p>“Oh, then there was a name for us after all. Well shit.”</p><p>“<strong>Yeah. It’s called being stupid and not straightforward.</strong>” Pieck exhaled, rolling her eyes.<strong> “Sure, let’s just chill, have sex, and be confused on the fact that we are not together but have official emotions for each other.”</strong></p><p>“Woah so cruel. I cannot believe this is Pieck speaking.” Y/n laughed, scratching the right side of her nose. “So can you give me your opinion and not about me being an “idiot” kind of opinion/rant.”</p><p> </p><p> “<strong>About something that is calleed cheating?</strong>”</p><p>“…You’re really good at this. Are you punishing me for keeping you in the dark?”</p><p>“<strong>No. I just guessed it. What happened? Did you guys cheated on each other?</strong>”</p><p>“I-yeah…in a way…I guess considering there was a word for us all along.” Y/n closed her eyes, feeling her chest painfully tighten as she recapped her behavior and Eren’s conduct. Pursing her lips, Y/n decided to keep Pieck in the dark about Eren’s lifestyle that had made her  go off and get Colt involved. “Let’s just say that after it…we have decided to see new people.”</p><p>“<strong>Did you two talk it out?</strong>”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>
  <strong>“So you’re both good?”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“</strong>Yeah.<strong>”</strong></p><p><strong>“And seeing other people because??” </strong>Pieck waited, hearing Y/n’s low breathing on the other side. <strong>“Chocopie?”</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here.” She finally answered, sighing heavily and rolling onto her back, seeing the ceiling fan spinning slowly. Did Eren had someone install that? “It’s-I don’t know. He didn’t stop asking the same thing and i kinda went with it so he could shut up about it.”</p><p>“<strong>Did it work?</strong>”</p><p>“Yeah. He was not very amused but went with it, even after I told him the reason. Now were doing this thing but without any sex or affection involved with our future separate dates.”</p><p>“<strong>What are you guys? 14 or something? If you two talked about it why not giving some space?</strong>” Pieck snorted. “<strong>It makes no sense since it will make you two grow apart.</strong>”</p><p>“It’s not like that.”</p><p> “<strong>How old is he?</strong>”</p><p>“26.”</p><p>“<strong>Oh. Huh-i expected someone of your age. Anyway, that is kinda childish wanting to see new people. I mean, that method is only to see if that relationship if worth saving. Is it worth for you and him tho?</strong>”</p><p>“Yes it is.” She sat on the edge of her fluffy bed, pressing her knees together, eyeing her reflection on the bedroom’s picture window. “I like-I think i love him.”</p><p>“<strong>Then why all that???</strong>”</p><p>“Because he was annoying me and… don’t.” Y/n scrunched her nose, rolling her eyes, wanting to change the subject. “Can you image what I’ll get if they ever find out I’m with a guy older than me and he’s from here???”</p><p>“<strong>Chocopie.</strong>” Pieck’s voice enveloped her into one of her imaginaries hugs. “<strong>Don’t let their closed minds and toxic tongues take the best out of your life. There’s nothing wrong getting involved or being in love with someone outside Marley. You’re not like them. You’re better than that. It’s your life and your decisions after all.”</strong></p><p>“I wish i could be like you, Pieck.” Y/n’s hurt voice stung Pieck’s heart. “Always so confident and not giving a fuck about the world. I guess I always envied that on you.”</p><p>“<strong>You wanna know, what is the best part of it??</strong>”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“<strong>You build yourself by your own means. Original pieces that ends up creating someone beautiful and worthy of everything good that exists in the world. You just have to be confident and don't let yourself go down. If something or <em>someone</em> you value is really worthy of you, don't let it slip through your fingers. There is more regret in the world than you think. And let me tell you, that regret, can kill and will be forever engraved on you.</strong>” Pieck managed to drag Y/n’s old laugh back into her ears.</p><p>“I miss you so much, Twinkie.”</p><p>“<strong>I miss you too, my little Chocopie.</strong>”</p><p>Y/n hummed, going to the window, keeping her phone well pressed against her ear while enjoying the divine smell of lasagna on her nostrils. “Do you think I should go on with this thing of seeing new people?”</p><p>“<strong>What do <em>you </em>want?</strong>”</p><p>“I don’t know anymore. Like i said, i’m only doing this because he was annoying me. Like, really, really annoying me.”</p><p>“<strong>Maybe because he is insecure about that and you probably gave him some hell to make him feel like that.”</strong></p><p>“I kinda pushed him away.” She sighed deeply; her breath fogged up the window. “I just wanted time for myself.”</p><p>
  <strong>“You guys just pointlessly wounded each other.”</strong>
</p><p> “So should i back out???”</p><p> </p><p><strong> “Well, huh, since you two already made the deal and everything is apparently set. Just go with it, <em>but</em> keep a cool head. I mean, will this end with you two together?</strong>”</p><p>“Yes it will.” Y/n’s eyes snapped to the reflection at the door. “Humm, would you like to visit me sometime? And perhaps bring my future brother-in-law??”</p><p>“<strong>He’s there isn’t he??</strong>” Pieck chuckled.</p><p>“Yup.” She turned around, seeing Eren holding a little plate with a fork and a little bit of lasagna. His apron was immaculate from any sauce or dirtiness, contrary of his face that held some type of concern.</p><p>“<strong>I can tell by the way you’re breathing. He really must have an effect on you. Anyway, I will call you tomorrow, Chocopie.”</strong></p><p>“Okay…Bye Twinkie.”</p><p>“<strong>Bye baby sis. And please be an adult.</strong>”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>“<strong>Good. Oh. tell my brother-in-law I said hi.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n’s hand dropped to her sides when Pieck hung up. Her phone screen were damp from keeping it glued into her ear for too long. She exhaled with a loud huff, tapping her phone against the fingers. She bit the corner of her lips before meeting his eyes. “How much did you hear?”</p><p>“Humm…Do you wanna try it? The second platter is still in the oven. I decided to make two since you…love lasagna so much.”</p><p>“Eren.”</p><p>“Are you having doubts??” He asked, putting the plate in her nightstand.</p><p>“I was but it was about the seeing other people.” She tossed her phone to the bed, eyes moving from the plate to his emerald eyes.</p><p>“Do you wanna drop this out??” The hint of hope in his voice was intense and thick. It rumbled in his chest almost as a sweet delicious purr.</p><p>“I think i will go on with it.” She shrugged with a grin. “I mean we already made plans and everything.”</p><p>“My God. You are so cruel.” He chuckled softly. Well-trained eyes followed her as she went to her nightstand to where he put the lasagna. Y/n stopped in front of him, blinking up at his towering figure.</p><p>“What? Me cruel? No way.”</p><p>Eren gulped, his lips working on a smile as he gazed her mischievous lips. Her audacious provocation kept stirring him well, until he no longer could contain himself. Time away from her was torturous as dying of thirst and not being able to quench it. Without wasting any more time, Eren reached for her and quickly connected their lips together.</p><p>He delightedly swallowed her moans, his skin shivered at her touch, his teeth clacked against hers. Eren was drunk on her aroma, addicted to her touch, he was at mercy of that striking smile and incomparable loving eyes.</p><p>Eyes sewed shut, Y/n huffed her needy moans into his mouth. She gripped his shoulders, feeling the tips of her toes brushing against the cream fluffy carpet as Eren kept a strong hold in her hair, hurting her scalp, while his other hand snaked around her waist, keeping her almost off the ground.  She panted, biting her lower lip when his lips found his favorite spot. “<em>Eren.</em>” She murmured, feeling tickles on her back when she connected with the bed with him on top of her.</p><p>Eren didn’t let go of her. His hand that was on her hair, made a hastily way towards her right hand that was still gripping his shoulders. He grabbed it, kissing it before impatiently smashed their lips together again. Lifting his weight a bit to let her encircle her legs around his waist.</p><p> “<em>…fuck-shit.</em>” Eren began to progressively grind against her, hissing as the harsh fabric of their pants began to hurt his pre-cum soaked cock. Blocking the real softness of her exquisiteness walls that was literally begging him to be filled up.</p><p>“I can’t do this.” He panted, lust green eyes tearing her hopes down, as he supported himself with his hands planted on each side of her chest. The muscles of his biceps flexing with such motion.</p><p>“What?? Why not??” Y/n panted, eyes switching between his parted lips to his dangerous lustful eyes. “Eren.” She squeezed her knees against his waist, trapping him between her shapely legs.</p><p>“This is wrong.” He breathed out but still didn’t made a move to leave. “I’ll soon have a girlfriend.”</p><p>“Excu-! Oh.” She laughed, her eyes momentarily closing before reopening them, feeling his thumb brushing and gently pulling her lower lip down.” I guarantee you that said girlfriend doesn’t mind getting ravage at the moment. “</p><p>“Sorry babe but i don’t fuck on the first date.” He gave her a lopsided smirk, his ruffled hair almost falling off from the hair tie. “I wanna do everything by the book.”</p><p>“Oh you dick.” Y/n giggled, her silky hands smoothly running along his exposed tattooed neck to cup his face. She tried to pull him down to kiss him again but she ended up bringing herself up to meet his lips since he did not comply with her.</p><p>Eren shut his eyes, tilting his head to the side, feeling her small pecks growing firm and demanding. “<em>Just love me already</em>.” Y/n breathed against his face, as she slowly fell into the mattress, teasingly smiling up at him while uninterruptedly running her fingertips from her chin down to her chest. Her hands began to slowly unbutton her shirt as her smirk began to get wider at the sight of him swallowing hard, and the slight twitch of his hips grinning against her.</p><p>“I bet you’re a good boy.” She murmured with never seen before corrupted lidded eyes, seeing his lustful ones sparkling dangerously at her.</p><p> Eren stayed still, staring at her, feeling his chest grown tight and the cells in his body twitching with her tone, eyes, smile, body and aroma.  He sighed a breathy laugh, blinking slowly as Y/n's name slipped from his parted lips with a suprised delicious purr.  “<em>Y/n.</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sweet Pieck is your sister. Noice huh. Also I decided to write Pieck as a Buddhist. I don’t know I thought it would bring a little diversity.</p><p>This the chosen song i listen when i write Eren. Don’t worry. I won’t suggest songs, i just wanted to share something personal with you, because I love yall so much.  It’s not a big of a deal but meh. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekrCsh0WLFs</p><p>I really don’t want to go past the 14 chapters, but if I feel like it has to go a little bit over it, I will have to do it. I already know how this is going to end, and I also have the ending chapter ready, I just need to develop the story until that dreadful one comes in.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader x Eren</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so sad about Aot ending after all these years. I feel like I’m empty inside. Anyway, i have no words about Aot conclusion. I’m also not going to share my opinion. I think it’s better if i keep it for myself. Thank you for comments, likes, kudos and hits. But mostly. Thank you all for your kind and loving support. You guys are really amazing. ILY 💕💕<br/>I really hope you guys stick around even after the ending of Aot. I read somewhere in an Instagram story that people will mostly stop reading Aot fanfiction all together. If it comes to that, rest assured that i will finish all my Aot works. Complete them is one of my goals.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Y/n.</em>” Eren purred her name.</p>
<p>It has been a long torturous time since Eren had any kind of physical contact. He had reduced himself to self-pleasuring moments and that was not enough to help him release the undeniable amount of stress it had accumulated, nor it helped him ease his thoughts about her.</p>
<p>He also did not answer to any porn schedules where he could easily get rid of the physical hunger that had beleaguered him these last couple of weeks. All because had made up his mind to let it all go for the sake of her.</p>
<p>When Y/n left the house, he went to wait for her in the corner where she usually stood distributing the pamphlets or the other places she used to attend. He was literally lost and out of ground, like he never did before. Not even that <em>cursed ghost</em> that broke his heart and had caused so much turmoil in his life.</p>
<p>The uneasiness had started to plague him constantly, until he got a message from Ymir, considering that Y/n had left her phone behind, telling him that she was staying with her and Historia.</p>
<p>Part of him was furious because he thought something bad could have happened to her and he just let her walk away so easily. But the other knew he was the reason why she did that. He only hoped that Y/n would not push him away and distance herself from him.</p>
<p>And it was that belief that literally ate him inside. Ate his sleep, ate his thoughts, ate his frail heart. The fear he’d push her further away without a proper explanation, made him realize that for the first time in his life, Eren was genuinely afraid.</p>
<p>So, during her staying with Ymir, Eren did not waste any time in trying to reconnect with her. Trying the best approach to explain himself. To shed some light on why he was ashamed, on why he acted the way he did. He was a human being with flaws like everyone else, that made mistakes and was still learning to live with them.</p>
<p>His heart couldn’t stand another heartbreak. He wouldn’t manage to put the pieces back together. So, if seeing other people helps them, he’ll go along with it. Even tho, he does not approve of it, he just wants to be with her.</p>
<p>If he could go back in time, he would do everything differently. He’d do the right thing sooner. He’d tell her about his porn acting, about his childhood and how much she meant to him. And eventually he will… tell her about that ghost too.</p>
<p>“<em>Wait</em>.” Eren exhaled a shaky murmur, his eyes were shut and a grimace expression was on his face, as Y/n’s lips sucked his bruised neck. His skin was tender to the touch, already purple by the continuous attacks of her lips and teeth. “<em>Wait.</em>”</p>
<p>Eren stood with his hands firmly planted on the mattress, arms supporting his weight, slightly shaking, as he fought off his own urges. His breathing came out ragged at her incessant demonstrations of affection, tightly gripping the bedspread underneath his palms, causing stressed wrinkles to grow around them.</p>
<p>If these couple of weeks had not gone wrong, Eren would very much love the teasing and would even throw in a few coy games. However, her absence both emotionally and physically had shorten his restraint.</p>
<p>His neck had begun to feel heavy as she kept one arm around it and the other gripping a fist full of his silky hair. She released delightful hums each time she sucked his skin. He wanted to love her but he also wanted to fuck her. To show how much he missed her and how much she had missed. To rinse away the contamination of that guy’s touches and thoughts and replaced with his only.</p>
<p>Lowering her to the mattress soft surface, Eren sucked in a breath, gripping her arms, removing them from around his neck, finding her resisting the act.</p>
<p>“My lasagna. <em>Fuck…</em>” He breathed out, taking a hold of her wrists when she tried to get him again. Eren cursed at how sensitive he was. His erection agonizingly throbbed under the fabric of his boxers, crying out to be in her deific walls.  “My lasagna is still in the oven.”</p>
<p>“What-! Eren??” Y/n dizzily huffed out, prompting herself on her elbows, watching as Eren crawled back, almost stumbling in his own feet as he desperately ran to the kitchen. Y/n stood motionless, chest rising and falling, lips swollen and parted, staring at the door. She began to quiver at the loss of heat from his erotic body.</p>
<p>Eren always had his priorities straight. And his lasagna was apparently one of them.</p>
<p>Y/n groaned, laying her head back into the mattress, arms spread on her sides, staring at the slow spinning ceiling fan. A dark blush tainted her cheeks, and the sound of her hard gulp completely invested in raw crude lust, simmered her veins in unholiness desire. All her thoughts were scrambled and burned with the exception of only one that stood perfectly untouched.</p>
<p>She gently rubbed her eyes with her fingers, pressing her legs together, feeling that soaking awareness pooling on her panties. He really knew how to work her up. “Lucky you, the lasagna didn’t burn.” Eren came back with a victorious smile on his face.</p>
<p>Y/n sat up, seeing him at the door with his hands on his hips. She bit her tongue at the feeling of the wetness that twirling out of her. “Well…huh…nice timing skills you got there.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” He smiled, looking away, clearing his throat. “Let’s eat.”</p>
<p>“Eat? I thought we were going to…you know…blow off steam.”</p>
<p>“This is not a good time. I can wait.”</p>
<p>By now he was just being a real tease. “I want to do it now. You want it as well.”</p>
<p>“I do. But…”</p>
<p>“Buuuut??”</p>
<p> “I rather wait for the right time if you don’t mind.” He teased with a slopped side grin.</p>
<p>Y/n blinked at him. The butterflies in her stomach were punching agonizing holes to their freedom. “Ar—are you serious?” She asked in the most innocent expression adorning her pretty face.</p>
<p>He didn’t know if she heard the shaking in his words, since she seemed to be already too worked to even considering listening to him. “I don’t fuck on the first date.”</p>
<p>“Eren you dick. We fucked on my birthday and we weren’t even together.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…i mean but…now we’re making this right, right. So…yeah. That’s pretty much it.”</p>
<p>Y/n rolled her eyes, dragging herself out of bed with an annoyed scoff, pulling the bedspread up, taking a blueish box that she kept under the bed. “Hah-Hah. Here it is.” She giggled, still standing on her knees. “My birthday gift. Ymir and Historia’s courtesy.” She turned the box to him, raising an eyebrow at him as he stood quietly watching her with his mouth slightly hanging open. “I’ll be out in a few moments. Can you please close the door for me, Eren?”</p>
<p>“Humm…Okay.” Eren scratched his head with a blush on his face, closing the door.</p>
<p>Y/n turned around, suppressing a chuckle as she began to undress her shirt, looking over her shoulder. “You’re supposed to leave, Eren.” She smirked, putting the box down, using her shirt to cover her chest.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat, looking at the blue box. “A <em>blue</em> dildo? I didn’t see that there.”</p>
<p>Y/n raised both her eyebrows. “You cleaned the room and never noticed it under the bed??”</p>
<p>“It was facing down and I kinda kicked it back to under the bed. So, no. I didn’t see it there.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Now please leave. I’d like to love myself.”</p>
<p>“Yeah about that, i was actually teasing you.”</p>
<p>“Teasing?” She put the box under the bed again. “But I thought you wanted to do this right, right.”</p>
<p>“I do.” His voice dropped low, gazing the way her skin stood flawlessly in his eyes. <em>“You really are beautiful</em>.”</p>
<p>“Alright. So, to pick it up where we left, i was standing right here.” Y/n went back to her previous position on the bed, tossing her shirt at him as he caught it easily. The seductiveness in her voice, making his fingers twitch. “I’m not in the mood to delay this anymore. So let’s continue please.”</p>
<p>“God, you’re such a tease.” He playfully said, the bed sinking with his weight as he glued onto her lips, throwing her shirt away.</p>
<p>“Me? A tease?”</p>
<p>He answered by kissing her again. His hands began to fumble with the buttons of her jeans, growing frustrated with it. “Relax.” She snickered, unbuttoning her jeans and lifting her hips to let him removing the fabric. “There. That’s better.”</p>
<p>He captured her lips, humming in the kiss. His fingertips went to pull her panties down, leaving her for a few seconds before tossing them to the ground, landing on top of her discarded jeans. He pulled her bra up, kneading her displayed breasts. Her sensitive nipples felt good under his thumbs, and it taste great in his mouth. And her moans, were such a lyrical melody that washed any logical thought off his mind.</p>
<p>“I can’t really stand much teasing.” He confessed, leaving the bed and standing in front of her.</p>
<p>“You and me.” Y/n removed her bra, the damn piece of cloth had become too annoying in her body. She wanted to feel his skin on her and not having something standing in the way.</p>
<p>Eren removed the now wrinkled white apron, easily discarding his black t-shirt and his matching black knee ripped jeans. He didn’t take his eyes off hers, slowly removing his boxers, freeing his hard cock that catapulted out of its prison. All veiny with its head red and leaking pre-cum, ready to get the deserved attention. Eren kept observing her as he proceeded to get rid of his necklace shaped key and socks. His hand slowly going to pump his dick.</p>
<p>She attentively regarded with lust the outlines of his muscles, the way his veins stood under that smooth tan skin, those mysterious tattoos, to the perfect sinful abdominal V shaped line. Eren was overall a very attractive man. It was no surprise he would get a lot of stares. Heck, if he walked past by her, she would definitely gawp.</p>
<p>He did give off the impression that he was the type that wouldn’t spare a glance to her. And she is delighted to be wrong about it. Who would have guessed she would be the one he’d pick? She wonders what kind of prior relationships he had aside from that disgusting woman at the orphanage. If <em>that</em> can be called a relationship.</p>
<p>“Y/n?” Eren called, concern in his face. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“You’re really hot. You know that?” Y/n watched his eyes sparkle and lips tugging upwards. “<em>And very beautiful.”</em></p>
<p>He sighed a smirk, looking so predatory and in control when he crawled up to her. Taking her lips with his, pushing her down to the mattress in hurry. The feeling of her hands in his bare back inciting him to do more. He took a hold of his cock, stroking her glittering folds with it. His groans mixed with her moans, made the blood flow to his ears and giving him a slight headache.</p>
<p>“What happened to the no teasing?”</p>
<p>Eren said nothing, he just continued to kiss her, running his hands on her body. Internally asking if this was a dream or not. He slowly dragged his lips from her breasts, kissing his way down to her core. Placing both hands under her legs, Eren spread them for him. He could feel the heat and see how soaked and ready she was. The only thing he needed was to taste her again.</p>
<p>Y/n hissed out a moan, knitting her eyebrows, bucking up her hips, shoving in Eren’s head as an attempt to have more of him in her. She heard him groan in discomfort but did nothing to ease it on his scalp. She felt the tip of his tongue giving small taps against her clit, teasing her, making her squirm even more. “<em>fuck-eren.</em>”</p>
<p>At the sensual way his name came out of her lips, Eren felt his body shudder in eagerness. He finally shoved his tongue inside her, using his thumb to rub her clit in slow circular motions. He could feel the exciting groan that came from her as she rolled her hips at his touch.</p>
<p>The way she vigorously bewitched his name in a half moan, was insanely striking and addictive. It showed that she has been waiting for him as much as he’s been waiting for her.</p>
<p>Getting on his knees, Eren ignored the pressure it suffered, pursing his lips as he slowly shoved one finger inside, biting his lower lip hearing the wet sound increasing when he added a second one. He couldn’t take his eyes off his fingers disappearing inside her. The feeling of her tight and wet walls brushing against his fingers, weighted on his cock. “<em>One day I’ll make you squirt.</em>”</p>
<p>Y/n squirmed, trying her best to not instinctively close her legs as her moans started to increase. Whatever he had said, feel into deaf ears as she drove her hands to her clit, only to have Eren grab her hand and suck her fingers as he began to speed his pace. “Stop teasing.” She said almost out of breath.</p>
<p>He answered with a chuckle, removing his fingers out of her soaking wet center, sucking them clean, before going in to plant kisses on each one of her legs. Running his hands over her body until he reached her face. He kissed her hard, gripping her hair in such need that made her grunt in slight pain. He huffed out the wet kisses sound, taking a hold of her knees, spreading her wide for him. He positioned himself properly, with one hand momentarily squeezing her left knee before disappearing.</p>
<p>“Wait, wait, Eren.” Y/n panted, keeping him away from her lips by the shoulder. Trying to squeeze her legs shut, but unable to because he sturdily stood between her legs.</p>
<p>Eren looked up at her with lidded eyes drenched in lust, pumping his hard cock. He was panting in anticipation, already in position with the head feeling the tormenting irradiating heat emancipating from her soaking entrance, when she stopped him. He swallowed silently, his soft yet firm strokes on his shaft began to get a little fast when he looked down at her open center. “Where’s the condom?”</p>
<p>“What??” He huffed, snapping his eyes back up to her blushing face, stopping his movements. “It never bothered us before.” </p>
<p>“I know.” She bit her lip, diverting her eyes from his swollen cock to meet his eyes. “But i stopped taking the pill when i went to Ymir’s house. I left it all here remember?”</p>
<p>“You can always take the morning after pill.” He quickly suggested, the uneasiness in his aggravated voice flowing out of his lips with affluence. At this stage, Eren might come by just standing still.</p>
<p>“Don’t you have some around??”</p>
<p>He sighed, looking around the room, not really interested into searching for one. “No.” He replied with a slight hint of irritation in his voice. “Come on, Peach. I might cum before getting in you.” </p>
<p>Y/n let her head fall back into the mattress, feeling Eren’s weight on the bed and very soon his lips ghosting over her cheek. Y/n pulled his face to her lips, his kisses starting to become rushed and more demanding than the last. She departed from him, seeing him biting his delicious lips and eyes clouded with desire. “Don’t come inside.”</p>
<p>“Yes, my beautiful delicious Peach.” He smirked, nibbling her ear, running his cock between her folds. He jerked up at the sensation of her nails on his skin.</p>
<p>Y/n breathed out a moan, turning her head to the side, body moving upwards as his cock began intruding her walls. She rolled her eyes into the back of her head, the consciousness of his girth spreading her walls apart. “<em>Fuck-Eren.</em>”</p>
<p>Eren unconfined a low rough moan, gritting his teeth at the devoted way her silken tight spongy walls consumed him entirely. He kept pushing forward until he was fully inside her, shoving his face into the crook of her neck. He started to suck on her skin hard as her blessing walls clutched around his shuddering cock. Staying momentarily still while working on his markings.</p>
<p>Y/n pressed her legs together on both his sides, purposely squeezing her walls. She chuckled, when Eren responded with a hiss, tearing his face off her neck to stare at her mischievous (e/c) eyes. He watched her as he began to move, thrusting slowly, teasing her. She bit her lip, fingernails now sinking harshly into his biceps.</p>
<p>A glare was shot to him. And he took that hint to drop this act otherwise there won’t be a next time for a quite a while.</p>
<p>With a smirk on his lips, Eren started to rush. He kept a steady pace, parted lips inches away from hers with strands of hair tickling her face. He was trying to hold in as much as he could, for the sake to savor her after her torturous absence. He lifted his body from hers, each arm on each side of her, pulling out until the tip of his cock almost left her entrance. Giving her a hard thrust, watching how her face contorted in pleasure.</p>
<p>They panted at the sound of their skin on skin. Their bodies glittered in sweat and yearning. All their worries vanishing it completely.</p>
<p>She felt so good. So different. Nothing like the others. He wonders if he too is like that to her. Did she have someone else besides him? Of course she did, she wasn’t a virgin when he had her. But who was her first?</p>
<p>Did that guy have her more than once?</p>
<p>Eren shook those thoughts out of his head. His thrusts gradually started to get quicker and hard. Y/n felt her head hitting the bedboard with each shove he gave. “<em>Fuck.</em>” Breathy moans ragged in her throat, closing her eyes feeling her body sweltering each time she felt his balls hit her skin.</p>
<p>Eren groaned, bending down and kissing her hard. His hands encircled around her middle back, pulling her as he sat on the bed with her stranded on his lap. To say the kisses were slow is overstated. They looked two ravenous hyenas that fought for a piece of meat. Their teeth clicked, and their hands seemed to do more bruising than caressing.</p>
<p>They breathlessly pulled away from each other. Eren laid back, grabbing her jaw and smashing his lips into hers, swallowing her moans and curses. He drew his lips back and watched her in awe. “<em>Look at me</em>.” He smirked, pecking her lips, before letting her sit straight. “<em>Peach</em>.”</p>
<p>Y/n did as he told, moaning as she buried further into him. She used his chest as support as she began to ride him. His eyes were glowing with such vivid lust that made her forget everything around her. She looked down, seeing her cunt swallowing his dick. The strong grip on her hips, hurt her skin as he helped her lift her body up.</p>
<p>Eren closed his eyes, resting his head back, groaning quietly savoring her before snapping his eyes open, at the feeling of her rolling her hips. He narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth. “No teasing.” He panted a moan.  “<em>No teasing.</em>”</p>
<p>Y/n winked with a daring smirk, going in for a kiss as he encircled his arms around her back, responding the kiss with the same level of love and urge as her. He made sure she felt his heart beating erratically when she pressed her chest against his. His sweat felt good on her skin, it itched her nipples.</p>
<p>Eren’s hand went to her ass, squeezing it as he took control and began to thrust hard. He looked at the ceiling, when she shoved her face on the crook of his neck, biting his bruised skin. He kept one hand pressed on her lower back and the other on her head, feeling his orgasm building up. “<em>fuck, fuck, fuck.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Eren…fu-shit.</em>” Y/n’s walls drastically wrapped around his cock, as she shuddered with her climax. Milking him with hard sweet firmness.</p>
<p>The electric shocks that he felt coming from his cock, traveled up, blasting his brain into millions of pieces. Shattering any kind of common sense in his mind. “Tch.” Eren cursed sinking his teeth into her right shoulder as he too came undone inside her.</p>
<p>Their chests compressed against each other as they panted heavily. Y/n still caged him with her figure and Eren still didn’t let her go. They were both afraid that if they departed from each other, this would all be a dream.</p>
<p>Y/n coughed; the action made her feel his cock still inside her. She looked at him, her blushing face matching his. “I thought I told you—not to come inside.”</p>
<p>Eren swallowed silently, brushing his thumb on her face. “I’m sorry.” He forgot that she linked that action into one of his moves on his porn videos. But in reality she couldn’t be more bothered. Because on others he did it for professional reasons but to her. He made it emotional.</p>
<p>Y/n sighed in satisfaction, pecking his lips as he encircled his arms around her and rolled them over. He kissed her one last time before giving his attention to his cock. He slowly removed himself out of her, seeing how much semen had started to come out.</p>
<p>Y/n peeked not having reaction when Eren harshly sunk his fingernails on her thighs, patterning her soft skin with its well-trimmed shape, tearing a hiss from her. He impishly surveyed her as he buried his face harder into her core, tongue getting in and out, slurping in his semen and her juices as much as he could into his mouth.</p>
<p>Y/n’s gasped, watching him in awe, unable to drift her eyes away from his tainted emerald orbs. He slowly stood up on his knees, her attention was now focused in a trail of cum that gracefully and lazily ran down his chin. Eren languidly took in her shocked delighted expression, tugging in a smirk as he lightly brushed his fingertips on her left knee, running them along her legs and stomach, causing her body to shiver with the teasing contact.</p>
<p>He used his left hand to put some pressure on her right shoulder, sinking her down on her mattress, as he used his other hand to grab her face, squeezing her cheeks hard, forcing her to open her mouth for him.</p>
<p>Y/n’s both hands instinctively grabbed each one of his wrists, chest rising and falling, watching with a gleam in her eyes and heart dancing in her throat, as Eren bent down a and opened his lips. She squeezed his wrists, and her legs in anticipation, breathing accelerating at his mischievous and dominant act.   </p>
<p>Thick semen soon began to slowly fall down, until it reached and pooled in her mouth. Y/n slightly jerked up at the bittersweet contact it made with her tongue. The sight of the semen and spit, turned into an unfocused background as Eren once again captured her eyes.</p>
<p>The smirk started to grow on his lips, showing his canines as he poured everything he had collected into her mouth. Until only an extremely thin thread of cum connected them. Easing her from the pressure on her shoulder, Eren brushed with his thumb, the semen off his lips and chin, licking it clean with a sucking sound. “Swallow.” He stoically ordered. The hand that kept her mouth open, slowly went to her throat, squeezing it enough to feel her blood pulsating underneath his touch.</p>
<p>Eren watched her like a hawk as she complied with his demand. Feeling her esophagus contracting as the lump of his cum and her juices ran down her throat. He brought his thumb to her lips, parting them, forcing her to once again open her mouth for him. Y/n saw the satisfaction in his face grow as she stuck her tongue out. Her body started to become hot, at the sensation of his fingers ghosting her skin. “Good girl.” He huskily praised, lowering his lips onto hers, kissing her slowly.</p>
<p>Humming at the same time he lowered his body onto hers. Y/n effortlessly matched his kisses, running her hands all over his muscular back. “I think i heard the doorbell.” She closed her eyes as Eren’s gentle constant kisses and caresses, began to drag the sleepiness in like a siren’s song.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah. I invited some people over.” He casually answered, going in to peck her lips until Y/n snapped her eyes open and stopped his lips a few inches away from her.</p>
<p>“What??”</p>
<p>“Yeah, as a way to celebrate your return.” He smirked down at her, watching amusingly her expression working on a frown. “I told you this was not a good time but you didn’t listen.”</p>
<p>“Eren.” Y/n managed to push Eren off her, ready to rush over to the bathroom. “Hey-let go.” She recoiled, closing her right eye as Eren kissed her high cheekbone, his arms tighten around her waist, pulling her back to him.</p>
<p>“I’m joking.” He felt her struggles dying off, laughing at the same time he eased his hold to let her roll to face him.</p>
<p>“You’re such a dick.”</p>
<p>“Mhm.” He pulled her in, resting his forehead against hers, rubbing his nose on hers. “I missed you a lot.”</p>
<p>Y/n stood still, reciprocating the gesture. She could feel his heart beating peacefully but strongly against her chest. She’d be lying if she didn’t say she missed him. Because she truly did. And once again, her problems had begun to be pushed away from her mind, thanks to Eren.</p>
<p>But how long will she be able to keep them away?</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Eren’s sweet tone brought her back to him, creating space between them but still keeping his arms on her waist. His eyes that earlier had a green glow of lust and love was now replaced with joyfulness and adoration.</p>
<p>Y/n encouraged a smile to form on her lips. She took her fingers to his face and traced the outline of his nose, lips and cheekbones. Brushing away the rebellious strands of sweaty hair out of his sight. “I truly want this to work out, Eren.” She said in a faint tone, closing her eyes at the feeling of his soothing hand running on her back.</p>
<p>“It will.” He answered almost automatically as it was the only thing he had on the tip of his tongue. “We’re both making sure of it.”</p>
<p>“I’m hungry.”</p>
<p>“Good.” He finally let her go and sat on the edge of the bed.” Because i made two platters of lasagna and i really put a lot of effort on them for you.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing??” Y/n sat up, pulling up the bedspread up to her chest, squeezing her thighs to prevent the remaining semen to come out.</p>
<p>Eren looked back at her, holding the long forgotten plate of lasagna he had brought her to taste when he caught her on the phone. He swallowed the small piece he had put in his mouth, licking his lips before cutting another piece with the fork. “What does it look like? This can’t go to waste.”</p>
<p>“I mean-ye-yeah but you just.” Y/n blushed, looking down at her lap, the uncovered sight of her thighs, telling him what she meant. “You could at least brush your teeth before you-know eat.”</p>
<p>“It makes no difference to me. After all, you taste better than lasagna.” He chuckled, not missing the blush darkening on her face as she fell back onto the mattress. “Wanna a bite??”</p>
<p>There were so many things they needed to try it with each other. So many things that needed to be spoken of. But they could only do it with each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a shared shower, Y/n and Eren went to the kitchen, holding each other’s hands. When she got to the table, Eren had set it in such romantic way that it made her heart palpitate. There were flowers and even candles. Things she once thought it was cringy but now found them to be really adorable and loving.</p>
<p>“So, who are you asking out??” Y/n asked, swallowing the lasagna. “I will never stop saying this. This is really good.” She gestured it with her fork.</p>
<p>“I did specially for you.” Eren’s smile beamed with her praise.</p>
<p>“So, who are you taking?” She wiped her mouth on the red napkin. “Have you decided already?”</p>
<p>“That girl from the coffee shop, maybe?” He said, drinking his glass of water. Not taking his eyes off her. “How about you??”</p>
<p>“Good choice. I humm… going to ask a classmate.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Okay.” Eren, poured more water in her glass. “Can we shorten our dates to only two?? I mean…won’t they think we want something more??”</p>
<p>“Now that you mention it… you’re right.” Y/n looked at her hand, seeing him squeezing it. “Two? Then we can say it didn’t work out.”</p>
<p>“Won’t your classmate pester you??”</p>
<p>“Nah. He’s not like into dating. He’s more into enjoying a nice night than getting involved with someone.”</p>
<p>“The girl in the coffee shop kinda likes me. That would be a dick move giving her hopes.”</p>
<p>“You’re not giving her hopes.” Y/n smiled. “It’s just ‘go out and enjoy the night’ with no strings or any kind of physical contact.”</p>
<p>“As long as we get over this trial and start anew.” He kissed her hand. “I’m fine with only two. Which to me are too much but fuck it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Eren. For doing this. I know it kinda looks childish and stupid but I think this will helps us grow a little bit.”</p>
<p>“If you say so.” Eren did not hide his displeasure. If this something she wants to try it out. Then she will have her wish granted. “Soo…just two dates and it’s over, right??”</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>“Awesome...Great.” He finally beamed his pearl white teeth.” More lasagna, Peach baby??”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys liked this chapter. If its not what you expected, I apologize. It’s really late and i just wanted to post this before going to bed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>